


(Book 1) Fill the Void

by DemonChild666



Series: Void Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bad Ginny Weasley, Bad Molly Weasley, Bad Ron Weasley, Bet You're Curious, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Good Arthur Weasley, Good Charlie Weasley, Good Death Eaters, Good Dolores Umbridge, Good Hermione Granger, Good Malfoy Family, Good Tom Riddle l Voldemort, Good William (Bill) Weasley, I'm evil, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Mind Link, Multi, OC Hermione, OC Life - Freeform, OC Time, OC death, Remus Lupin is NOT a Lupin, Soul Bond, Triplets, Twins, You Never See That Tag, You'll Have to Read to Find Out - Freeform, good weasley twins, originally written on Wattpad, quadruplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 52,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonChild666/pseuds/DemonChild666
Summary: After years of abuse Harry gets his letter to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As the years roll by Harry makes friends and a home! However not all is as it seems!As Harry gets ready to start his 5th year at Hogwarts, he goes into his inheritance a whole three years early?! Upon getting his letters from Gringotts, Harry learns of his true heritage.All rights go to J.K Rowling





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, please let me know what you think of my work. Honesty is key, Be as brutal as you wish as long as it is constructive. No being mean!!


	2. Prologue (before 1st year)

'No, no, no! Not again! I didn't mean to, Dudley tripped me! It wasn't my fault! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' "Aaaargh! I'm sorry, please no! Stop! Please, I didn't mean to break the plate, I tripped, it won't happen again! Please stop uncle! Please! Aaaargh" I scream staring into his angry, purple face and beg for all that I'm worth as the customised steel-studded belt came down making contact with my skin, tearing it and causing another long jagged cut in my back. I won't do any good, I know this yet still I continue to pleas for mercy. 

"You ungrateful freak! Is this how you repay the goodness of our heats? We took you in as a baby after your useless, good for nothing parents got themselves killed drinking and driving! We could have sent you off to an orphanage where they would have done worse things to you than I can think of! Is that what you want? Because I can go and call one for you right now!" He screened his double chin doing the motion of a shook up water bomb.

"No, please, I'm sorry" I struggle against my bonds, that tie one of my naked limbs to each poster of the bed in the 'torture room'. It not really called that, it's actually the smallest bedroom in the house. "Aaargh," I scream again as the belt collides with my skin for the third time. My cries only seem to anger Uncle more and so he decides to punish me some more for showing acts of 'defiance'. 

"Consider this an early Birthday present," he says removing his belt and pants. I freeze as I feel the weight of his whale of a body shift the bed. My eyes focus on a patch of the once crisp white wall, now it had specks of dried blood staining it. I'll be eleven in a few days. Not that it matters. 

This particular spot has a hole in it that I tend to focus on during this type of punishment. It was put there two years ago when Uncle used his walking cane to punish me for getting a higher grade than my cousin Dudley. During the swings, he hit the wall. Of course, that was my fault, and he decided to up the punishment for destroying his property. That was the first night that he raped me. 

"Aaaargh, stop, please it hurts" I let out a high pitched screech as he enters me.


	3. Summer (Before 5th Year)

Five years ago today I got my Hogwarts letter, I'll be That again tonight. A shiver runs down my spine and my stomach twists sickeningly. It's around two thirty in the middle of July. Bright and sunny. I don't feel it, the warmth that is. I never feel warm anymore. I don't feel anything really, it's both a blessing and a curse. The Punishments don't hurt anymore, that's a good thing, but then I don't really feel anything else either. No warmth of the sun, no chilly winter night air, nothing. People say it's creepy that I don't respond to touch, someone can tap me on the shoulder and I won't respond because I can't feel it. My nerves have shut down, due to the years of torture. 

I'm in the garden, weeding, the sun is shining down on my back and neck, no warmth follows, even my sunburns don't hurt like they should be doing. I'm only halfway through my chores and I need to finish them before six. If they aren't done on time you can bet I'll get punished for it. I'm already going to be punished and there's no way that I'll be able to withstand two and still be able to work tomorrow. Despite not being able to feel it my limbs will still be stiff and hard to move after a really bad punishment. I'm still suffering from last nights beating. One of Dudley's friends ran into him and knocked him down. Dudley cut his elbow and had to go to the hospital getting stitches. Of course, that was my fault. I was locked in my 'room' at the time (which is the cupboard under the stairs) but that didn't matter. Dudley got hurt, that was bad, and anything bad that happens is automatically my fault. 

Kneeling in front of the lavender and honeysuckle, I enter a realm of pice in my mind. I love the garden, it's the only thing that I'll do willingly, every day I'll weed the garden and plant more flowers, it's fun. 'If only I could stay out here forever' I think. I'm so much in a trance that I don't realise the danger until it's on top of me. Literally. 

"Oi, Freak, I want a snack" Dudley yells jumping on top of me. His weight is that of an elephant, and I'm betting that it broke some if not all of my ribs.

"I'll get it for you now," I say getting up from the flower bed. I freeze when I realise that when Dudley jumped on me it sent me flying into the flowers destroying them. "Shit".

"Daddy, Harry ruined Mummy's favourite flowers!" 

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU, BOY!" His purple face comes into view as he comes storming out of the back door, his weight wobbling as he does so. If it wasn't for the situation, I'd definitely be laughing. 

"I-I'm s-s-sorry u-uncle!" I stammer, terrified. I may not feel it but I don't want to get beat up. My face pales as he gets closer.

"I'm going to make you wish you were never born, freak" he yells grabbing onto my hair and dragging me into the house. He slams my body into every single wall on the way to my cupboard. He swings the door open and into my face, I hear a crack and I'm betting my nose is bleeding. Swinging my body around, making sure that my head slams into the wall as he does, he throws me into my 'room'. "I'll see you tonight, boy"

I lie there wondering what will be my added punishment. My body is weak from hunger and after yesterday's beating, I'm not sure my body will be able to handle tonight's usual punishment let alone an additional one. Why do I have to be here? The blood wards that Dumb-as-a-door say are needed to protect me are non-existent. They only work as long as the place is considered a home. This place will never be my home! Lying here panicking over tonight's session, I start to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

/"kill the spare" 

"Nooooooo" I scream as the green light envelopes Cedric's body. He drops to the ground, his lifeless, glassy eyes meeting mine. They bore a hole straight through my mind, forever embedding that look straight into my dreams.

"Why, Harry? I'm dead. It's your fault. You killed me! You're weak! Pathetic! Why did you kill me?"

"I'm sorry, Cedric. I didn't mean to. I didn't know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'M SORRY!"/

I bolt up, slamming my head against the low cowling in my four foot by two-foot cell. It's dark and I allow my tears to stream down my face. "I'm sorry Cedric" I wiser under my breath repeatedly. I sit there in the fetal position crying and waiting for nighttime when my living nightmare will come.


	4. Gas

"BOY! Did I say that you could sleep? How dare you go to sleep before your punishment, you little freak! Just you wait!" My uncle's purple face looms at me from the cupboard door. "Get upstairs now" he hissed. Scrambling toy feet and rushing past him I catch the unmistakable scent of alcohol. 'Oh no, he's been drinking!'

Depending on how drunk he is, this could either be bad, or worse. I don't even want to think about what is waiting for me tonight. I quickly ascended the stairs only to slow down once I hit the landing. The silver bucket is sitting in front of the door. 'So it's that then. Oh no, I'll be locked in the room with it tonight again. At least I can sit near the open window' I think whilst walking to the door of the torcher room. 

The once white walls are now yellow with the brown specks of old blood covering the walls. The dark blue carpet has darker patches that seem to smudge together from nights I was left bleeding on the floor. Blackout curtains were framing the closed window with bars on the outside so I can't escape on the nights my uncle leaves me broken and bloody, lying on the floor. 

'Hold on! Closed! The window is closed! No! Ok calm down Harry, maybe he will open it before he leaves! That's it, he doesn't want the neighbours to hear anything!' I think to try to reassure myself. 

I make my way to the centre of the room and stand next to the old worn bed, one of the only pieces of furniture in the room, it had a blood stains mattress on it. So much blood covered the mattress that it may as well have been made of the stuff. The only other piece of furniture is a wardrobe with different types of belts in it as well as the belts there is other equipment in it, such as multiple different whips that I didn't know the name of and a walking stick that he used as a cane. A baseball bat stood next to the wardrobe, leaning slightly against the wood of the wardrobe. This was only ever used on my legs, but it's capable of breaking the bones. I better be careful! If he uses that and breaks something I won't be able to do my chores properly. If I don't do chores properly then it'll be another beating and the cycle continues.

Who am I kidding? It doesn't matter how careful I am, I'm going to get a beating, it's non stop. He does it for fun. He'll say I've done something wrong, then beat me, then he'll say I've done something whilst he's beating me, then he'll rape me. Right, wrong, good, bad, it doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is surviving until Hogwarts. I'm safe there. That is unless Voldemort decides to pay a visit, which will be more than likely. That man has been trying to kill me since the day I was born. 

Oh well, nothing new there. Everyone wants me dead. No one cares about me! They pretend to, so they can have the fame of being friends with 'the boy who lived' or thereafter my money, like the Weasleys. Ginny wants to marry me for my money, Ron and Hermione want to be my friend for my fame. No one cares. In fact, the only people who don't lie about their feelings for me are on the dark side, and they hate me!

"Face the wall, you know the drill!" My uncle yells as he storms into the room bucket in hand. The stuff for this particular punishment is lodged within the bucket. 'Shit, I hope he opens the window later' is all I think as I make my way over to the wall and put my hands on it, shoulder-width apart. I do the same with my legs.

**************

I wake up later with my head against something metal. 'Great he beat me to unconsciousness again. Well at least he didn't rape me' I think as I go to sit up I feel something running down my legs and notice that I'm naked. 'Ok, so he did.' I look around trying to make sense of everything when I notice that there's something soft brushing against my back. Whilst trying to turn my head around to have a look at them I notice for the first time that everything looks foggy. That's when I realise that the bucket is right next to me and there's smoke coming out of it. "SHIT!" I yell whilst making a beeline to the window. Uncles favourite game.

Gas chamber.

I stand still for a split second when I notice that the window is still shut. I reach out my hand slowly to push the button that unlocks it. Nothing it won't budge. In a panic, I try to ram it open but the thing won't move. The smoke is filling the room at this point and it's getting hard to breathe. In a last-ditch attempt I try to break the glass, but after a week of not eating and two beatings in the past 24 hours, my body does not have the strength. After a few seconds, I start to get dizzy from the fumes and I fall down to the floor.

Whilst trying to get up I notice the door doesn't have the towel at the bottom that my uncle usually puts there on the outside. I start to crawl towards the door so that I can place my face next to the gap. About halfway there I start to vomit blood from the fumes. That's when I pass out again.


	5. Discovery

Lucius's POV

I'm sitting in the foyer with my wife Narcissa and Severus discussing the recent meeting with our Lord and the other Death Eaters when a snowy white barn owl comes sweeping through the open window, screeching and flapping in circles around the room.

"That's Potters owl." Severus says a look of surprise on his face.

"You don't think anything has happened to him do you?" Narcissa frets, her maternal instincts kicking in.

"Let's check it out" I sighed getting up from my seat, Severus standing also. "There better be something wrong or I'll kill him" I mumble under my breath. Severus and I apparate to the brats house at No. 4 Privet Drive in Surrey (Yes we know where he is.) As we are walking up the path (no blood wards to stop us) Severus visibly stiffens and growls.

"I smell a lot of blood and something else! Something is definitely not right!" Without wasting another second he kicks the door in and bolts up the stairs, me not far behind. We completely ignore a whale of a man yelling at us to get out of his house. When we reach the last door on the left we find it to be closed tight with six locks! I whip out my wand and mutter a quick ^alohamora^. All the locks spring open and I slam the door open only to have a lot of smoke slam into my face, making it impossible for me to breath. 'Surely this isn't right?!' I think. "Oh my God!" Severus yells sprinting into the room whilst taking his cloak off. It is then that I notice a small distorted figure sprawled out on the floor, lying in a pool of what seems to be a mixture of blood and blood-like puke.

I watch stunned as Severus wraps him in his cloak, gently picks him up and apparate away, back to my manor. It is then that I jump into action. Returning back downstairs I lift my wand and point it at the whale and cast a spell to knock him out I then turn to the elephant boy with blonde hair and do the same. Lastly, I look at the woman and demand that she gets Harry's things and bring them to me. She wastes no time to dash to the cupboard under the stairs and unlocks it, pulling out a few rags and a pair of broken glasses that are sellotaped together. Then she bolts upstairs to return a moment later pulling a trunk in on hand and holding a birdcage in the other. Once she has it downstairs she opens it up to reveal a few school books and his uniform. She quickly throws the rags and glasses into the trunk, closes it and then sets the birdcage on top of it.

"Is that all he owns?!" I yell.

"Freaks don't get nice things" she spits with venom. 

"No you are the freak, and I am going to take great pleasure in torturing you and the two pigs next to you!" I scream casting the knockout spell at her. I then summon four house elves and have three of them escort those animals to the dungeon, and the last one to take Potters trunk and cage and set it up in a spare bedroom at the manor. Once they are gone I repair the door and remove any traces of magic and our signatures so that no-one knows that we were here and apparate home.

I land In the hallway and rush towards the medical wing, but I was not mentally prepared for what happens once there...


	6. Diagnosis

Severus POV

"Cissa, I need your help!" I yell as soon as my feet hit the floor of the foyer. I look down at the too pale skin and long platinum hair. His features are aristocratic and sharp, he looks like Draco, only with long hair as opposed to Dracos short hair. 'This isn't Potter!' With that thought in mind, I sprint off towards the media wing with Narcissa in tow. She hasn't seen the kids face yet and I'm dreading when she does. I need her to focus on healing the lad. Once we get there I lay him down on the closest bed, whip my cloak off from around his body and quickly cover his face with it.

"Severus why did you do that?" 

"I'll tell you later! This boy needs treatment, and urgently. We found him beaten, raped and in a room filled with gas. It was horrible!" I look at the scared, blood covered, bony body, way too bony to be natural. "Bloody hell, he is nothing but skin and bones. When was the last time he ate?!" I half yell, half cry. This is too much even for me to keep wearing a mask. What the hell did those monsters do to him?

"Severus get the potions ready, I'll start on a diagnostics test. That way we know what we are treating." Cissa mumbles the diagnostics spell and a piece of parchment and a quill appears. It takes five minutes to finish writing and once it does I snatch it up and begin to read...

* Rape, welts on back, punctured kidney, damaged spine, four broken ribs, two cracked ribs, shattered right leg, left hand shattered, two broken fingers on right hand, dislocated right shoulder, cracked skull, severe malnourishment, severe dehydration, broken nose, cracked jaw, cuts up and down entire body, collapsed lung and severe burning of the mouth, nose and windpipe*

We look at each other, not even bothering to mask our horror at what this poor boy had to go through. "Narcissa, what are his chances?"

"He doesn't have any if we just continue to stand here. Get a healing potion down him. NOW!" We work in silence for the next few minutes until Lucius, Draco and our Lord come storming through the door.

"GET OUT NOW BEFORE I HEX YOU TO OBLIVION!" Cissa and I yell at the same time. The trio wasted no time in bolting from the room.

*********

Six hours later and he finally begins to stabilise. We had to use nearly all of the potions that the Malfoys have, but he's stable. I'm walking up to a spare room, cradling his body in my arms. He weighs next to nothing. We place him into a pair of Dracos pyjamas before we left the medical wing, but I'm still being careful to keep his face covered.

"Why is his face covered?" Lucius asks, walking up behind me as I enter a room and place him on the bed.

"Go and get Cissa and Draco. You all want to be here for this." I say not taking my eyes of the child in front of me. Lucius exits the room. As I am looking at the child on the bed, I hear tapping from the window. I shoot around, whipping my wand out and aiming at the window. I sigh in relief when I see the dark brown tawny owl. I stride over and open the window. The bird flies in and lands on the bed next to the child. I quickly walk back to the bed and grab the letter that the owl is holding out for the kid. After gently removing it and giving the owl a treat it flies off. I stare at the Gringotts insignia debating for a moment before ripping the letter open.

*Dear Mr Malfoy,

It has come to our attention that you have just gone through your creature inheritance. We would like for you to come to the bank at your earliest convenience so that we can discuss the matter more. Also, we would like to inform you of some unlawful transactions with your account and would like to go through them with you as well. Unfortunately, we are unable to do something to rectify the matter without first discussing it with you.

This letter will act as a port key and will bring you to my office once activated. Just put your wand on the letter and say 'gallion.' 

Please find enclosed a copy of your birth certificate.

Sincerely Griphook.*

I am stunned. Did it say Malfoy? No way! This is Potter! It couldn't be Alex, could it? I grab at the birth certificate and begin to read.

*Name- Alexander Narcissa Malfoy

Paternal- Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Maternal- Narcissa Druella Malfoy Nee Black

Siblings- Draconis Lucius Malfoy (twin- older)

Uncles- Sirius Orion Black and Regulus Arcturus Black

Aunts- Bellatrix Walburga Lestrange Nee Black and Andromeda Callipso Tonks nee Black

Cousin- Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks

D.O.B- June 5th 1980

Godmother- Bellatrix Lestrange

Godfather- Severus Snape

 

Fake birth certificate

Name- Harry James Potter

Paternal- James Charles Potter

Maternal- Lillian Rose Potter Nee Evans

D.O.B- July 31st 1980

Godmother- Alice Longbottom

Godfather- Sirius Black

Godbrother- Neville Longbottom

Oh my god. I stand there staring at the piece of parchment in my hand. I'm so absorbed that I don't notice when the trio of Malfoys walk into the room.

"Severus?" Lucius says.

"Uncle Sev?" Draco this time. 

"Oh for Merlin's sake, can you just tell us what is going on?"

Narcissa's near yell brings me out of my stupor. "It's Alex, " I say handing them the birth certificate and whipping my cloak off of the kids face to reveal a long-haired, far too skinny carbon copy of Draco lying in the bed.


	7. Submissive

No-ones POV

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since Severus brought Alex to Malfoy Manor and he still shows no signs of waking up. Two weeks of worry and nutrient potions.

/Narcissa promptly crashes to the ground in a dead faint whilst Draco bursts into tears of joy and pain. Joy at having his brother back and pain at the fact that his brother has been abused and to make matters worse, he has bullied said brother for years.

"WHO THE HELL DO THOSE BLOODY MUGGLES THINK THEY ARE TO TREAT MY SON IN THIS MANNER! THEY NEARLY KILLED HIM!" Lucius screams so loud that the dark lord comes barging through the door just in time to see Lucius's magic start to destroy the room. Then it abruptly stops "I tried to kill my son, my Alex. I tried to kill him" he cries as he collapses to the floor on his knees and curls in on himself.

"It's ok Father" Draco gets down on his knees also and starts to hug and comfort his dad. "You didn't know. None of us knew. I bullied him for years, and he still came to find me on the train before summer to call a truce. He shook my hand, smiled and all. He forgave me. I'm sure that he'll forgive you too."

"Would someone please explain to me what is going on?" The dark lord says. His Ruby eyes glaring daggers first at Severus and then at Narcissa (who is still on the floor.) The comment from the infirmary had not been forgiven as of yet. No-one says a word as Lucius' hands Alex's birth certificate over to him. His chocolate brown eyebrows furrow in confusion as he takes the parchment offered to him. His face morphed into one of shock as he starts to read and then to one of horror as he gets to the bottom "Lucius, I am so sorry. I had no idea."

"That's not all" Lucius croaks, tears still streaming down his face as he starts to explain what we found at that house. Severus whips out the diagnostics sheet and hands it to their lord. He looks over it whilst listening to Lucius.

"THEY WHAT" he yells as his eyes flicker over to the boy in the bed. Blood ruby meets a pair of dead emerald green. The Dark Lord stops for a moment and stairs. A pull animates from deep within him and starts to drag him over to the bed. Then he stops dead as the eyes flicker shut. He whimpers as he sees his mates' eyes shut.

That's when the other occupants discover two things;

One- Alex and the chocolate haired, ruby-eyed man standing at the foot of the bed were in fact Mates.

Two- the dark lord, who plans to take over the whole of wizarding Britain, and make it a better safer place, so much that he will torture anyone that gets in his way, is a Submissive/

Since that day, the dark lord has decided that it was time to start going by his given name again, so the whole of the inner circle has been given the order to start calling him Tom when there are none of the lower death eaters around. 

Tom was currently sat in a chair next to his dominants bed, clutching onto his hand and his head lowered slightly so that he can look at his mats face. He sighs and closes his eyes and whispers to his mate "please wake up my Alex" for the hundredth time since he arrived at the manor.

"Who's Alex?" The boy mumbles and goes to sit up, with his eyes still closed.

"LUC! CISSA! DRACO! HE'S AWAKE!" Tom screams whilst jumping out of the chair, onto the bed and pulls Alex into his chest to hug him. Seconds later the three Malfoys charge into the room to find Tom getting up of the floor and a shaking Alex in the far corner, a look of absolute terror on his face.

"What happened, Tom?" Lucius asks, looking between his son and his lord. Narcissa hadn't wasted any time in surging forwards and attempting to calm Alex down. No luck. As she got close his magic whips out and she is thrown back and into Luc.

"I have no idea. He woke up and then I called you three, then I proceeded to hug him. He freaked, screamed for me to get off him, kicked me onto the floor and then threw himself off the other side on the bed and backed himself into the corner" Tom explains.

"Not surprising, considering the state that he was found in, you idiot," Severus says as he comes gliding into the room. "I'm sorry Tom but I think it will be best if you step outside-"

"I will not leave my Mate Severus!"

"It may be the only way that we'll be able to calm him."

"Once we get him back into bed, you may come back in" Narcissa reasoned.

"Fine! But if anything happens to him I will disembowel you" Tom spits as he storms out of the room.

Severus looks at Alex "Potter!" He hisses "calm yourself, now!" Alex whimpers and tries to get further away from Severus, only to find that he is in a corner of the room and can't move back. "Harry," he says softly this time "it's ok, no-one here is going to hurt you. Calm down, please and get back into bed." 

Alex slides down the wall and brings his knees up to his chest. He wraps his arms and wings around his legs, hugging himself and begins to rock himself at a steady pace. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I won't do it again. Don't hit me, please" Severus shoots forward and reaches out for the traumatised boy with his hand, "DON'T TOUCH ME!!" He screeches as tears of fear pour from his eyes. 

Severus jerks back and puts his arm down. Tom bursts back through the door and makes a beeline for the potion master that is kneeling in front of his Mate. "Severus, what are you doing to my Alex!" He spits in anger trying and failing to attack the black-eyed man on the floor. As soon as Tom had entered the room Lucius had placed his arms around the royally pissed, red-eyed man and pinned him to his own chest. 

"Tom, calm down please, your scaring Alex," Narcissa says, calmly, so as to not make matters worse. Tom stops struggling "thank y-"

She doesn't get the chance to finish as Alex sprints past. Draco goes to grab him, but he shoots to the side and bumps into her, knocking her, both, onto the ground and speechless. Before anyone else can properly act, Alex is out of the room with Draco hot on his heels.


	8. Man Hunt

Draco's POV

I bolt out of the room and after the retreating form of my brother. We run down corridors and through doors. As I am about to catch him I trip and fall face first onto the floor. When I look up Alex is gone. "Shit, shit, shit!" I curse getting back to my feet. I look around only to realise that I'm on the top floor in the west wings. The door out of the manor is on the bottom floor of the east wing. 'At least he can't get out. There are no stairs on this side of the manor' I think whilst walking down the hallway searching for my brother. "Damn, where is he?!" I practically yell and throw in a good few curses as well.

A quick recession of steps draws my attention to the four figures behind me. "Dragon, where is he?" Mother asks.

"I don't know, I lost sight of him. But I know he's on this side, so I know he can't have gone far."

"Let's split up and search for him," Father says. "Draco, you and Severus take the next right. Your mother and I will go left. Tom, you keep going straight. If you find him, keep him calm and call a house elf to come and get the rest of us."

"Yes Father," I say, dragging Uncle Sev down the hallway. After about five minutes of silently searching (one of us will go into a room and search everywhere and anywhere that Alex can hide, whilst the other will wait outside) I ask something that is on my mind. "So... Uncle Sev? What was with Alex's wings? I mean, your not supposed to go through your inheritance until your eighteen, so why has he had it now?"

"There is a theory, that during a life-threatening situation, your magic will try to protect you thus bringing forward your inheritance. Since the vermin that he was living with, beat him to an inch of his life, then proceeded to leave him in a room with a bucket full of Ammonia and bleach, which caused gas to fill it, it's very safe to say that the inheritance was unavoidable."

I'm shocked. They did that to him? Christ, no wonder he's scared whittles. "What is he?"

"I would have hoped that you would know that he is a Veela."

"I know that. I want to know what type he-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME! NO! GET OFF ME!" Me and Uncle Sev run down the hallway, back the way we had just come from. Once we reach the end I see Mother and Father. We look at each other for a split second before we hear another scream and rush in the direction that Tom had gone. We follow the shouts until we come across them.

Tom is sitting with his own back against the wall whilst pulling Alex's back into his chest, pinning my brothers' arms so that they are crossed over his chest, whilst he has his own legs over the top of Alex's own legs so that his feet are connected. All the while Alex is struggling to get himself free and screaming. We stand there frozen, watching as Tom coos to Alex, whispering that it's ok and that we will not hurt him. We are unsure of what to do, finally, it is unspokenly agreed upon, that we should just leave Tom to it. As much as it pains me (and my parents (and possibly Uncle Sev)) I know that if we try to do anything right now it'll only make things worse. So we all sit down on the floor and quietly wait.

 

Narcissa's POV

"We will have to get a mind healer to come and see him at least twice a week," I say to my husband.

"Yes, my love, but will he speak to one? We cannot make him see one, he has to be willing, otherwise, it'll make things worse."

"I know but we have to try something! We've only just got him back, I don't want to lose him again. We have to help him!" My voice echoes of the walls as we walk down the hallway, one of us checking the rooms on one side the other checking the rooms on the opposite side.

"Yes, we do. We could try giving him a little time, see if he opens up to any of us. Try to help him that way. Then in time, we could try and get him to a healer."

"There is only a month and a half left until school starts again. Do you think that he'll be well enough to go?"

"It's all the time we have, we're just going to have to make the best of it"

"You're right, I just hope we're not too late!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME! NO! GET OFF ME!" We look at each other and run in the direction that the shouts came from. We ran into Dragon and Severus thirst, and take off towards Tom. Once we make it to him I see that he has my baby boy in a restraint. I have to fight not to yell at him and tell him to let go, as it is for Alex's safety. He'll only hurt himself if he's free in this state. After a few minutes of having a silent debate with each other, we decide to sit down and wait it out.

I take note of the open window.

 

Tom's POV

'He doesn't want me. That's why he ran. He doesn't want me to touch him. NO! He won't let anyone touch him. He's been through a lot. His head is all over the place. Who knows how long this has been going on for? All his life? Is the rape only recently? Oh, Merlin, I hope so! Shit! What if-' all this goes through my head as I am walking down the corridor. I'm so distracted that I don't notice the blond beauty in front of me. At least not at first. "Al-Harry!" He doesn't know that his name is Alex, better call him Harry for now. I take a step towards him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screams and makes a bolt for the window and pushes it open. As he is about to climb out I grab him and pull him back. "NO!" I grab his wrists and put his arms in a cross-motion across his chest. Being mindful of his wings I pull his back against mine so that they are tucked in and pressed tightly against me so that he can't open them and use them to knock me off. "GET OFF ME!" He uses his feet to knock me back into the wall, so I place my legs over his so that he can't do that again. My legs are over his knees and my feet are touching each other.

About two minutes later the rest of the search party turn up. They stand there looking at each other for another three minutes, before making a decision and all sitting on the floor at about roughly the same time.

"It's ok Harry, we won't hurt you! You need to calm down." I say this to him as well as other things along the same line. It takes roughly an hour of this before he sinks into my chest, exhausted. On a whim I decided to let go of his wrists and place my left hand on his right shoulder and use my right hand to stroke his hair, all the while whispering soothing words into his ear. Twenty minutes later his breathing evens out and he is fast asleep. "Lucius, do you think you can give me a hand? Just pick him up for a second, whilst I stretch my legs. If I try to get up with him I don't think my legs will take it."

"Yeah." Lucius gets shakily to his feet and walks the rest of the way over to us. Once there he gets down on one knee and places one arm around his back, just under the base of his wings and the other under his knees. He gently lifts him and cradles him into his chest and then stands up.

Using the wall for support, I carefully stand up myself. My knees buckle on me and if it wasn't for Severus's quick reflexes I would have gone crashing to the floor. After a few minutes, my legs start to get the strength back in them and I walk the few steps to Lucius and, being careful not to wake Alex, he transfers the sleeping boy over to me. 

We quickly make our way back to Alex's room and I place him on the bed. As I am about to move back I find I can't go very far. Looking down I see that his hands gripping onto my white shirt, holding on for dear life. After a few seconds, I tuck Alex in and climb onto the bed next to him and pull his body closer to mine.

"What happened?" Narcissa whispers.


	9. Awakening

"He tried to throw himself out of the window" I awoke to people talking around me. My mind was reeling and I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes.

"No! Not my baby"

"He was really that desperate?"

"From what I could tell, yes. If it wasn't for the fact that he seemed to be in a state of shock, he would have succeeded. I was having trouble keeping hold of him, I had to use all my strength to keep him pinned." My pillow seemed to vibrate every time this voice spoke.

'Wait? Pillows don't vibrate! It's moving? Breathing? BREATHING?!' 

I bolt upright and throw myself away from whoever I was lying on. I'm too shocked to even register that I can feel the movements against my skin. I scurry back and all of a sudden I'm falling. I land on my arm and hear a crack. Great my wrist is broken. I don't let it stop me as I keep pushing myself farther away from whoever it is. I can't see as I don't have my glasses on, so everything is one big blur. Eventually I hit a wall. I think. Not being able to move back any further I curl myself into a ball, keeping my back to the wall.

"Shhh. It's ok. We won't hurt you, Harry"

"His name is Alex."

"He has never heard that name before. At least not that he can remember. He has been called Harry for as long as he can remember. By all intent and purpose he is Harry, and until he is calm enough for us to be able to explain everything to him, that is what we should call him." 

Wait? Is that-? No... It couldn't be? Draco? Then his parents must be here. That will account for the female voice and one of the males voices, but who is that other man? Shit! What do I do now? Draco lives (lived?) to make my life hell. Maybe the truce fixed things? 

His dad has tried to kill me in the past, his mum? Never met her before, but I'm sure that she hates me too. Everyone does! And this other man? Not too sure, but if he is with the Malfoy's then he most definitely wants me dead too. 

I'm too wrapped up in my musings that I don't notice the hand until it is on my shoulder. "NO! PLEASE!" I screech using my other hand with the broken wrist to smack the hand away from me. I use my feet and my good arm to push myself sideways and away from the blurry figure, all the while using my injured arm to shield as much of my head as possible.

"Harry, it's ok, I- we won't hurt you. Your arm is hurt. Let me have a look at it." I keep my arm where it is. How can they expect me to trust them? One has tried to kill me, one has bullied me for the past four years, and the other two I have never met. At least I don't think I have. The male's voice does sound familiar. I just can't place it.

"This isn't working!"

"Of course it isn't Lucius, do you think Harry is just going to trust us right off the bat?"

"We're his family! You are his Mate! How can he not trust us?"

"Luc, honey, calm down, Harry is scared enough as it is. He will trust us, give it time."

"Fine."

"Thank you Cissa."

"Please calm him down, Tom. I don't want my brother to get even more hurt."

"I'm trying, Draco."

That's when it hit me "V-Voldemort?!"

"SHIT! No Harry. I don't go by that name anymore. It Tom. I'm not the man I used to be. I'm not the same person you met in your first and second year. I've changed. I promise. Harry, please! Please believe me. I need you to believe me. I took back my Horcruxes a year and a half ago. Voldemort no longer exists!"

"L-l-liar! You came back a few months ago! The ritual in the cemetery brought you back! YOU KILLED CEDRIC!"

"NO! YOUR WRONG! I came back at the end of your second year. The diary me managed to keep enough strength to get to me. We merged together. Then I took back all my other Horcruxes. Well, all except Nagini. Please, Harry, believe me. Please!" I can hear the tears in his voice, his tone desperate.

'Can I believe him?' 

"Why should I believe you? All you have done is try to kill me all my life!"

"Harry-"

I cut him off "just get it over with already. I'm not going to try and stop you. I don't care anymore."


	10. Should I?

A few things happen at once. Lucius gasps. Narcissa lets out a loud sob. Draco shouts 'NO!' And Voldemort hugs me? I want him to kill me. He wants to kill me. So why is he hugging me? His action has me put off guard. I wasn't expecting it. I'm too shocked to do anything but sit there allowing him to cry silently on my shoulder.

"No! Please don't say that! I don't want to kill you! Not anymore! I used to but I wasn't myself back then. Please forgive me! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'M SO SO SORRY! PLEASE! I know I have no right to beg for your forgiveness, but I am all the same! Please." He croaks all of this out between sobs. 

I have this urge to wrap my arms around him. To comfort him. To tell him that I forgive him and that everything is ok. But I don't. I can't. He killed Cedric and my parents. I can't forgive him! Can I? Was it even him? He says that it wasn't, but can I trust him? Should I?

"How can I forgive you? YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! YOU KILLED CEDRIC! YOU TOLD PETTIGREW TO 'KILL THE SPARE.' THAT'S ALL HE WAS TO YOU! A SPARE! An n-nothing!" I burst into tears at the end of my little rant, remembering the hollow look in Cedric's eyes. The fear forever frozen on his face. The way his dad, Amos, cradled his limp body in his arms. The muffled screams of the spectators. And Barty Crouch Jr, transforming from Moody's body after the polyjuice potion wore off. 

"IT WASN'T ME!" He yelled. I flinch and he seems to try and reign in his anger. "Harry, is there any way to get you to believe me?" He asked pleadingly.

"Vow" is all that I say. It's all that is needed. As soon as the word leaves my lips he leans back and I can feel movement in the air.

"WAIT!" Draco shouts. I follow the blurry movement as much as I can. He seems to walk to the other side of the room, then walks back to his original position, before slowly walking towards us. I flinch out of habit. Not being able to see is making me jumpier than I usually am.

Draco hand something over to Voldemort, who then does something that I can't make out. Voldemort extends his arm out towards me. I bow my head down as a sign of submission. He pauses for a split second, seeming to hesitate, then as if making a decision he lowers his arm to my hands and places something in them.

It takes me a second to realise what he gave me. Once I figure it out I have a hard time not scolding myself for my idiocy. I lift my arms up to my face and place my already unfolded glasses around my ears and onto the bridge of my nose. 

Everything clears up instantly, however, I keep my head bowed. Voldemort sighs before reaching into his pocket and bringing out his wand.

"What is Cedric's full name?"

Cedric Amos Diggory" I reply automatically.

"Right. I Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, aka you know who, aka he who must not be named, do hereby make an unbreakable vow, on my magic and my life, to Harry James Potter, Aka Alexander Narcissa Malfoy, that I had no part in the murders of James Charles Potter or Lillian Rose Potter Nee Evans or Cedric Amos Diggory, and swear that I Shall cause no intentional harm to Harry James Potter, aka Alexandra Narcissa Malfoy, whether it be mentally or physically. So mote it be."

Once he had finished I raise my head to look at him. I am met by a beautiful pair of ruby red eyes and wavy chocolate brown hair. His features are sharp, with high cheekbones but his face looks to be quite smooth. His eyes look to be gentle and kind. Is this really Voldemort? He seems different.

I feel something stirring within me, but it seems blocked. Distorted. "S-so you didn't kill my parents?"

"No."

"And Cedric?"

"Wasn't me either. I didn't tell Pettigrew to kill him. I wasn't even there. Pettigrew doesn't even work for me." A pleading look is in his eyes. He seems to be telling the truth. I decide that for now, I should put my emotions to one side. Taking a deep breath I shove everything, all the emotional pain over the deaths and my fear, down to the deepest depths of my soul and lock it away. Then I nod.

"I believe you" I'm not ready to forgive him for my first two years of Hogwarts just yet. "But if you didn't, then who did? And why say 'aka Alexander Narcissa Malfoy' after my name? " All of them look at each other

"Oh for Merlin's sake," a familiar voice says. I look over to the corner of the room and see- Snape? He gets up and draws out some paper from his pocket. He walks over to where Vol- Tom and I are sitting "as much as this is amusing to watch I think that we should explain some things to him. Considering the time, I also think that this would be a better conversation over dinner." Snape says in a voice that seems to scream self-importance. There seems to be nothing snarky or insulting in the tone and mannerisms he used. Just confidence.

Everyone else agrees and makes a move to the door. Tom stands up and extends his hand out to me. I look at it for a second uncertain before a make a diction and stand up by myself using the wall to lean against for support. I notice the hurt that shines in his eyes and a new wave of tears seem to be coming along despite the amount he has already cried. My shoulder is drenched in them and his eyes are red and puffy. He turns away abruptly and goes to walk out of the room. 

I go to follow him, pushing myself off the wall. Suddenly I topple backwards as my back seems to be too heavy, and fall onto my butt. "What the-" I cut off noticing for the first time the pitch black wings. I move slightly and the light catches them turning the feathers a deep shade of cobalt blue for a second before they are black again. "Why do I have wings?"

"Everything will be explained over dinner, Mr Potter," Snape says not even bothering to turn around.

"Gee, grumpy much?" I mutter whilst slowly pushing myself back off the floor. I almost fall back down again. If it hadn't of been for Tom rushing forward and grabbing my shoulder to steady me my butt would have, once again, collided with the floor. That doesn't stop me from reflexive flinching. "Thanks," I say allowing him to keep his hand on my shoulder. I know if he lets go I'll go down.

He flashes me a big grin and starts to pull on my shoulder. He directs me out of the room and in a different direction as to where everyone else is going. I bite down on my panic, remembering the vow. "You lot go on ahead of us. I'm taking Harry he medical wing to get his wrist treated." He calls over his shoulder.

"It's not necessary. It doesn't hurt."

"Regardless. It needs treating." And with that and no room to argue he drags me to the medical wing.


	11. Heartache and Truths

After getting my wrist fixed Tom leads me down to the dining room where everyone else is. The room has light wood flooring and white walls. A clear crystal chandelier is hanging from the centre of the ceiling above the mahogany dining table and chairs.

After we enter the room Tom directs me to the chair next to Draco and takes a seat at the head of the table. On his left in order of closest to furthest is; Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and then me. Severus is sat on his right-hand side, in front of Narcissa. Once I've had a quick glance at everyone so that I can be aware of where everyone is and know where potential danger could come from I look down at my hands that are entwined with each other on the table.

After a few minutes of silence two house elves appear with food for everyone. Once everyone has been served, the elves disappear and everyone else starts to eat. I look at the chicken and vegetables in front of me but make no move to eat it. My Uncle likes to play this game. 

"Mr Potter, I can assure you that the food is not poisoned, so if you could be so kind as to eat your dinner." Snape says.

"Why should I believe that? Voldemort vowed not to harm me, but that doesn't mean that none of you will or even a house elf for that matter. How do I know that this isn't all one sick game to mess with my head?" 

Draco then does something that surprises all of us. He wipes his fork with a napkin and then proceeds to pick some chicken and some vegetables off my plate with his fork and eat it. "There, see? I wouldn't have eaten it if it was poisoned and the others wouldn't have let me if they knew it was. Now, do you believe us?" I nod yes. "Will you please eat now?" I shake my head, no.

"And why, Mr Potter, will you not eat?"

"H-how d-do I know that y-you won't st-ab my hand when I go to e-eat?" I stammer out in a whisper. No one but Draco hears me. He grabs my hands and looks at the tiny square-shaped scars that dot my hands. A pained look crosses his face.

"Tom, would it be ok if Harry eats on his own in his room later?"

"May I ask why?" Tom asks with a concerned look on his face.

"Well it seems that those Muggles would stab his hands with a fork when he went to eat whilst he was living with them, and Harry is scared that we will do the same thing."

Tom gets up and makes his way over to us, with a look of absolute rage on his face. Thinking that he is angry with me and forgetting his vow not to harm me I flinch violently and pull my hands out of Draco's grip so that I can use my arms to shield my face. Then I wrap my wings around me. "I'm sorry" I whimper.

"Harry, I will not hurt you. Remember I made a vow. I just want to see your hands."

"Your angry with me for-"

"No. I'm not angry with you Harry. I am, however, pissed with those vermin that raised you. Please let me see your hands."

I remove one of my wings from around me and look at him. "Promise?"

"I promise. I'm not mad at you." I remove my other wing from around me and Lower my arms so that my hands are on my lap. He takes another step towards me and reaches out for my hands. On instinct, a flinch and he pauses for a second before gently grabbing my hands in his and raising them closer to his face. "Two weeks. I held your hand for two weeks and I never even noticed them."

"Two weeks?"

"Yes. That is how long you have been in my home Mr Potter" Lucius says.

"I have to go. I have to get back to the Dursleys."

"You will be doing nothing of the sort. My wife and Severus worked for six hours to save your life, there is no way in hell that you will be returning back there."

"No you don't understand I have to go back-"

"As I have already said, you are not going ba-"

"I HAVE TO! PLEASE! THEY'LL KILL ME!"

"The Dursleys are currently in the dungeon, under my orders. They can not hurt you anymore."

"NO! NOT THEM!"

"Then who?" Draco's calm voice cuts through my panic. I shake my head. I've already said too much. "We can help you Harry" again I shook my head.

"Please Harry," Tom said as he squeezed my hands a little tighter. I can feel it. "Let us help you."

"Why? WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?! ALL I AM IS A MEANS TO AN END!"

"That's not true-"

"YES IT IS! WHAT DOES IT MATTER IF I'M HURT OR SAD?! JUST AS LONG AS I LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO PLAY MY PART!"

"Harry," he says pulling me into a hug whilst crying. I can hear Narcissa's and Draco's quiet sobs in the background. Even Lucius seems to be crying. "My Mate, please don't say that about yourself. None of it is true. We all care for you, honest we do."

"I have to play my part," I say as my eyes start to water. "I have to keep it together." Tears start to roll down my face. "It's all I'm good for." I break down and put my head on his shoulder, finally surrendering to the pain, the fear, the loneliness, the heartbreak, the loss and the betrayal. Every emotion I have long since buried came tumbling out of me as I broke in his arms. In Lord Voldemort's arms.

And he let me. 

'If this is evil then the light is wrong.' That is my last thought before everything fades away.

******

I wake up in a different room sitting on Tom's lap with my head resting on his shoulder. It's quiet. I lift my head off his shoulder and look around. The walls are Granada green and the floor is made of dark wood. There is a big black rug with a silver framed, glass coffee table in the middle of it is situated in front of the two white sofas that the others are sat in. Lucius and Narcissa are sat on the sofa to my right, leaning against a black cushion each, and Draco is sitting on the other identical sofa with Severus sat next to him. Tom is sat in a white armchair.

Behind Lucius and Narcissa there is a big stone fireplace with a pot of floo powder and a bouquet of red, white and pink flowers in it on the mantle. Above the fire is a painting of Lucius, Narcissa and two babies. To the left of the fire is a bookshelf full of books, pictures and paperweight ornaments that take up the rest of the wall. Pictures of Narcissa, Lucius, Draco and even one of Severus are scattered around each of the walls. That is every wall other than behind Draco and Severus. That wall is one big window that looks out onto the start of what seems to be a wonderful garden with an assortment of different flowers. I can make out the start of a forest somewhere in the distance. White curtains are pushed into the wall at ever side of the window. And there is a green crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Are you feeling better?" Tom asks. I blush a furious shade of crimson and jump up and out of his lap. I look down unable to look at anyone.

"Yes, sorry about that I... It just..."

"There is no need to apologise or explain yourself. I didn't mind. To be honest I kind of liked it" Tom said whilst blushing slightly.

"As entertaining as this is, we do have... Matters to discuss and I am sure that Mr Potter would like some of his questions answered" Severus interrupted.

"Yes please, that would be good," I say looking at him.

"Very well. What is your first question?" 

I think for a moment then said: "why do I have wings?"

Lucius is the one to answer "you went through your creature inheritance you are a Veela."

"I know about that, it's just... Isn't this supposed to happen when a person turns eighteen?"

"Usually yes."

"Then why have I gone through it now? I'm not even fifteen."

"Well Severus has a theory behind that-"

"Yes Mr Potter. This is only a theory but when someone has a near-death experience then their magic will push the inheritance forward."

"But I've nearly died loads of times. Why hasn't it happened before?" At these words, Tom whimpers and grabs me before pulling me back down onto his knee and placing his head on my shoulder so that his face is pressed against my neck. He continues to whimper before sniffing at my neck.

A/N- I failed to mention that when Tom merged with his Horcrux that he retained the features and age of his sixteen-year-old self, so he is eighteen and has gone through his inheritance in this story. He hasn't merged with all of his Horcruxes yet so his eyes are still red.

"Umm... Why is he sniffing me?"

"Well to answer your first question, maybe your inheritance was blocked and your magic has only just had enough of a power surge for it to be unblocked. Again this is just theory, so there may be a different reason for your early inheritance. Secondly, Tom is a submissive Werewolf and you are his Mate." Severus tells me.

"Oh sure the great Lord Voldemort is a submissive. As if. Do you think I'm really that gullible?"

"Believe it or not Mr Potter, but it is the truth."

Tom nuzzles my neck "fine. Fine. I guess I'll just have to take your word on it."

Severus nods before saying "is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Yes why did Mr Malfoy call my Alex and Draco call me his brother?"

"Well, I believe that the best answer to those questions is to look at this letter from Gringotts," Severus says getting up and walking towards me with the said letter in his hand. Once he reaches me I take it from him and begin to read. 

"I better get to Gringotts then" I sigh.


	12. I'm Harry

"I'm going with you," Tom says standing up with me in his arms. He gently places my feet on the floor and guides me upstairs to the room that I woke up in. It is a biggish room with bare white walls and dark wood floors and furnishings. The beds' covers are crisp white as are the pillows. The duvet is half hanging off the bed, most probably caused by my hasty exit. There is a full body mirror in the far corner. At the foot of the bed is... My trunk? How did it get here? Noticing my confusion Tom says "Lucius had one of the house elves bring it here. He seemed reluctant to talk about it."

I nod and walk over to it and just stand there. After a few seconds, Tom asks if I would like him to step outside. Again I nod and he leaves the room and shuts the door. I quickly lift the lid and rummage through the contents looking for my wand. It takes me a while but I eventually find it. When I do I cast a glamour over my wings and then use another glamour to hide the scars on my body. Since I have gone through my inheritance and been in the Triwizard cup, that makes me an adult so the trace on my wand has been removed. Once I am finished with the glamours I look through the items of clothing for anything decent to wear. Finding nothing I pull out a blue checkered shirt and a pair of black pants. Since I can't find any other shoes I am stuck wearing my school shoes. 

I undo the buttons on my pyjama top and pull it and the bottoms off. I walk over to the mirror and have a look at myself. The first thing that I notice is the long blonde hair going down to my mid back. My features are aristocratic and sharp, but my eyes are... Green? Why do I still have green eyes? If my parents are really the Malfoy's then my eyes should be grey. Or even blue? Why do I still have Lily's eyes? Guess I'll just have to ask Tom.

Forcing myself to look away from the reflection I work on getting my clothes on. It takes some time as my wings, although glamoured, can still be touched and it's a nightmare to work my shirt around them. After a five minute struggle, I finally get it on and buttoned up. My pants and shoes are a lot easier to get on. I can't find any socks so I'll just have to do without. After I'm dressed I take one last look in the mirror and decide to shrink my clothes. ^Subtraxerim utilium^ I mutter whilst pointing my wand at my top. Once it is the correct size I cancel the spell and do the same for my pants. When that is done I put my wand in my pocket, turn around and walk back to the door, open it, and step out into the hallway.

"You took your time."

"I had trouble getting my top on over the wings."

"You could just draw them back into your body."

"How?"

"Focus your magic on them and pull them back into your body." 

"I'll do it later the glamour will work for now."

"Ok. Well, we better get back downstairs so that we can use the port key to get to Gringotts."

"You can use the port key, I'd rather floo."

"Why? The port key will be easier."

"The last time I used a port key, I watched someone die! No way in hell I'm using one of those things again!" I half yell, half squeak "besides..." I say getting a better hold on my voice "this way if this is all one sick game I can at least have the upper hand in something."

"This isn't a game Alex."

"Harry."

"What?"

"My name is Harry," I say this as we are walking back into the front room. As soon as the last word leaves my mouth everyone turns to me. Draco and Narcissa look hurt, Severus gives me a calculating look, Tom looks like he understands, but Lucius looks like he is going to rip my head off. I flinch and back away from him.

"Your name is Alex" he hisses out from clenched teeth whilst getting up and walking towards me.

"N-no. I-it's H-H-Harry" I stammer at first then get bolder "Harry James Potter."

"Your name is Alexander Narcissa Malfoy" he spits. Literally. His saliva splashes my face as he is saying it with his face only a foot away from mine. I put my head down and back up shaking. 

"Lucius. You need to stop. You're scaring my mate"

"Yes, love, calm yourself" 

"But-

"Prove it" I whisper. "WHY DON'T YOU PROVE IT?!"

"The documents-"

"HOW DO I KNOW IF THERE REAL OR NOT? THEY COULD BE FAKE!"

"Why would we do that? What could we possibly have to gain from this?" Severus asks.

"I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE YOU JUST WANT TO TRICK ME! MAKE ME BELIEVE THAT I HAVE A FAMILY, JUST SO YOU CAN ALL HAVE A LAUGH AT HOW PATHETIC I AM!"

"We would never do something like that. Me, Mother and Father aren't as bad as people make us out to be. Tom used to be bad when he was Voldemort, but not anymore. He's really quite nice once you get to know him. Even Uncle Sev is a nice person too, once you get to know him. None of us would lie to you about this. Trust us."

"Why should I trust you? Two of you have tried to kill me. Two of you have done nothing but insult me the past four years, and one of you I've never met. HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO TRUST YOU?!"

"He has a point. I tried to kill him in his first and second year, your Father tried to kill him in his second year, you and Sev have bullied him for four years. It's not surprising that he doesn't trust us." Lucius sighs and his shoulders slump in defeat. "Even if he does believe us, do you really expect him to just throw away the past thirteen- nearly fourteen years of his life?"

"Your right. I'm sorry Al- Harry. I was just so happy to get you back that I never took your feelings on this matter into consideration. Can you forgive me?"

"I have already forgiven all of you. Sure you've made the last four years of my life an even greater hell than it already was, but you are the lesser of two evils. I don't know if I will learn to trust you, I don't know if I can ever trust again, but if what you are saying is true, I will try."

"What do you mean by us being the lesser of two evils?" Lucius questions.

"..."

"Harry," Draco says taking a few steps towards me. "Who will kill you if you're not at the Dursleys?"

"..."

"Harry, please," he says placing his hand on my shoulders.

"Dumbledore. He said that I have to stay there if I wanted to live. At first, I thought it was because of the blood wards, but at the end of my second year, on the second day of summer, Uncle played the gas chamber game and they must have thought that I was passed out, but I wasn't. I saw him hand some money over to them. He said that he would pay them more if they took 'better care of me' and made me more submissive. Things got worse after that."

"Harry. My mate. No. What could possibly be worse than using toxic gas to hurt you?" Tom says whilst rushing over to me (knocking Draco out of the way) and enveloping me into a bone breaking hug. His warmth is a nice change to the constant cold that I have felt for the past two years.

"It's strange."

"What's strange my mate?"

"You feel so warm."

"And your cold. Most people would think that strange" he chuckles lightly, but you can hear the tears threatening to be spilt behind it.

"That's not what's strange."

"Then what is?"

"That I can feel it. I haven't felt anything since the summer before my thirteenth birthday." He whimpers and the tears that he was holding back stream down his face. "Don't cry. It's actually quite nice."

"My Harry, my mate. How are you not broken?"

"I am. I usually do a better job at hiding it, but for some reason, you drag it out of me. I wonder why?"

"It's because we are mates. You can't hide from me, as I can't hide from you. Don't you feel it? The bond is strong."

"I feel something but it's distorted. Like there's something blocking it."

With those words he pulls out of the one-sided hug, grabs my hand and drags me towards the fireplace. He grabs some floo powder, throws it into the fire and says "Gringotts."


	13. Gringotts - Part 1

If Tom hadn't had hold of my hand I would have gone flying on my face once the floo spat us out. After steadying me he directed me down the black and white marble, white-walled entryway and towards one of the mahogany desks. It was one of many. Each desk had a Goblin sat Behring it all ether weighing gold, jewellery, stones of all kinds and colours or writing in lodgers. More Goblins were walking around, either carrying things from one desk to the next or guiding witches or wizards to rooms or to the carts to enter their vaults. The bank was quite empty, which was probably a good thing considering who I am and who I was with, not that anyone would have recognised us, but it was still good.

We waited patiently for the Goblin to notice us. Well, I did at least, Tom couldn't stop tapping his foot, a sign of his irritation of being made to wait. I drown out the tapping of his foot and studied the Goblin teller in front of me. He had the trademark pointed ears, greeny-grey skin and sharp teeth that all Goblins adorned. His features were sharp and he wore a Victorian era suit. Black waistcoat and a white shirt with frills on the sleeves. Despite being long out of faction it actually suited him. All the other Goblins are wearing the same style of outfit only in baiting colours. Each desk had a candle on it. I look back at the Goblin in front of me and notice that I recognise him.

"How can I be of service?" The goblin said harshly and mockingly.

"Hello, Griphook, I'm not exactly sure. I was talking to... My friend here, it turns out we are Mates. But although the bond is strong on his end, it seems distorted to me. When I told him that he grabbed me and dragged me here."

Griphook looked shocked, well as shocked as one can look with sharp teeth and naturally narrowed eyes. "Well let's find someone to run a test for you then..."

"Actually, if it's all the same to you and your not too busy, I would like you to run the test. You have worked with me in the past and I trust you not to let any of this get out as it is all sensitive information and I would rather it not get into the hands of anyone that would use this to harm either me or my Mate and his family."

"Very well. Please follow me then, I will lead you somewhere private for this conversation to be had." Griphook says jumping down from his desk and hobbling down the steps and across the hall. Tom is looking at me strangely. I choose to ignore it. 

Not many witches or wizards have any respect for the Goblin race. Well, they don't really have any respect for anything that isn't a witch or wizard, not even creatures, which they call 'half-breeds'. I find that name to be repulsive and I believe that everyone should be treated with respect unless they do something to lose it. The Goblins are mean to us witches and wizards, but it is understandable. We've always treated them as something lesser to us, so I don't blame them for being bitter towards our race. I intend to treat them as I would like to be treated. If Tom doesn't like that then he can piss off!

My mind comes back into focus to find that we are standing in front of a dark wood door in a hallway that is decorated much the same way as the entrance hall. Griphook opens the door and walks inside, holding the door open for us and tells us to take a seat. After a thank you from me (Tom surprises me by saying it too) we all take a seat. Me and Tom on one side and Griphook on the other. It takes a minute for him to be able to get into the chair (it is about twice his size) but once he does he places his elbows on the desk and entwined his fingers do that is chin can rest comfortably on his fists.

"So, where would you like to begin?"

"How about an inheritance test, that way we can see what he is and any blocks he may have on him." Tom says in a no-nonsense tone.

"Please" I add on once it seems like he won't. I shoot him a slight glare and say to him "treat Griphook and the other Goblins with the respect they deserve. They tend our money, do test and rituals go us. They have done nothing to deserve this type of belittlement, so I would appreciate it if you didn't treat them that way."

Griphook seems to choke on his saliva for a moment before shooting me a curious and kind look. He then waved his hand and some sheets of parchment, a bowl of some kind of potion and a knife float out of some draws and make there way over to the desk. "Please, would you cut your palm and put seven drops if blood into the potion." I do as he says, not even flinching as the blade sliced through my tender flesh. As I am going this I notice that the blade has words in another language on it, most probably the Goblin language- Gobbledygook. I put seven drops of blood into the potion and watch in fascination as Griphook picked up and unused quill, stirs the potion with it and then places the quill on the parchment. "This will take five minutes," he says to me. Throughout our conversation, Griphooks voice has gotten kinder and more respectful towards me. I nod in thanks and give him a small smile. My muscles are not used to this and protest their usage. 

I take the time to look around the room. The walls are a soft almost bronze type of brown and the floor has a cream carpet. There are no windows and only one lit candle on the desk, however, this does not stop the bright almost natural light to illuminate the room. The furniture is made of dark cherry wood and included, three chairs, a desk, a bookshelf, a chest of drawers and a long bench that was placed at the wall behind me and Tom. The desk and chairs are sat on a fluffy rug that matched the colour of the walls. Books overflowed from the bookshelf and there were a few piles of them on the chest of drawers and a single pile on the desk. More parchment was also piled neatly on the desk. The room was big but cosy.

Once the time was up Griphook cleared his the ought to get my attention "would you like to read it or would you prefer that I read it out to both of you?"

"Could you please read it? It would make it easier and would save you some time."

"Very well;

Name- Alexander Narcissa Malfoy

Paternal- Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Maternal- Narcissa Druella Malfoy Nee Black

Siblings- Draconis Lucius Malfoy (twin- older)

Uncles- Sirius Orion Black and Regulus Arcturus Black

Aunts- Bellatrix Walburga Lestrange Nee Black and Andromeda Callipso Tonks Nee Black

Cousin- Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks

D.O.B- June 5th 1980

Godmother- Bellatrix Lestrange

Godfather- Severus Snape

 

Fake birth certificate

Name- Harry James Potter

Paternal- James Charles Potter

Maternal- Lillian Rose Potter Nee Evans

D.O.B- July 31st 1980

Godmother- Alice Longbottom

Godfather- Sirius Black

Godbrother- Neville Longbottom

 

Creature inheritance;

Midnight Veela- blocked- partially overcome

Spry- blocked

Nightshade- blocked

Basilisk- blocked

Dominant- 100%

Mate- Tom Marvolo Riddle- submissive Werewolf

 

Creature forms;

Humanoid

Half of two different creatures

Third of three different creatures

All four creatures

 

Magical inheritance;

Metamorphmagus- blocked

Necromancy- blocked

Elemental magic (nature)- blocked

Elemental magic (air)- blocked

Parseltongue- blocked- 60% overcome

Parselmagic- blocked

Apparition- blocked

Animagus- blocked

Wandless magic- blocked

Wordlessmagic- blocked

Death glare- blocked

Venomous bite- blocked

Creature speak- blocked

 

Magic type;

Core- Dark- blocked (70%)

Level- 600- stronger than Merlin

Elemental- blocked

Necromancy- blocked

 

Other blocks, spells and potions

Mate pull- blocked- 20% breakthrough

Mate bond- blocked- 20% breakthrough

Forced glamour- 60% breakthrough

Loyalty potion (Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor, Molly Weasleys, Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley) 20% breakthrough

Trust potion (Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor, Molly Weasleys, Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley) 20% breakthrough

Hate potion (Severus Snape, Tom Riddle, Malfoy family and all Slytherins) 100% breakthrough

Lazy potion (to avoid doing homework and space out during lessons)

Love potion (to Ginny Weasley- to activate on 15th birthday)

Memory block (have trouble remembering things discussed in class or what you have been told)

Hero potion ( have overwhelming desire to save everyone)

Imperio (to find trouble, disobey rules and cause problems for Severus Snape)

Liquid crucio (since four days after the end of second year)

All keyed to Albus Dumbledore"

As Griphook spoke his voice became harder and colder, but when he got to the bottom of the page and read about the Imperio and liquid crucio he nearly screamed in horror. I was in a state of shock and Tom was crying and whimpering into my shoulder (he enveloped me into a hug when Griphook read to us about the love potion). 

Before I know what is happening Griphook rips me from Toms' arms and drags me out of the room and through a set of doors on the other side of the hall. Tom comes running in after me. "Mr Alexander Malfoy needs an emergency cleansing ritual" he shouts at the four Goblins that are in the room handing over the paperwork to them. One rushes to an intercom and yells something in Gobbledygook into it. A few seconds later another Goblin comes crashing through the door.

"What is the extent of the damage?" He says to Griphook.

"I am uncertain at this point. Once I read the extent of the potions, spells and blocks I rushed him here. I didn't do a medical history test, I thought it would be better to wait on that."

"Good, good. We will go through that later" he then turns to the other Goblins "progress?"

"We are ready for him" they chortle together.

"Sir, if you would stand in the centre of the circle so that we can remove these atrocious things." Nodding I walk into the centre of the circle "I will have to warn you that this will be very painful. But it must be done." Again I nod and give him a weak smile as an indication to start. All of a sudden the six Goblins present in the room start to chant. I seize up, waiting for the pain to hit. Nothing. Not even a twitch of my muscles. I look at Griphook to see that his face is a mask of horror and the other Goblins look the same. Toms' face is blank but I can see that tears are still leaking from his eyes and he's in a great deal of pain. As I am looking at him something happens. A bright black light envelopes me, blocking out the view of anything else.

Two hours later the strange light explodes outwards knocking all the Goblins and Tom back into the walls.

"Let's hope that we never have to cleanse you again. Those runes around and inside the circle are supposed to lock your magic inside so that this doesn't happen" said the Goblin that was called into the room via the intercom. He still looks shocked and quite pale.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know the light would do that."

"Not to worry, Mr Malfoy, we should have warned you."

"I hope that no-one was hurt when the light exploded."

"We are all quite alright, however, there is something that is concerning us all that I'm sure we would like the answer to."

"What's concerning you?"

"Well to put it frankly, it is the fact that you didn't scream. Not so much as a flinch, and that was the worse that we have ever had to cleanse in all of the history of Gringotts."

"That's simple. I stopped feeling anything soon after the end of my second year. It's like all my nerves shut down."

"You don't feel anything?"

"Only my Mates touch."

"This is somewhat concerning. Would you be opposed to a medical history test?"

"..."

"Nothing discussed will leave these walls. I promise."

"O-ok." I say. Griphook as the Goblin I was just speaking to lead me and Tom out of the room and back into the office.


	14. Gringotts - Part 2

"My apologies," the Goblin says once we are all seated (Griphook summons another chair for himself) "my name is Namarook. I am the head Goblin and manager of this bank. Now onto business Mr Malfoy-"

"Please call me Harry. I'm not ready to sort through this whole identity mess. For now, I'm going to focus on my inheritance and the blocks and that."

"Very well. Now as I was saying this test is a little different than the inheritance test. For instance, you will need to place ten drops of blood into the potion as opposed to seven. Plus the blood must come from your wrist instead of your palm."

"Right" I wait until everything has been summoned and then do as he said, Namarook uses a new quill to stir the mixture and places it on a blank piece of parchment. After twenty-five minutes the test is done. He picks it up and begins reading;

Age one- healthy, hit by deadly curse.

Age two- malnourishment, dehydration, bruises and minor cuts.

Age three- malnourishment, dehydration, bruises, minor cuts, minor burns and a broken finger.

Age four-malnourishment, dehydration, bruises, minor cuts, minor burns, two broken fingers and three cracked ribs.

Age five-malnourishment, dehydration, bruises, minor cuts, major cuts, welts (from a belt), burns, three cracked ribs, one broken rib, fractured skull, broken hand and dislocated knee

Age six-malnourishment, dehydration, bruises, minor cuts, major cuts, welts (from a belt), burns, three cracked ribs, one broken rib, fractured skull, broken hand, broken leg, shattered pelvis and dislocated knee

Age seven-malnourishment, dehydration, bruises, minor cuts, major cuts, welts (from a belt), burns, fractured skull, broken hand, damaged spine, two broken ribs, two cracked ribs, two broken fingers on right hand, dislocated right shoulder, stab marks in hands (from a fork), broken nose, mild burning of the mouth, nose and windpipe

Age eight-malnourishment, dehydration, bruises, minor cuts, major cuts, welts (from a belt), burns, three cracked ribs, one broken rib, fractured skull, broken hand, stab marks in hands, Rape, broken nose, mild burning of the mouth, nose and windpipe

Age nine-malnourishment, dehydration, bruises, minor cuts, major cuts, welts (from a belt), burns, three cracked ribs, one broken rib, fractured skull, broken hand, stab marks in hands, broken nose, rape, mild burning of the mouth, nose and windpipe and dislocated knee

Age ten-malnourishment, dehydration, bruises, minor cuts, major cuts, welts (from a belt), burns, three cracked ribs, one broken rib, fractured skull, broken hand, stab marks in hands,broken nose, rape, mild burning of the mouth, nose and windpipe and fractured knee

Age eleven-malnourishment, dehydration, bruises, minor cuts, major cuts, welts (from a belt), burns, three cracked ribs, one broken rib, fractured skull, broken hand, stab marks in hands, broken nose, mild burning of the mouth, nose and windpipe, burns on the hands, strangulation and bruised chest and back

Age twelve-malnourishment, dehydration, bruises, minor cuts, major cuts, welts (from a belt), burns, three cracked ribs, one broken rib, fractured skull, broken hand, stab marks in hands, dislocated knee, broken arm, bones removed in said arm, Basilisk venom (healed with Phoenix tears), rape, broken nose, mild burning of the mouth, nose and windpipe, liquid crucio

Age thirteen-malnourishment, dehydration, bruises, minor cuts, major cuts, welts (from a belt), burns, three cracked ribs, one broken rib, fractured skull, broken hand, stab marks in hands, dementors sucking memories, rape, broken nose, mild burning of the mouth, nose and windpipe, liquid crucio

Age fourteen- Rape, stabs in hands, welts on back, punctured kidney, damaged spine, four broken ribs, two cracked ribs, shattered right leg, left hand shattered, two broken fingers on right hand, dislocated right shoulder, cracked skull, severe malnourishment, severe dehydration, broken nose, cracked jaw, cuts up and down entire body, collapsed lung and severe burning of the mouth, nose and windpipe, liquid crucio"

No one could speak. No one could move. Angry magic swirled around the room, suffocating me. I flinch and slide down in my seat trying to get away from the violent magic that seems to seep into my bones, filling me with dread. 'Oh no! I've done it now! They're going to kill me for this! Why can't I just behave? All I ever do is make everyone angry. That's why they hate me. The Malfoys, Severus, the Goblins and Tom, my Mate. Everyone hates me and so do I.' No one seems to notice me as I slide onto the floor and back away from them into the far corner of the room. In my terror, I wrap my wings around myself (the ritual removed my glamour) tearing my shirt as I do.

Namarook's POV

I am horrified at what this boy has been forced to endure. How could that old fool and those Muggles do all of this to him? It takes me five minutes to overcome my shock. When I do I look around to find that Griphook and Harry's friend are still battling their anger. I look at the chair where Harry was previously occupying to find him gone. I cast a quick glance around the room and locate him in the corner. He has curled himself up against the wall and is shaking and crying. His body, whilst slack, is clearly in a defensive position. I get out of the chair and walk towards him only for him to flinch and start mumbling incoherently under his breath.

I turn to the other two occupants and say "calm yourselves down right now. You are scaring Harry, and if this continues I will have you both thrown from this room." My words are instantly obeyed and the angry magic stops swirling around us. Harry's friend is the first to react and is instantly on his feet and rushing toward us. Harry flinched violently and started to scream.

"Harry, it's ok my love. We're not angry at you. We're just upset at the extent that you have been made to suffer. No one here is going to hurt you. Not now, not ever. We want to help you. Please let us."

"Your friend is correct. We will not hurt you" Griphook says kindly; well as kindly as a Goblins voice can.

"You promise?" He whispers lowering his wings slightly and looking up through his lashes.

"Harry it is against Goblin laws to harm a witch or a wizard without due cause. You have done nothing to imply that you mean us any harm. Plus I consider you a friend. You remembered my name even though the last time you met me was four years ago, and since the start of this meeting, you have shown nothing but respect to me, something that no witch or wizard has ever done. You even showed consideration for my work and choose for me to read things out so that we can save time on passing the documents out."

"My love, you are my Mate. I won't dream of hurting you. I even vowed not to."

"Your not mad at me?"

"Why would we be mad at you, my love?"

"What they did?"

"Is not your fault. There is nothing you could have done to justify all of that!"

"I deserve it for being a freak. All my accidental magic and for going to a school that teaches it. That's why I get punished."

"No. Their wrong. You are not a freak. You are perfect just the way you are."

"It doesn't matter" I watch as Harry seems to close off his emotions and recede into a husk void of emotion. He then stands up and walks back to the desk and sits down in the seat that he was previously occupying. We all knew what those words meant. He thinks that he doesn't matter. I watch as a single year falls down his Mates face."You said in the letter that there was a problem with my vaults?"

"Yes. Are you knowledgeable of what Lord and Heirships you are currently entitled to?"

"No. I thought I was the Potter Heir, but coincide ring I am not a Potter I have no idea."

"We shall do a test. This one will take three drops of blood from your right ring finger." Once everything is summoned by me he stabs his finger with the self-healing knife and drops the required amount of blood into the potion. I stir it and pour it onto the parchment. A few minutes later I am reading it out for everyone in the room to hear;

"Alexander Narcissa Malfoy

Lord to the Noble house of Potter (by adoption)

Lord to the most ancient and noble house of Peverell (by adoption)

Lord to the most ancient and noble house of Gryffindor (by adoption)

Lord to the most ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw

Lord to the most ancient and noble house of Hufflepuff

Lord to the most ancient and noble house of Slytherin (by conquest)

Lord to the most ancient and noble house of Emrys (by adoption)

 

Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Malfoy

Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Black

 

Potter family vault

James's private vault

Harry's private vault

Peverell family vault

Cadmus private vault

Antioch private vault

Ignotus private vault

Gryffindor private vault

Gryffindor school funds vault

Ravenclaw private vault

Ravenclaw school vault

Hufflepuff private vault

Hufflepuff school vault

Slytherin private vault

Slytherin school vault

Emrys private vault

Malfoy 25% family vault

Malfoy 50% school vault (available until end of final year)

Black family vault

 

Potter manor

Godric's Hollow

Peverell manor

Gryffindor castle

Gryffindor villa

Ravenclaw castle

Ravenclaw library

Hufflepuff castle

Hufflepuff manor

Slytherin castle

Slytherin cabin

Hogwarts

Malfoy manor 25%

Malfoy holiday home 25%

12 grimmauld place 25%"

 

"Well that interesting. Could you please explain to me why I am the Heir of the Four Founders."

"Well you were adopted into the potter line they are direct descendants of Peverell and Gryffindor. You also defeated Lord Voldemort as a first year. He was Lord Slytherin by blood and he was the last descendant, but since you defeated him the house saw him as unworthy to carry such a title and decided to make you it's Lord. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw did not have any children so they decided that the one who laid claim to both Slytherin and Gryffindor would also be their Heir and Lord."

"Right. What about Emrys?"

"That I am not too sure on. The details concerning his vault are a mystery. No one has ever been The Lord or Heir since the death of Merlin himself. We could look through the files and see if we can find anything that can explain it?"

Yes, but please don't do out of your way to get it. The details can wait and you can always send me an owl to give me some information or request that I come in to go through said information. There is no hurry."

"Well yes, that would be helpful. I will get the information for you sorted as soon as possible."

"Great. Would you also be able to do this for me?" He grabs a piece of parchment and writes something down and then hands it to me. I read through it and a smirk creeps onto my face.

"Well of course."

"Thank you. Now, what is the problem with the vaults?"


	15. The Lords Plan

It's been three days since Tom and I came back to Malfoy manor, and there's still no word from Gringotts. I'm waiting for an important letter to come. I've locked myself up in this room just waiting for it to come. Tom and the others tried to get me out of the room the first two days, but they haven't disturbed me so far today. The House Elves have been bringing me my meals three times a day and one nutrient potion per meal. They also bring me six drinks a day. I take the potion and drink the water but leave the food. I'm too busy planning to eat. I need the preparations to be finished by Friday, which is tomorrow. I hope that it can be done.

I think back to the last hour of that day.

/"Well Harry, firstly I would like to apologise on behalf of myself and every Goblin that work here that have come into contact with your vaults" Namarook said."

"Why? What happened?"

"It seems that your previous vault manager, Daggertooth, has been letting a Mr. Albus Dumbledore, Mrs. Molly Weasley, Mr Ronald Weasley, Miss. Ginny Weasley, Mrs. Fred and George Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger and a Mr. Remus Lupin gain access to your vault and take funds out. Mr. Albus Dumbledore has also been sending 5000 galleons every summer to the vaults of a Mrs. Molly Weasley, Mr Ronald Weasley, Miss. Ginny Weasley, and 10000 transferred into muggle money to a Mr. Vernon Dursley."

"WHAT?! They were being paid to be my friends? He was paying the Dursleys to abuse me? How could he? Why would he do that? Is there any way to get it back from them all? Well except Fred, George and Remus, as I gave those three permission to get money out if they need it."

"Yes, and it shall be done. I will make sure that no one but those four have money taken back. Would you like it with interest?"

"No. That'll only mean that Mr. Weasley would have to work longer hours at the ministry in order to make enough to live off, and I don't want this to effect him. Could you make it so that the Weasley's can pay the money back in monthly instalments?"

"As you wish. Now would you like to claim your Lord and Heirships?"

"Thank you, and yes please."

"Griphook, will you please get the rings?"

"Right away Sir." We wait a few moments before Griphook walks back into the room with the ring braces in his hands. "Now, Harry, you will need to place all the Lordship rings on your right ring finger and the Heirship rings on your left ring finger."

The Potter Lords ring is a thick gold band with the Potter of a crest with a golden stag and doe with their foreheads touching surrounded by Rubies and diamonds. Once it is on I gain the Ancient knowledge that comes from the Potter family.

The Peverell Lords ring is a thick silver band with the Peverell crest of a triangle with a circle in it and a line going down the middle. Once I place this on my finger it merges with the Potter Lord ring. All it's knowledge is instantly transported to me.

All of the Hogwarts founders Lords rings were gold, silver, white gold or black gold with the corresponding house crest on them. The Gryffindor ring had Ruby's around the crest whilst the Slytherin ring had emeralds and the Hufflepuff had topaz and the Ravenclaw had sapphires. Before I get a chance to put any of these ones on they all start to flow and merge together to create a multi coloured band with all four of the metals swirling together leaving four gaps for one of the four types of hems to go into. In order from right to left it went, ruby, sapphire, emerald and topaz. The Hogwarts crest was situated on the top. I turn to Namarook and ask "can I place this ring on a different finger or does it have to go on the same one as the others?"

"Well they joined together off your hand so I'm betting that we have no choice in the matter. Place it on your right middle finger."

"Right" I do as asked and all the founders knowledge is transported to me. I then turn to the Merlin Lords ring. This one was a silver leaf pattern band with gold stars shaped like a Orion's Belt. I place this on my right ring finger and it merges with the Potter and Pervelle ring. Merlins wisdom is transported to me.

The Malfoy Heir ring was a thin silver band encased in diamonds and attached to the Malfoy crest. I place this one on my left ring finger and all the knowledge from the Malfoy line is instantly known to me. The Black Heir ring was a thin gold band encased in black onyx stones and attached to the black family crest. I place this on the same finger as the Malfoy's ring and the Black family history is transferred to my brain. All the rings were magical firing and shrunk to my size upon being put on.

"Is there anything else that needs to be done or discussed?" Tom asked

"Yes. Just one more thing" Namarook replied. He then waves his arm and a full length mirror appears. "Would you like to see what you look like, Harry?"

"Of course. It'll be interesting to see what I look like without the glamour" I say standing up and walking towards the mirror. What I see when I get there makes my jaw hit the floor.

I have long, (reaching just above my buttocks) bushy cobalt blue hair, eyebrows and eyelashes and my eyes are yellow and look like they are sparking. *(Like the eyes of the boy from the movie 'Insidious')* my skin was white, almost translucent with what looked like dark tree bark sticking out of my neck going up around my now long ears that looked like those of elves only curved at the tips and up towards my face and changing into blacky-green scales. Four small black horns stuck out of my hair making a spaced cluster at the top of my head *(like the Basilisk from the movie)* and curving slightly backwards. My wings look a little different now as opposed to before. They were still black that shined blue, but now there seemed to be an electric blue glow emitting from them and encasing them. I was even taller than I was before. I used to be 4'9" and now I estimate myself to be 5'3".

"Wow, I look awesome, and I'm willing to bet that it continues below my shirt, but-"

"It is fine Harry. You do not need to remove your top here" Namarook said while Griphook nods his agreement "you can do that later and write us to let us know what you look like, if you want to that is. It had been a while since a Nightshade inheritance- we thought the creature to be extinct and that no one would ever inherit it. Same with a Spry. Although it is a common creature, no one has inherited it for over two hundred years. One thousand for a Nightshade. Not to mention the Basilisk. That one has never been heard of. A Midnight Veela is common enough though."

"Once, just once, can't I be fucking normal."

"Language" Tom says.

"English" I reply back. Tom adopts a look of mock indignation, but you can see the amusement shining in his eyes. The two Goblins however openly smirk at my quick wit. "Namarook, Griphook, I would like you two and the other four Goblins that did the cleansing to take 100 galleons each for all your aid."

"We will. Thank you" they say bowing to me. I bow back and wait for Tom to join me before leading the way out of the room and back towards the floo./

It is at that moment that an Owl from Gringotts soars through the open window of the room I'm staying in. I take the four letters and give the Owl some treats. Only once it has left the room do I study the letters and smirk;

Mr. kobaru kaen

Mr. Tori Kaen

Miss. Tsubame Kaen

Mr. Asuka- Kaen

I exit the room, closing the door behind me and rush down to the lounge in search of the others. Upon entering I realise that they are all sat close together talking. It seems that they are trying to come up with a plan to get me out of the room. I clear my throat to announce my presence. "Hey-"

"Finally! We've be worried about you" Draco sighs obviously happy that I'm downstairs.

"Sorry, I've been working on something important."

"And what, pray tell, is so important that you lock yourself away for three days, not eating and barely sleeping?" Severus drawled.

"Well if you read these you'll know" I say handing the four letters over to him.

"Four? As in one for each house? How will you manage this? They are obviously siblings and quadruplets for that. How will you find people matching these requirements?"

"I won't. However if I clone myself three times, add memories and alter said memories to fit the clone then it will be possible. I just have to make one of the clones female, which shouldn't be that hard. Give each of them the required personality, and hey-presto. We get one for each house. It's foolproof!"

"It's not a bad plan, considering it's coming from a dunderhead such as you, but might I ask who is who?" 

I hand the plans over to him. He reads them and then passes them around. 

• Mr. kobaru kaen- me- Slytherin;

• Mr. Tori Kaen- slightly more muscular than me and Asuka- height 5'3"- stubborn, smart, strong, brave, daring, and honourable- favourite colour red- favorite food chicken, vegetables, chocolate, apples, bananas, kiwi, potatoes and liquorice- dislikes spicy food, hard candy, chips, gravy, treacle, pizza and rules- allergies none- likes quidditch- doesn't trust easily-Gryffindor. 

• Miss. Tsubame Kaen- serious yet lay back, very smart, loves to read, a quick learner, witty and wise- healthy weight- height 5'- favourite colour purple- favorite food beef, gravy, vegetables, apples , bananas, potatoes, hard candy, chips, treacle and pizza- dislikes spicy food and rules- allergies kiwi and lactose intolerant- dislikes quidditch- doesn't trust easily- Ravenclaw.

• Mr. Asuka Kaen- bubbly, smart, fair, loyal and kind- skinny and muscular- height 5'3"- likes nearly everything- dislikes mints and spicy food- allergies strawberries, pumpkin and mango- neither likes nor dislikes quidditch- doesn't trust easily- Hufflepuff.

• Create a mind-link.

• Have some of their own memories, replace my name with theirs when spoken to directly, add memories of each other.

• All know the plan.

"Do you think it can be done?" Severus asked Tom.

"Yeah, but there are two problems with this; one Dumbles will know that the other three are clones and two; the names are Japanese- you don't speak Japanese."

"Parselmagic- I've found two spells that will make it so that the three clones are real. It's almost impossible to tell that they are clones. The only way to do so is if you cut one, the other will bleed as well. Hence quadruplets. I can just sprout some nonsense about having a soul link. I also found a spell that will make it so that I know how to read, write and speak Japanese. If I do the spell on myself now then when we transfer everything to the clones they will know it to."

"We better get started then" everyone sighs with Toms announcement, since he said 'we' to the entire room.


	16. Hogwarts and a Hitch in the Plan

A/N- all of the new names mean bird or are names of specific birds or have a Kanji that is the symbol for bird so any letters written will be signed with a bird at the bottom and the number four. 

kobaru kaen means bird king.

Tori means bird.

Tsubame- meaning "swallow (bird)."

Asuka- Asu meaning "to fly" and ka meaning "bird."

## that will be the symbol for the signature.

Gurē means Grey.

Dāku means Dark.

Raito means Light.

Burakku means Black.

 

After Five days of of practicing the spells Tom and I were confident enough to make the clones. They are a great achievement and worked out better than I thought they would. We gave them the memories and traits that they require to do their jobs and I might just let them stick arround once this war is over. After all they are basically real. The only thing different is that they don't have a creature inheritance like I do. No bother. I will just have to keep mine a secret from everyone at school. Also none of them have my scars or have any memories of the abuse but they do have knowledge of it. Once the clones were finished and full activated we sent replied to our Hogwarts letters. We are now enrolled at the school.

Before we finished them I requested that they call Lucius, Narcissa and Draco dad, mum and big brother. The three mentioned were very happy about this arrangement. I'm still not ready to make that commitment yet, nor do I trust them enough to do so. I do believe them about being their child, but after being abused, lied to and betrayed I'm finding it hard to trust anyone. 

Tom showed the documents from Gringotts to everyone else once we got back and there wasn't a dry eye in the room once everyone was finished reading it all. Well except mine of course. Even Severus was crying. I guess after years of it, I'm more conditioned to it than the rest. I know that Tom and Severus had difficult childhoods- they told me so and that if I ever needed to talk that they would listen. I'm yet to take them up on that offer. I don't think I ever will. I try not to think about it, but the memories haunt my dreams. I've taken to using wandless silencing charms so that I don't wake everyone up with my screaming. They have to be wandless as my wand no longer works for me. Luckily parselmagic requires no wand to do the spells.

Another good thing, it seems the bond between everyone and me is getting stronger. Not much so, but still. I don't flinch as violently when they go to touch me, but I still flinch regardless. 

A week after they were created we found ourselves in Diagon Alley to get ourselves some owls. Tori picked up a dark brown male barn owl called Dāku. Asuka got a grey female tawny owl called Gurē. Tsubame favoured a light brown male screech owl called Raito. I still have Hedwig, but I used some spells and potions to make her feathers black and changed her name to Burakku.

Once they got their owls we went to Gringotts to sort out the vaults. We opened a new one under the name of Kaen and transferred money from each of my vaults into this one. We then sorted out some personal vaults and got the money from each of the founders vaults to go into our personal vaults so that it corresponded with which house we would get into. Once that was finished we went to Knockturn Alley to get our wands. 

I got one that was made out of blood oak wood with the cores being basilisk horn, unicorn blood, dark Phoenix feather and dragons heartstring. It was 12" long and had a pinkish red tint. My wand will whistle to let me know when there is danger near by, improve my healing magic, dark magic, dark hexes, dark curses and make my charms more powerful.

Tori's wand was made of yew and had the cores of a unicorn hair, Phoenix feather and Threshal blood. It's 9" long and is a light yellowish colour. It will improve his healing magic, hexes and dark magic.

Tsubame's is made of Beech wood and has the cores of Threshal hair, coral and shell. It will improve her dark magic, hexes and healing magic. The wand is a whitish colour and is 11" long. If we are all powerful it will attract too much attention from Dick-a-door.

Asuka's wand is made of Apple wood and has the core of a Veela. It will improve all his dark magic, hexes and cuses. It's 13 and a half inches long and a creamy colour. It will make light spells hard which will go in our favour. 

Once we left the wand shop to make our way up to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Malfoy manor, I felt a strange tug towards the pet shop in Knockturn Alley. I follow the pull into the shop and stop next to a tank that held a baby basilisk. After a quick conversation with her I find out that she is my familiar. Without any hesitation I get her. Once done we go back to the manor.

This brings us to now. I'm sat in my room bored when I decide to wire some letters to the people I think can be trusted. Hopefully they are my true friends.

/Sirius Black

Hello, I would like to give you a name as to whom is writing this letter, but all I can tell you is that I know Harry Potter. He is here with me and is safe. I can guarantee you that.

The reason he is with me and not at his relatives house is because after the latest torcher and beating session they nearly killed him. Don't worry though, he is safe, alive and well. I just thought that you would like to know that this has been going on since he was left with those monsters and that Dumbledore knew about what was happening. 

Again just letting you know. I didn't want you to be worried when he didn't turn up for school this year. Me and my family will be teaching him all he needs to know.

P.S. Do not reply to this letter.

P.P.S. This message is charmed so that only you can read it.

##

I quickly write the same letter to Remus, Luna, Neville, Fred and George changing the names out to fit the receiver. And then walk downstairs and into the dining room got dinner. I am now eating three small meals a day, however I won't eat with everyone. Still I will sit on in the meals and listen to the conversations and occasionally input my own opinions or a few sentences. After years of forced mutism I'm still getting used to talking to people outside of business or school work. I'm slowly getting there though.

Today's conversation is about the start of term which is a month away.

"Are you sure that this will work, love? What if you get into the same house?"

"Doubtful, but if we do then we will just have to make it work. All of us know the plan and I'm sure that Alzander will go along with it."

"Alzander? Whose that?"

"Draco, how could you possibly not know the name if the sorting hat? Or did you think that sorting hat was his name? Ether way it's shameful." He blushes at my words and looks down at his food not saying anything more for a good while. 

"So if you can get Alzander on board then the plan will go off without a hitch" Tom puts in.

"Yep, all we will need to do then is make friends within our house whilst corresponding with each other, and were all set."

"But how will you make that work? None of the other houses will want to be around a Slytherin" Lucius says.

"That is the reason that I've stopped taking my nutrient potions. That way when I get to Hogwarts I will be very skinny. That along with how little I eat and the fact that I barely smile or speak will inform all the houses of a problem. Everyone else will think that my siblings want to keep an eye on me and won't question it. I'll be a silent member of the groups."

"So that's why you are risking your health. I am not happy about it, but it seems that there is no other way to do it. Oh, but please be careful. The bond might not be there but I am still your mother and I do worry about you."

"I will, don't worry." The conversation moved on to going shopping for school supplies, so I tuned it out. 'This is going to be a long month' 

I was right. It was a very long month. By the time that we were on the Hogwarts express my thought had gotten much darker, and I was cutting on a regular basis. The others don't know because I put so much personality into the clones and traits from the four founders into them that they are now no longer clones. They have their own creature to boot. All three of them are Veels, and came into their inheritance a week ago. We each wore a Lord ring to show which house we belonged to. We have them hidden under a glamour.

The past week and a half I have had to nick two blood replenishing potions from the medical wing. Thankfully no one but Tom and Aria (my familiar) have noticed yet. She caught me one night, but she hasn't told anyone. I made her promise. I've caught Tom giving me funny looks a few times in the morning after I've cut, but he never said anything. Just gave me a big hug and refused to let me go for at least half an hour. I know that he suspects what I'm doing, but knows that he won't get answers from me.

After saying good bye to our family and Tom (wearing a glamour of course) Draco, Tsubame, Tori, Asuka and I board the train and find an empty compartment. Our luggage following behind us with the use of ^wingardiun Leviosa.^ We place our trunks and empty owl cages on the rack above our seats and place a locking and silencing charm on the door. We then proceed to finalise our plans. I have not put on much weight this past month and due to my frequent cutting sessions I'm a bit paler than I was before. This will help me inter grate with my siblings groups.

An hour into the train ride we had decided that our story should be that we are the adopted children of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, but we weren't going to tell anyone of the circumstances surrounding the adoption and why it happened. We also came up with a believable story as to why each of us were a Heir to one of the houses. Once we finished going over the story and making sure that everyone understood it there was a knock at the door. I look up to see Luna standing there. I unlock the door and let her enter.

"The Nargles have been busy this summer and the Wackspurgals have been spinning a long web of deceit. How have the dragon and four birds been? Not planning on causing the goat problems are we? Tell me dearest brother, where did you come up with these name?"

"Luna, how did I know that you would figure this out? We are fine and yes we are. The plan is to put him on edge and hopefully drag this school out from under his feet, secretly of course. Plus the Goblins came up with the names. I just wanted them to be in another language, so that it doesn't cause too much suspicion."

"That is all well and good then, I do hope that you will share your plan with me. I would so love to help you out. The goat has gone too far and the Nargles say he will go further still."

"I knew I could count on you Luna. We will fill you in on the plan now."

***************

About two hours later we are standing in the great hall behind the first years waiting to be sorted. Draco is sitting at the Slytherin table and Luna is at the Ravenclaw table. We watch and clap with everyone else as they get sorted into their family. It takes nearly forty-five minuets before Professor McGonnigal makes an announcement to the school.

"These next four will be sorted into the fith year groups. They are from over seas and have been home schooled. I want you all to make them feel welcome and to help them out if they are struggling to understand anything. Remember English is not their Primary language, and I do not want to see or hear any of you making fun of them. Now to start; Kaen, Asuka!"

Asuka steps forward and seems to be talking to the hat for a good five minuets before...

"Hogwarts Heir! He is the Heir of Hufflepuff! You should get yourself to Gringots and claim your title as soon as possible." I watch as he takes Alzander off and makes his way to the Hufflepuff table. I notice that Dumbles has paled a little bit and then he gets a calculating look in his eyes. This was not part if the plan. Oh well might as well go along with it. I let the other know of the change via our mind link. After a few moments McGonnigal regains he composure and moves on.

"Kaen, Tori!" 

"Another Heir! Gryffindor! Need I tell you to get your title?"

"No, I will be doing it over winter break, thank you Alzander" Tori says to the hat in perfect English, of course he still has the accent, but that can't be helped. It takes a little longer for the deputy headmistress to collect herself.

"Kaen, Tsubame"

"Oh wow, your family seems to be spitting Heirs! Ravenclaw!"

"Thank you, Alzander" she says bowing to the hat.

"Oh now your making me blush. Don't bow to me, I should be bowing to you" he says and then bows respectfully to my sister. I'm feeling sorry for the tranfigurations teacher now. She's looking all flustered.

"Kaen, Kobaru" I slowly walk up the steps towards the stool, making sure that my act it to perfection. No that it's needed. I keep my head down and focus on the floor. As I take my seat I look up slightly and as the brim of Alzander covers my eyes I notice that a a lot of people are looking at me with concern. Even some of the gryffindore's look a little worried.

"Oh, my, you poor child" Alzander says out loud for everyone to hear. Then in my head he says 'don't worry. I won't give out any details. I'm going to help you with your plan. Might I add that it is a good one.' 

I mull this over for a moment and then say 'thank you' in my head.

"Oh if only I could cry, I would. Life has been so unfair to you my child. It is such a shame, but I have to do it" he pauses in his little speech to the hall and me before saying "Heir Slytherin!" As I am taking Alzander off my head he feels the need to add "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For everything that you have endured. I wish I could help you."

"It's fine. I'm managing, but thank you for your concern" I say and walk towards the Slytherin table.

"Wait!" I don't even need to turn my head to know that it is Tori speaking. "Do we have to sit at our house tables or can we move between them?"

McGonnigal is the one to answer his question. "You can move between the tables, however for the main feasts you must sit at you house tables."

"But-" he never gets the chance to finish because Draco interrupts him.

"Don't worry Tori, I'll look after him when you can't."

"Thank you. From all of us brother mine."

"Brother?! Merlin your all filthy Death eaters!" I make sure that I flinch violently when Ronald Weasley says this. It doesn't go unnoticed as I am still standing at the front next to the Ravenclaw table. "A death eater is the founder of our house. All our houses!"

"What are you talking about?" I ask turning my dead yellow eyes to look at him.

"Everyone knows that the Ferret and his family are Death Eaters. Your siblings so your Death eaters too" he says matter of factly.

"No we're not!" Tsubame yells across the hall. "The Malfoys are good people, they adopted us when our Uncle died. They've helped Kobaru. They helped all of us! So just shut up and don't speak about things you have no knowledge on!" 

"Very well, lift your sleeves up and show us your arms. If the mark is not there then I'll apologise to the five of you."

"Fine. We've nothing to hide" said Asuka lifting up his sleeves the other three following his lead. I make no move. A quick inspection later and all eyes are on me. I shift uncomfortably before looking at Professor McGonnigal. 

"May I do it in private, with you?"

"Of course. Follow me."

 

McGonnigal's P.O.V

I lead Kobaru through the side door next to the staff table. Once in the corridor I place a locking spell on the door so that we can't be disturbed. "So Mr. Kaen, I'm sorry about this but it'll be the only way to shut him up."

"I know" he says closing his eyes tightly and rolling up his sleeves. 

I gasp and then mutter a spell to remove his robes and the shirt under them. A second later I am running through the door and over to Poppy the medi witch. I lean over and mutter "I need you to come with me" into her ear. She gets up and follows me back towards the door. "You too, Severus." The three of us walk into the corridor and in a heartbeat Poppy is standing in front if him. 

"Some of these are self inflicted, but only a few, a majority of them come from someone else. I am sorry to say that the words carved into his flesh came from a secondary source. Please will you turn arround?" He does and what I see is the worse so far. His entire back is littered with huge, jaggerdy scars. "Would you please tell me what caused this?"

"A belt" his reply was so quiet that we could barely hear him.

"Your uncle?" Poppy asks. He nods. Would you mind me doing a full medical history?"

"Only if you and Professor McGonnigal take an Oath of silence. By that I mean an unbreakable Vow." We make a vow of silence.

"You better go and get the other three. I want to do a check up on them too."

"Of course" I say and go back into the hall. The feast has started. "Will Mr's. and Miss. Kaen follow me please."

"Minerva, would you kindly tell me what is going on pease?"

"Sorry, Albus, but I have taken a vow of silence. None of this will be discussed with anyone" I say walking back out of the hall, the other three siblings trailing behind me. "The feast has started. May be we should continue this in the morning."

"I agree. But first, have you all been subjected to this?" Poppy asks the three newcomers.

"No. Just Kobaru."

"Very well. Go back to the feast, but be sure to come to the medi wing in the morning after breakfast. As it is Friday today, the trip will not interfere with your learning."

I spell Kobaru's clothes back on and we all leave to go to the feast together. 

"Tsuyoi, kyōdai watashitachi" Tori, Asura and Tsubame say together in their native language.

"Watashi ga tameshite mimasu" was the reply.

"I face the hall and yell "none of the five are Death Eaters. What do you say Mr. Weasley?"

"Sorry" he mutters just loud enough for everyone to hear. He doesn't even turn around to face them. The four siblings make their way to their respective tables. All eyes follow Kobaru.

 

A/N;

Tsuyoi, kyōdai watashitachi- Be strong, brother ours.

Watashi ga tameshite mimasu- I'll try.


	17. Allies

Albus's P.O.V.

I am sat up in my office after the feast. 'For fuck sake, first my weapon doesn't turn up and now four children, each an Heir to one of the founders turns up. This just isn't my year. I thought it was bad that I have to entertain the pink toad for the whole year. Harry was supposed to get rid of her when I had the Mutt killed. Where the fuck is that little shit?! I'll have to find him soon before he finds out who he really is. That'll be a disaster. The Malfoys have been looking for their baby for years. Now they've gone ahead and adopted four new brats that'll be a thorn in my side. I wonder if I'll be able to convert them over to my side?' On that thought I stand up and walk to my bed, with different plans forming in my mind. I'll have to talk to the Gryffindor Heir in the morning.

 

Kobaru's P.O.V.

I'm sat at airing at my half full plate, playing with the remains of my breakfast, at the Slytherin table the next morning. Last night's nightmare was bad and I couldn't get back to sleep after it. Luckily I closed of the mind link and put a silencing charm up, so everyone is none the wiser. As I'm sat there lost in my thoughts I fail to notice that I've been joined by Tsubame, Tori, Asuka and Draco.

"Ohayōgozaimasu" Tori said in Japanese.

"ohayō, anata wa Raionzu no den de umaku nemuremashita ka?" I replied in the same language.

" Īe, subete ga aka to kindesu. Watashi wa mōmoku ni naru koto o shōjiki ni omotte imashita. Watashi no kōi-tekina iro mo akadesu. Sukunakutomo, sore wa kawatta to omotte imasu."

"Watashi wa iro no tēma o omoidasanaide kudasai. Watashi wa sono kami ni sute rareta ie ni iru koto o oboete imasu"

"Tori, my boy, I was wondering if I could have a word with you in my office?" We all look to see Dumbles standing there, a smile on his face and twinkles in his eyes. I could tell that they were fake.

"No, you may not. You come over here and insult me and then request to speak with me." We had the attention of everyone in the great hall at this point.

"Now, now, Tori, I didn't insult you." He says casting a nervous look around him at everyone who was staring. 

"You just did it again. I'm not sure about the customs surrounding first names here, but where we come from, calling someone by their first name is disrespectful and insulting unless you are ether family or a very close friend. You are nether" a few people nod in agreement. Mainly the Ravenclaws and the youngest male Weasley.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my boy, I didn't know" he says a look of understanding materialising on his face.

"Firstly, I am not your boy and secondly, no you may not have a word with me on my own. Any conversations you have, will be with the four of us as well as our head of houses. If that doesn't work for you, then that is too bad. We are minors and since we are in the care of our head if hoses at the moment, we can request there presence, and no conversations will be had without them."

"Fine, your head of house may be present, but your siblings will have to wait here for your return-"

"I don't think so. Me and my siblings have a mind and soul link, therefor you can never have a private word with one of us. Since we have these links, it is actually illegal to separate us for any period of time. Our living situation is a different matter. Since we were sorted into different houses it can't be helped, but deprecating us for any other reason will not be in your best interests"

"Fine! Will you all follow me then!" He said, cold fury chasing away the twinkle in his eyes. 

"No. We have a predetermined appointment with your medi witch and Professor McGonagall. You may speak to us another time." With that we stand up and exit the hall, among gales of cheering and thunderous clapping.

****************

About twenty minutes later we are sat in the empty medical wing talking about who we think would be good allies.

"Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, Sophie Cadwallader, Anthony Rickett, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Hannah Abbott is who I've noticed so far" Asuka said.

"Terry Boot, Padma Patil, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood and Lewis Travers" Tsubame announced.

"Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Cormac McLaggen, Fred Weasley and George Weasley" Tori listed.

"All the Slytherins. They made their views on Dumbledore and our mutual friend last night in the common room" I stated. "We have our possible friends, all we have to do is find a way to get them together. Any ideas?"

"Ideas on what?" We shoot around to see Madame Pomphrey and Professor McGonagall standing at the door, both have a calculating look on their face.

"On how to break the news to you" Tsubame said coyly.

"Yeah, it's very important-" Tori

"That we tell you-" Asuka

"That we-" me

"Are not who we seem" all of us together. We decided to copy the Weasley twins with their twin speak and use it between the four of us. It's actually quite easy, especially if we use our mind link.

Pomphrey and McGonnigal look at us for a few moments, a look of shock on their features. After a few minutes Pomphrey decide to ask questions. She is the first to recover after all. McGonnigal doesn't seem to be coming out of it any time soon. "What do you mean not who you seem?"

"Well only one of us is real-" Tori.

"Three of us are clones of the real one-"Tsubame.

"At least that was what was supposed to happen-" Asuka.

"Turns out that our littlest brother-" Tori.

"Put so much feelings and personality into us-" Tsubame.

"That he made us real-" Asuka.

"So you three are clones that Kobaru Kaen made, but are no longer clones because of how much he put into you?"

"Glad you can keep up" I say quietly, my head down to the ground.

"Anything else you think we should know?"

"Yes, but before-" Me.

"We say anything-" Tori.

"We must ask-" Asuka.

"And it's important that you-" Tsubame.

"Answer truthfully" all of us.

"What do you want to know?"

We look at each other and then back to the two pale teachers in front of us. "What is your opinion on Professor Dumbledore?" We ask as one. Once the question is out there there is no taking it back. 

"Why would you ask something like that?" McGonnigal asks suspiciously after finally coming around from her shock.

We look at each other and Tori asks "Dorekurai Kobayashi ni hanashite kureru no?"

"Danburuzu ni taisuru karera no iken ga nandearu ka ni yotte kotonarimasu" I reply

"Karera wa kare ga sukinara?" Tsubame enquired. 

I replied "Karera ni betsu no chikai o shite, saishōgen no koto o tsutaeru yō ni shi nasai."

"karera wa kare ga sukidenai baai wa?" Asuka sung bouncing a little as he spoke.

"Subete o oshietekudasai" I answer. We nod at each other and turn back to the two adults in the room. They look confused. If they can be trusted I will place the spell on them so that they will be able to understand Japanese. I've already done it to Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Tom. "We don't trust him like we should. The way he speaks to us is like he's trying to figure out the best way to use us. Not mentioning that fake twinkle in his eyes."

"Ah, so you've noticed that? Me and Poppy don't trust him either. Neither do any of the staff. A lot of the Order members are skeptical of him too." 

"Good. You will figure this out when you do the scan, so I might as well tell you now. My name is not Kobaru Kaen. It's Alexander Narcissa Malfoy, but you would know me better as Harry Potter. Now before you say anything, no I don't trust Dumbles. Never actually have. All of my behaviour before was due to compulsion spells and potions, as well as ones of trust. None of it was real. Another thing you need to know is most of the scars you saw yesterday were courtesy of my 'loving family'. Dumbles knew about the abuse, but still made me go back each summer. Not only that but he paid them to do it. Even, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Molly Weasley were being paid."

"He has gone too far!" McGonnigal yells bursting into tears, Pomphrey following soon after. "How could he do that to a child? How is any of that for the greater good? He will not be talking himself out of this!"

"No! He can't know who I am or that I'm here. We need to stick to a plan. We will be getting him back, just not yet. First thing that were doing is gathering allies and bringing them to our side."

"What is your side?" Pomphrey asked.

"Which ever side Voldemort is on" we say in sync.

"You joined him? Why?" The medi witch exclaimed a look of disbelief on her face.

"Because he is the good guy. Dumbles lied about him. Tom is trying to keep the Muggles out of our world by taking Muggle-borns as soon as they are born and bringing them into our world. He is not killing Muggles like Dumbles says. Only take them away as a risk factor" I say desperate for them to believe us. Tom is the good guy. He told us the truth a week before we came to Hogwarts.

"So it's all a lie? Then why did he start up the Order again?"

"He started the Order of the Phoenix up again? This puts a dent in our plans. We were hoping to get to Sirius and Remus before that happened. I'll have to send them a letter tonight and get them away from the senile old fool."

"That would be best. Look we haven't made up my mind yet, but I will not be joining Albus if this is what he's done to you. As of now I am neutral. Though I am more inclined to the Dark."

"I agree with Minerva."

"We wouldn't have it any other way. We want you to be willing members of the war" we say as one. "Can we count on you to be allies at least? Even if you don't join us?"

"Of course" they say at the same time whilst nodding to add confirmation to their statement.

We were about start up the medical exam when the doors to the medi wing burst open revealing the red headed twins with an ear attached to a piece of string "brother, you could have told us the plan. We are with you all the way. Goat can sod himself."

 

A/N 

Breakfast conversation;

Ohayōgozaimasu-"Good morning brother mine"

ohayō, anata wa Raionzu no den de umaku nemuremashita ka?- "Good morning. Did you sleep well in the Lion's den?"

Īe, subete ga aka to kindesu. Watashi wa mōmoku ni naru koto o shōjiki ni omotte imashita. Watashi no kōi-tekina iro mo akadesu. Sukunakutomo, sore wa kawatta to omotte imasu- "No. Everything is red and gold. I honestly thouhgt that I was going to go blind. My favorate colour is red aswell. Well at least it was. I'm thinking of changing it"

Watashi wa iro no tēma o omoidasanaide kudasai. Watashi wa sono kami ni sute rareta ie ni iru koto o oboete imasu- "Don't remind me of the colour theme. Just remember that I used to be in that God forsaken house"

Medi wing conversation;

Dorekurai Kobayashi ni hanashite kureru no?- "How much are we going to tell them Kobaru?"

Danburuzu ni taisuru karera no iken ga nandearu ka ni yotte kotonarimasu.- "Depends on what their opinion on Dumbles is."

Karera wa kare ga sukinara?- "If they like him?"

Karera ni betsu no chikai o shite, saishōgen no koto o tsutaeru yō ni shi nasai- "Make them take another vow and tell them the bare minimum."

karera wa kare ga sukidenai baai wa?- "If they don't like him?"

Subete o oshietekudasai'- "Tell them everything."

 

In this story the twins never gave the map to Harry so they still have it.


	18. Discussion and Letters

McGonnigal, Pomphrey and the twins and us sat down in the medi wing. After barging in and stating that we should have let them in they decided to invite themselves over to the dark. We learn that they have a map that shows everyone and everything on it. Also that for the past four years they have seen someone called Alexandra Malfoy wherever Harry Potter was and when four Alex's showed up on the map in the places that me and my siblings are, they realised who we were. They said that they are with us one hundred percent and that they are ashamed at what their family did and that they had no idea that any of it was going on. They couldn't have apologised more for their family's actions and said that they would be writing to Bill, Charlie and Percy tonight to ask if they knew.

About two hours later, after the exam, the two adults, the twins, my siblings and I leave to go to lunch. The neutrals go up to the staff table and sit down and the rest of us sit at the Hufflepuff table. The badgers give me a wary glance. I don't bother to put on too much of an act. I'm around my siblings after all. I have to be better around them or the other houses will never let me in. I have to control my emotions. Try not to flinch. I'm unsuccessful.

"So, Kobaru" flinch "are you going to write to father, mother and Thomas tonight?" Tsubame asked me "I know I am."

I mentally scold myself before lifting my head slightly "yes, I'm sure the Malfoy's would like to know that we each got into one of the houses. We'll have to inform them of our status." I say barely above a whisper. As I put my head down I notice that some Hufflepuff's around us seem to look worried. Others were confused.

"You better eat. You barely touched your breakfast" Draco says gracefully sitting down next to me. I flinch at his sudden appearance and lower my head more.

"I wasn't hungry."

"Well you will eat now. You promised that you would look after your health. We can't shove the food down your throat, but you can. Please. If your still having trouble eating then speak to our head of house. He's the potion master.I'm sure he wouldn't mind making you some nutrient potions."

"Yeah" I mutter grabbing a chicken sandwich and some grapes. 

"Hey Draco, have you wrote to everyone yet?" Asuka enquired.

"No, not yet. I'm doing it tonight."

"Good. Please don't say anything about our sorting, we want to tell them ourselves. We're writing to them separately to tell them. I wish I could see the looks on their faces when they find out. It would definitely be one for the books." Tori said trying to hold back a laugh at imagining the incredulous look on their faces. Everyone else snickers but me.

"I hope you guys don't mind if I sit with my family?" Draco asks the Hufflepuff's.

"It's fine." One of the girls on the other side of us says.

"Thank you" he says and then turns back to us. "Have you guys sorted out a way to live in separate common rooms without putting too big a strain on the bonds. Even at home you had to have a room next to and across from each other. It won't cause you any harm sleeping so far apart, will it?"

"It was difficult sleeping last night, and there was a little pain, but I'm sure that we can handle it as long as we spend every spare moment we can together. If not then we will have to speak to our head of houses" Asuka says.

"Ah, there you four are. I've been looking for you."

"We weren't exactly hiding, Headmaster. You should have been able to spot us quiet easily. Especially since we are the only students here with long, blue hair" the sarcasm in Tori's voice was well masked.

"Ah, quiet right. Well I must ask that you remove the dye from your hair. We don't allow such things here."

"We haven't dyed our hair. It's the hair colour we got when we went through our creature inheritance" Tsubame nearly spat.

"Ah, then might I suggests a glamour?" He says looking at us in disgust.

"You may, but we will not hide our creature any more than we have to. This is now our natural hair and eye colour. You have no right to tell us to hide what we actually look like" Tori said loudly catching the attention of everyone in the hall. I flinch at the tone of his voice. 

"He's right. You can't ask us to put a glamor on. We are in our nearest human form, which is what the rule books require." I say turning away from my half eaten sandwich. I look first at Tori, then Dick-a-dore. The first thing I notice about him is the glare and look of disgust, and I flinch and slide further away from him. The whole hall notice this and all look at Dick-a-dore and see how he is looking at us. Most of the hall start to glare daggers at the old man.

"I apologise, my children. I actually came over to discuss your sleeping arrangements."

"We are not your children, and what about our sleeping arrangements?" Tori asked

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but you have a soul link" he said with a smug look on his face.

"Yes, as I told you this morning, what about it?"

"Well I've sorted out some rooms for the four of you. There right next to each other" he said the smug look still present. I get a bad feeling about this conversation.

"What's the catch?" I ask wairily.

"Yes, well if you come with me and we'll discuss it more" he said making to leave.

"Ok, but we want our heads of houses present" I say.

"Well surely you trust me-"

"I don't trust many people, and certainly not someone I don't know. If the heads are not present, I will not go" I butt into whatever he was going to say.

"If Kobaru does not go, I will not go" my siblings say as one "we also want Draco there and our parents."

"But-"

"This is non negotiable" we all say as one.

"Fine. You get you heads of houses and I'll floo your parents."

"Thank you headmaster" we say together and then get up and make our way to our respective head of house whilst he leaves to go to his office.

"Professor Snape, headmaster Dumbledore wants to have a word with us in his office. We want our head of house there with us. My siblings have gone to talk to there's. Would you mind being present during the discussion?" I ask quietly, head down and not meeting his eyes.

"Very well. So professors, Flitwick, sprout and McGonagall are going to be there?"

"Hopefully, plus Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy and Draco."

"Well let's not keep them waiting then" he said standing up and making his way to the doors where Draco is waiting for us. I look to my siblings to see that they are also making their way to the doors with there head of houses, Madame Pomfrey also following at a distance. I walk over to her.

"Mr. Kaen, I heard that Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy will be present in the meeting. I plan to talk to them about your medical and find out more information. I have already spoken to professors Sprout and Flitwick. They want more information before acting on what I have already told them. So a separate meeting will be held by me and the heads of houses so that we can choose where we stand."

"Of course. What exactly have you told them about our past?"

"Not much. Due to the vow, only that something bad happened and Dumbledore was not only in the know, but encouraged it. They will not allow you to be alone with him. They will be making it clear at the meeting."

"Making what clear?"

"That you will not be spoken to by him, without them being present. They will say that it is due to your soul link so don't worry about the details."

"Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me. I am only doing my job as a medi witch." During this conversation I have kept my voice low and my head down. I have an act to keep up after all. It seems to be working as everyone who was in earshot as we made our way down the tables looked at us with concern on there faces. 

"Which is why you deserve it. You don't expect it, that only makes you a better person than most."

"Thank you Mr. Kaen."

"Please, call me Kobaru" I say as we reach the rest of the party. "You too Professor McGonagall, I can't exactly expect you to stay on formalities, after what you've found out and saw."

"Of course, Kobaru. I would be honoured to be give such a privilege" professor McGonagall says genuinely. 

"Same here, Kobaru" the medi witch beams. I give a small smile in response. It lasts half a second before it's gone and my usual blank look is back. The Gryffindor head of house walks out of the hall and towards Dick-a-dore's office with us following. The walk there is done in silence. 

"Sherbet Lemon" McGonagall said to the Gargoyle that stood guard outside his office. It jumped to the side revealing a stairway that came out of the floor, twisting it's way upwards. Once it stopped moving we walked up them in single file. The cat animagus knocked on the door and waited to be invited in. When Dick-a-dore allowed entry we file in. I came last.

"Where's the Malfoy's?" I asked.

"They are too busy to come."

"Then this meeting is over. We won't speak about something like this unless our guardians are present. We are underage after all. Goodbye Headmaster" I say and go to walk out of the room that seemed to glow red and gold.

"You are creatures. You came of age when you went through your inheritances. As such parental guidance is not required in such matters. Now if you don't mind taking a seat so that we can discuss your living arrangements" he replied gesturing towards four red puffy armchairs. 

Feeling cornered my siblings and I take our seats in front of his mahogany desk. He was sat on a similar chair on the other side of it and our heads of houses stand behind their respective student. Draco goes and stands in the corner. I keep my head down and study the odd trinkets on the desk. "What do you wish to talk about? Our living arrangements could have been discussed in the hall. We don't care who knows about our soul link, so bringing us here to discuss it is pointless."

"Well, you see, the dorm for you four will only be available to you as long as you join the Order if the Phoenix."

"What's that?" Asuka asks with fake curiosity heavy in his voice. We know what it is. Tom informed us of it before we left to come here. The falseness of his words seem to wash over Dick-a-dore.

"Well the Order is an organisation that I put together during the first war. It was created to combat Voldemort and his followers. We seperated when the war ended but last year Voldemort came back. I've been bringing old members back and trying to find new members to join. You four are my greatest find. It's not often you come across people with a soul link. Only very powerful people have one. I would like you to join the Order and in return you can have a common room all to yourselves. What do you say?"

"So we can have a room together?" Tori asks. He's the best diplomat in our group so we all decide to leave this to him. 

"Why yes, my boy."

"I am not your boy, and if we can have a room together, then it is illegal to withhold it. The only reason we never made any complaints is because we didn't think it possible" Dick-a-dore pales and starts to sweat. "Since it is you have to let us have it whether we join the Order or not."

"Well you see, the room would be off school grounds-"

"What do you mean, of school grounds, Albus? That is against school rules" professor McGonagall said.

"Well, the rules don't cater to soul links so I thought that this once, we could bend them. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black look after them outside of school."

"We are not interested in joining the Order" we say in union.

"Well I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

"This was not a waste. We now know that it is possible to room together. We will have to take this up with the Ministry. I'm sure that they can assist us" Tori says and we all stand up and walk out of the room Draco, the four teachers and the medi witch following us.

Snape turns around before we exit "just to let you know, Albus, if you wish to speak to the Kaen's you will have to have us present. We will not have you try and exploit them or bribe them by using their soul link against them. Good day" with that he slams the door shut.

********************

トム、

ダンブルズは私たちに注文に参加しようとしています。彼は私たちがそれをすれば、私たちは別の家に置かれているので、彼自身の共通の部屋を私たちに与えるだろうと彼は言った。ツバメはラヴェンクロー、トーリはグリフィンドール、アスカはハフレップフ、そして私はスリエテリンにいる。ちょうど私が予測した方法。

彼が私たちを命令で望んでいる唯一の理由は、彼が私たちを支配することができるということだけです。アルザンダーは私たちのそれぞれの家の相続人として私たちを批判しました。彼はそれについてあまり幸せではない。

私たちは秩序に加わることに関心がないと言って以来、私は彼が食べ物に物事を入れ始めると確信しています。私は他の人に食べ物や飲み物をチェックしてからそれを食べさせるように言いました。もし何かを見つけたら、皆さんに知らせるでしょう。

あなたがいなくて寂しいです、

コバル。

(Tom,

Dumbles is trying to get us to join the order. He said if we do then he'll give us our own common room, as we have been placed in different houses. Tsubame is in Ravenclaw, Tori is in Gryffindor, Asuka is in Hufflepuff, and I'm in Slytherin. Just how I predicted.

I'm sure the only reason that he wants us in the Order is so that he can have control over us. Alzander ratted us out as the Heirs of our respective houses. He's not too happy about it.

Since we told him we're not interested in joining the Order, I'm sure that he'll start putting things in our food. I've told the others to check their food and drink before consuming it. If we find anything we'll let you guys know.

Miss you,

Kobaru.)

 

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,

How are you?

Were in separate houses. Tsubame is in Ravenclaw, Tori is in Gryffindor, Asuka is in Hufflepuff and I'm in Slytherin. Alzander said that were the Heirs of our respective houses. Can you believe it? We'll have to go to Gringotts to get our rings and make it official. Would we have any seats at the wizengamot?

Nothing interesting has happened so far, unless you count Ronald Weasley shouting out in the great hall that we are Death Eaters because you adopted us. We all had to show our arms to everyone. I requested to do it in private with Professor McGonagall. She agreed. So now her and Madame Pomfrey know about my past. They had to do a medical history check. Don't worry they agreed to keep it private and not tell anyone. I made them do an unbreakable Vow, just to be on the safe side.

During the medical, the Weasley twins, Fred and George walked in. They also now know of our past and want to be friends. We didn't bother with asking for a Vow from them. They did it before we had a chance. There now in the group. 

Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey are not in the group, but they are good. I've given them permission to call me by my first name. I can't expect them to remain amicable after learning and seeing what they have. It's pointless.

Headmaster Dumbledore has said that we can have rooms together as long as we join the Order. We told him we weren't interested and that we would be speaking to the Ministry, now that we know it is possible. Would you be able to assist in the matter?

Miss you guys,

Kobaru.

 

Moony and Padfoot,

You have to go to the Malfoys, this is about Harry. They are not a threat so please don't go in there blasting them. As I said before, Harry is safe. 

Don't tell Dumbledore, you'll understand later.

##

I finish the letters and make my way to the Owlery. After leaving the dungeons and entering the entrance hall I spot Weasley and Granger standing close together talking in hushed whispers. They notice me as I make my way towards the doors to the grounds.

"What happened at the feast? McGonagall never acts like that" Granger said.

"Nothing" I say still walking to the doors.

"Don't give us that. Something did happen. She ran to Pomfrey and she looked pale" Weasle said. I keep walking "hey I'm talking to you!" I put my arm out for the handle. As I am about to open the door I am grabbed and spun around. Ron slams my back into the door and places his wand to my neck. "Don't you walk away from me you filthy Death Eater spawn. I'm the best friend to the boy who lived. I demand that you show respect to your better!" I freeze, scared out of my mind. All I can think is what he'll do to me. I know it won't hurt, but I still don't want to be attacked. "What happened at the feast?"

"Ron, stop, what if a teacher comes? You'll get in trouble" Granger says in her know it all voice.

"He's Death Eater spawn, they'll give me a medal for doing this."

"But-"

"I want answers Hermione, and I'll get them."

"Expelliarmus" Granger says, pointing her wand at Weasley. She catches his wand as it shoots towards her.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"This is wrong, Ron. Can't you see how scared he is? Something is not right and it's personal to him. You have no right to demand answers. Go to the common room before I tell a teacher that you attacked another student. Need I add that it was an unprovoked attack?"

"FINE!" He yells and then storms off. She remains, giving me a knowing look.


	19. Strong Winds Equal Catastrophe

We stand and look at each other for five minuets, me trying to calm my erratic heartbeat and her seemingly trying to figure something out. Once my heart is calm enough, I turn around and go to open the door again.

"I never touched it."

"W-what?" I splutter, turning around to face her.

"The money. I never touched it. It came from your account, but I didn't trust that it came from you. I was scared so I never said anything. I don't know who gave it me, I just... I couldn't... You have to believe me. Please."

"H-how?"

"Your like a brother to me. Did you really think that I wouldn't notice?"

"No one else has."

"Well they mustn't have cared for you all that much then."

"Are you going to tell?"

"No!" She whips out her wand "I Hermione Jean Granger, swear upon my magic to not reveal or talk about Kobaru Kaen's identity or any secrets he may tell me to anyone who doesn't know or anyone he wishes not to know. I also extend this to any and all family members as well as anyone who does know so be it mote"

"So you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course not."

"You really didn't touch the money?"

"Oh Kean, I would never."

"Hermione" I whisper as a single tear of relief slides down my cheek. "Kobaru, call me Kobaru."

"Oh, Kobaru, my brother. I'm so sorry" she cries, rushing over to me and enveloping me in a hug. I flinch as she approaches and then tense when she hugs me. After a few moments I relax into it but I don't return it.

When she eventually pulls back from the embrace I see that her eyes are red and puffy, her nose is red and her cheeks are wet. "Will you join me in going to the Owlery?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll just let my brothers and sister know to meet us there. There is some things we should discuss" I step back and reach out to them with my mind. 'Asuka, Tori, Tsubame, meet me at the Owlery.' I come back to see Hermione at staring at me.

"Your eyes were glowing."

"It happens when we use our mind link to talk to each other."

"That is cool!"

***********************

We escape the strong, bitter wind in the Owlery tower. It provides shelter from the continuous blasts of air, but not the cold that bites into our skin. Not that I feel it, but Hermione is shivering. I remove my cloak and put it over her shoulders. She thanks me with a sole for the the additional warmth. We walk through the stone passageway and up the stone steps that curve their way up into the dark. Hermiony loses her footing part way up and topples back. On instinct my arm shoots out and I grab her wrist. Once she is steady I move my hand from her wrist to her hand. She gives me a small smile as thanks and we proceed to climb the stairs. Once we finally reach the top, we go through a small, thick wooden door and into the room that houses the owls. It takes me a few minutes to locate my owl, Burakku because of her black plumage .

"Is that Hedwig?"

"Yes, she goes by the name Burakku now though."

"Ok, how did you change the colour of her feathers?"

"Some parsel spells."

"Spells in parseltongue?"

"yeah. The wind is picking up. I'm going to wait until morning to send the letters."

"Kobaru is a lot wiser than Harry."

"Kobaru doesn't have spells, blocks and potions restricting him."

"What? Who?" She sighs and rubs her index and middle fingers against her temples "Dumbledore" it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, but I'll talk more about it when the others get here."

"No need to wait brother mine" we turn our heads to face the door and see Asuka, Tsubame and Tori standing there, door wide open. They walk further in and Asuka closes the door with a gentle click. I waist no time in using some parsel spells to put wards and silencing spells up so that no one can walk in on us or overhear what we are saying. "Why is one of those traitors here?" They ask in union.

"She is not one if them. She never touched the money."

"She has a name. Now can you please explain to me what is going on? How is there four of you? Why did Dumbledore put blocks, spells and potions on you? How come you live with the Malfoy's?"

"Hermione, calm down. Well, my real name is Alexander Narcissa Malfoy. I was kidnaped from my birth parents by Dick-a-dore and placed with the Potters. I don't know if they had anything to do with it or not. Anyway after they died I was placed with the Dursleys where our lovely headmaster proceeded to to pay them to abuse me" I pause to remove my upper clothes.

"Oh, Kobaru, I knew something was going on, but I had no idea it was this bad. I'm so sorry. I should have done something to help you. I'm the worst sister in the world." She says with her hands over her mouth and tears streaming down her face.

"It's ok, really, I'm over it. I've got a new life, four wonderful siblings, you, Luna, Fred, George, McGonnigal, Pomphrey and my Mate. Life is finally looking up for me. Don't cry. I'm not."

"That's great. I'm happy for you" she said using her sleeves to wipe her eyes "now how do we get back at Dick-a-dore?"

The other three laugh where as I just give a small smile.

"Hold your horses" Asuka.

" first we" Tsubame.

"Need to" Tori.

"Tell you" me.

"Everything" Asuka.

"That has" Tsubame.

"Been going" Tori.

"On" me.

"Hermione" all of us.

Hermione, burst out laughing "you four remind me of the twins.

"That is what we were going for" we say in sync.

I continue "now skipping forward to this summer. One of my uncles... For lack of better wording- games, took a little bit of a twist. After he beat me into unconsciousness, I woke up to find he had left me in the room with a bucket of Ammonia and Bleach.

"He forgot to open the window this time around. I passed out and went through my creature inheritance. Hedwig went for help and Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape turned up to help me. They took me to Malfoy manor where Mrs. Malfoy and Snape proceeded to heal me.

"Later that night the documents from Gringotts showed up revealing who I really was. Not that it mattered as I looked exactly like Draco. I was unconscious for two weeks after that and went to Gringotts later that day to find out I had loyalty potions, trust potions, a love potion, blocks on my magic and inheritances on me as well as hate potions, liquid Imperio and a liquid crucio on me too.

"After I had them removed I looked like this. Obviously I was pissed, so I came up with the plan of using my parcel magic to create three clones of myself. I put so much magic, personality and feeling into them that they became real. They have their own creature and everything."

"Ok, I think I got it all. Dick-a-dore is gonna pay. Your lucky to be alive. And how is toxic gas a game? It's sick. I'm gonna kill them with my bare hands."

"You can do that over Yule if you want. That's when we'll be getting them. Their in the Malfoys dungeon at the moment. We're letting them suffer for a while before we get them" Tori says, walking closer to me and standing on my right.

"Well torcher them first though" Asuka says stepping to my left.

"Let them feel a little of what they put our brother through" Tsubame says standing in front of me.

"Count me in" Hermione says stepping closer to us with a sadistic glint in her eyes. "So Kobaru, who is your Mate?"

"Well he's a submissive werewolf."

"Lupin?!"

"No. He's a good friend of the Malfoys"

"Greyback?"

"No..."

"Oh just tell me. You can trust me. I'm under a vow."

"I do trust you it's just..."

"What? How bad can it be?"

I take a deep breath to steady my nerves "Tom Riddle."

"Tom... Tom... Oh gosh! Voldemort?!"

"Yeah. But he's not bad, he took a vow, he didn't kill Cedric or the Potters. Yeah, he did attack me in first and second year, but he never killed anyone."

"Quirrell?"

"That was me. He turned to dust at my touch."

"What about Ginny, she nearly died second year."

"She's been spiking my food and drink with love potions since second year. So the attack on her doesn't affect me as much as it used to."

"Who else has betrayed you?"

"Ron and Mrs. Weasley."

"Right! How are we going to get them back?"

Me and my siblings look at each other then turn back to Hermione and saying as one "magic. We've got Luna, Draco, Fred and George working for us and the backing of all four of the heads of houses and Madame Pomfrey. We are going to be pulling off some of the best pranks since the time of the Marauders. Maybe even better."

"This is going to be great. I take it you on the Dark side?"

"Is that a problem?" We say together.

"No at all. I just want to know where to sign up."

************

Hermione's P.O.V

Our hair is whipping around our faces as we are walking back across the grounds. The wind has picked up a lot since our walk over to the Owlery. It takes nearly twenty minutes to get to the gates leading to the courtyard. Just before we reach it I see something move out of the corner of my eye. I whip to the side, so I'm facing the forest and see a tree coming towards me. I freeze and was just about to scream when I felt someone come up behind me and wrap their arms around me. Dark wings wrap themselves loosely around me to give protection from the tree. I feel the jolt that the person behind me gives when the tree hits the wings and they open up slightly. The person holding me pushes me to the ground and before I know it three shadows are next to me gripping on to the person that seems to have been caught in the gusts.

It takes me a moment to gather my bearings and when I do I look up to see Kobaru hovering in the air with his wings flaring about in all sorts of directions, his siblings gripping onto his arms and trying to pull him down to the ground. "KOBARU!" I scream but my voice is carried away on the wind. "I'LL GET HELP" I yell, but I don't think that they hear me.

I jump up and sprint to the castle paying no mind when the wind slams me into a wall. I get to the doors and lower the latch to open it. The wind slams both doors open and proceeds to whiparound the entrance hall. A few students and professors Snape and the new defence teacher Umbridge stare at me like I've gone mad.

"Granger" Snape barks "what are you doing outside in this weather?"

"Help, it's Kobaru, the wind- his wings- please!" I'm full on crying by this point and the teachers rush past me and outside. The students run to the doors to watch. I turn around and freeze into place. I watch in morbid fascination as the teachers fight against the wind to get to the Kaen siblings. Just before the teachers reach them Kobaru slips from his siblings grasp.

Everything seems to go in slow motion. The wind takes him up higher and push him towards the castle. He collides with the walls and despite the wind a sickening crunch hits my ears. Kobaru seems to drop slightly before the wind picks him back up and slams him back into the wall. This happens three more times before the teachers manage to get him down using a series of spells. They rush to his side and Snape grabs him and pulls him into his chest. Umbridge conjures up a shield to protect from the wind.

A few seconds later they are barging past the small group of students and I, Kobaru's siblings in toe. I spin and run with the towards the infirmary. Once there Snape gently lies him down on his stomach so that no additional damage is done to his mangled wings. Bone is sticking out everywhere and blood is dripping from them and onto the floor with an ominous drip.

A few seconds later the medi witch comes barging in "what the hell happened?!" We all tell the story from our own point of vue as she gets to work.

"I don't think I'll be able to save his wings."

"Excuse us" the three conscious Kaen's say in union "but we think that we can."

"How?" Umbridge asks with a skeptical look in her eyes and on her face.

"We have a soul link" they reply stepping forward. They each grab a section of his left arm and a few seconds later all four of them are glowing. Asuka is enveloped in a yellow light, Tori's is red, Tsubame's is blue and Kobaru's is green. We all watch in awe as Kobaru's wings snap back into place with sickening cracks that make even Snape flinch.

After about half an hour the glowing lights fade out and Tsubame, Tori and Asuka drop to the floor. Snape moves quickly and picks them up one at a time and places them on a bed each. Two on the left of Kobaru and one on the right. He then gently lifts Kobaru up and flips him over whilst Madame Pomfrey pours a few potions down his throat and Snape rubs his neck to help them go down. Once that is done Snape flips him back over and lies him down on his stomach.

"Miss Granger, you may go up to your common room now" Umbridge says.

"No! He got hurt protecting me. I don't care how many points you take or how many detentions you give me, I'm not leaving his side."

"Very well. I'm going to my office. 20 points from Gryffindor for your insubordination. Please inform me when they are all awake, I would like to have a few words with them. Goodnight everyone" and she leaves without another word.

"I think that means that you can stay. Fell free to use one of the beds for the night."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey. It's been a shocking night. You will wake me when they are up, won't you?"

"Of course. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Madame Pomfrey, professor Snape" he gives a single nod of his head as I walk to the bed two down on the right of Kobaru. I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow.

****************

Kobaru's P.O.V

Dark. Everything is dark. I look around hoping to see something other than the un ending black.

Nothing.

I look down to see that I am glowing, but the light doesn't seem to reach anything around me. I don't seem to be standing on anything ether. The ground is just as black as the area around me. Looking up I see the same thing. It feels strange. 'I must be dreaming' I think to myself.

"That you are not" a voice echoes around me bouncing off invisible walls.

"Who's there?"

"I have waited a long time for you to come back into my realm. You've aged a lot since then. Mind you it has been fourteen years."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"You will find out soon enough, Master."


	20. Delores to the Rescue

A/N- yeah I know that Umbridge is always the bad guy, but for mine I think that she will serve a better purpose being good. Especially as an informant within the Ministry. She's still going to have a bad opinion of creatures but the quadruplets will change her mind at some point in the future. Not in this book though.

 

Umbridge's P.O.V.

I sat at my oak desk in my nice homely pink room, listening to my beautiful cat posters little cute meows as I add the finishing touches to my paperwork. 'Finally' I think to myself ' a chance to get at Dumbledore. He is breaking the law at the moment.' As I am rubbing my hands together there is a knock at my door. I take a moment to collect myself and shift the documents to one side of the desk. "Come in" the door opens and a bushy haired Gryffindor walks in and closes the door behind her. "Ahh, Miss. Granger, what go I owe the pleasure?"

"You asked me to come and get you when Kobaru wakes up."

"Of course, thank you, 20 points to Gryffindor for your assistance." I watch as her eyes light up and she beams a wonderful bright smile at me. 'I've got to keep these kids on my side if I want to get at Dumbledore.' "Shall we get over to the medical wing then?"

"Yeah" she said and then turned around to exit my office. She opens the door and holds it open for me. We exit my room and make our way down the halls.

*****************

Kobaru's P.O.V.

In staring down at the mark that has popped up on the back of my right hand. It's a triangle with a circle in it and a vertical line going down the middle. 'Strange. I wonder where it came from. It definitely wasn't there last time I looked. Probably best if no one sees it.' I quickly and quietly mumble a parcel glamour to conceal the strange mark. Just as the strange symbol vanishes the door to the infirmary opens and in walked the DADA teacher and Hermione. They make their way to my bed.

"Mr. Kaen, I'm sorry to be turning up so early, but I was hoping to speak to you and your siblings."

"They won't be up for a while professor, they used a lot of magic to heal my wings."

"Yes. Magic from a soul link, it's very powerful stuff."

"And dangerous, they could have caused serious harm to themselves. When they wake up I'm gonna kill them."

"I'm afraid Mr. Kaen that I have a responsibility to report and punish all who use death threats, however since I know that you are not being serious, I will let this one slide. Only this one though. I will have to take action if you utter another."

"I don't think he meant literally, professor Umbridge" Hermione said in a bid to make peace.

"No I didn't, I just meant that I was going to have a serious word with them. What they did was dangerous. It could have backfired and damaged their wings or possibly killed them. They were lucky this time. I do not plan on letting them do anything like that again. I won't stand by and allow anyone to be hurt on account of me."

"But you'll allowed yourself to be hurt to save me."

"Irrelevant. So professor, what did you plan to say? I will inform them of what it is when they wake up."

"Very well, I was just going to inform you that I have been up all night going through documents and using the floo with the Ministry. They have agreed to set up quarters for you and your siblings. You will all be sharing a common room together. They will be here tonight after dinner to show you where it is and assist you in setting up. This space will be available for close friends as well as your adopted brother, Draco."

"Thank you. If your interested you can pack your things, Hermione. Would you please inform the twins too?"

"Of course, Kobaru, I'll let them know now. Once I am done packing I'll come back here." With that Hermione ran from the medi wing, presumably off to Gryffindor tower.

"So, is it really an insult to call you by your first name or is it just something you tell people you don't like?"

"Yes and no. It is insulting to call a Japanese person by their first name, but we're not that fussed about it. The people we trust are allowed to call us by our first name, we just have to keep up appearances around headmaster Dumbledore and others that we don't like all that much. So we make a point of telling people that they may."

"You don't trust Dumbledore?"

"None of us do. Since our first morning here he has been trying to get us alone, then he tried to use our soul link to get us to join the Order of the Phoenix."

"How did he do that?"

"Said that we can only have rooms together if we join."

"It's illegal to keep you separated when there is a way to keep you together."

"We know. Once we found out that we could room together I decided to get in touch with the Ministry. We were on our way back from the owlery when we got caught in the wind. I never sent it. I didn't want to send Burakku out with the wind being so strong."

"Yes, of course. Your owl wouldn't have stood a chance. I could get in touch with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy for you of you wish."

"Professor Snape has gone to do it Miss. He left a few minutes before you turned up."

"Well then I'll leave you to get some rest and talk with them in Privacy."

"Thank you, could you please send professors McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick here. They wished to speak with them to discuss some medicals."

"Of course. Hopefully I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"I'll make sure that the four of us come and see you at dinner. We would like to give you a proper thank you for your assistance."

"I'll see you at dinner then."


	21. Warrant

Severus's P.O.V.

I'm currently stood in the entrance hall, waiting for Lucius and Narcissa. After I informed them of Kobaru's injury they said that they were coming straight over. Narcissa went mad demanding a reason as to why I didn't tell them last night. I told them that I couldn't as Dick-a-dore (when did we all come to know him as that?) took an interest in what happened. I didn't want to leave the four of them alone with him so I stayed. He didn't leave the wing until gone midnight.

"Severus! Where is my baby?" Narcissa screeches as she comes charging through the door, com posture and grace forgotten.

"Calm down Narcissa. I'll take you to him once Lucious gets here."

"No need to wait. Let's get going" said an equally frazzled Lucious. I lead the way up to the medi wing but before I get the chance to open the doors I'm met with the most horrifying sight I've ever had the displeasure of seeing. And I've been in the Gryffindor common room.

"Ahh. Professor Snape, Lord and Lady Malfoy, what a coincidence, I have just been speaking to your son. The Ministry officials will be here at dinner to sort everything out. Good day." We watch in horror as her small pink smothered fraim hobbled down the hallway. After a few seconds we run into the wing to see Kobaru sat up in bed looking out of the window.

"My baby! What did that horrible pink toad do to you? What did she say? Your not hurt are you? How are your wings? Get them out!"

"Mother, calm yourself. Professor Umbridge was just informing me that she has had words with the Ministry. There will be some Government Officials turning up at dinner to show us and our friends to our new quarters. She's got us rooms together. My wings are fine, but I don't feel like ruining another shirt, so I'll keep them hidden for now." We stare at him for a few moments before-

"You just called me Mother."

He looked stunned "yeah, I guess I did. That's ok isn't it? I won't do it again if you don't want me to."

"No. It's perfectly ok. I'm just really happy."

"Then I will call it you more often" he turns to Lucious "am I ok to call you Father?"

"You can call me whatever you want" Lucius said with a massive grin on his face and what looked like tears in his eyes. 

"Mother? Father? What are you doing here?" Tsubame asked finally stirring from her slumber.

"I called them here. I had to let them know about Kobaru's accident."

"Ahh. Have you called the head of houses here yet? They as well as Madame Pomfrey wanted to speak to them."

"Professor Umbridge has gone to get them."

"Kobaru! Your awake! Good, I was worried that you would be out for longer. You took quite a beating."

"Yes, it was a bad fight. Unfortunately the wall won. It had the upper hand. Now skipping all of that, why did you use soul magic to heal me?"

"Kobaru-"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS? YOU COULD HAVE DAMAGED YOUR OWN WINGS!" His shouts woke the other two and they bolted up.

"We're sorry" they say as one "we just wanted to help you. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Please forgive us."

"Just don't do it again. Please. I don't want to see you hurt. I don't want to see my family hurt."

"We don't want to see you in pain ether" Narcissa said walking up to the frail teen sitting on the bed.

"Ahhh, good your all here" Minerva said walking into the room with Ponema and Fillius walking in behind her. "Just one moment please, Poppy would like to be here. Kobaru, if you would."

I watch as she walked up to Poppy's office and knocked on the door. My attention wavers as I feel strong magic flair around me. Looking back at the broken teen I watch as he wandleslly puts something up around the room. "What was that?" I ask as a small sweat breaks out on my body. I have always been sensitive to magic. I couldn't even be in the manor when they created Tori, Tsubame and Asuka.

"Just a ward to stop people from entering without permission and silencing charm. There done in parseltongue so no one will be able to remove them."

"A little warning next time would be appreciated. You know I'm sensitive to magic."

"Sorry" he whimpered pushing himself back on the bed, away from me.

"Kobaru, I'm not mad, honest, everyone makes mistakes." My words don't seem to work as he starts to go into a panic. I rush to his side and take his hand. He flinches and tries to pull away from me. I hold on tighter. "Have I ever hit you?" No response. His breathing is starting to elevate and he starts shaking. "Kobaru, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Ever. Breath." He starts to calm down. "Good, that's it breath, good boy, now look at me." His eyes flicker to me for a moment before he looks away. With my free hand I reach up and gently turn his face to me. He looks in my eyes again, this time keeping them there. "I will not hit you."

I watch as his eyes fill with tears then spill over. I pull him into a one sided hug and proceeded to rub his back in a bid to comfort him. Before I know it were surrounded by Lucius, Narcissa, Tsubame, Tori and Asuka, all trying to hug him and whispering soothing words to him. It take five minutes before he is able to pull himself together. 

*****************

Kobaru's P.O.V.

"That was unexpected." We mutter as we leave the Medi wing. We were expecting the two new unbreakable vows from Flitwick and Sprout, but we did not expect to gain four new followers. Two hours after we started talking Father had to go back to the manor to get all of the pater work from when I was at Gringotts, and once we showed them my real birth certificate, my medical history, my inheritance papers with all the blocks, spells and potions on me as well as my bank statements they all decided that they won't follow Dick-a-dore any more. By the time that was over it was 14:30pm. It took a further three hours to explain to them Toms true goals and the fact that I am Mated to him.

Once that was over they decided that they actually agreed with what the dark were doing and their goals. Especially since Tom is no longer insane nor did he go out torturing and killing Muggles. We sigh as we continue walking towards the great hall. We have half an hour before dinner starts and we don't know when the Ministry Officials will be turning up. We have to thank Umbridge and then eat. I'm not hungry but if I don't eat then I'll have everyone on my back.

I sigh as we reach the doors where as my siblings stomachs rumble in union. Unable to wait Tsubame rushes forward and pushes the door open. The noise and clatter halts as we spear in the room then there is enough cheering, clapping and stomping of feet to make the ceiling rise. We stand there shocked by this outburst I mean even the Slytherins were partaking in the cheers, only with more grace and composure than the other tables.

As we are looking around for some type of clue to this Luna stands up and skips over to us, wearing the hat (that no one ever wears unless it is the end of year) and wacky glasses.

"The Nargles have spread around about last nights adventure. The youngest Kaen is very much liked among the tables. The Thresthals have informed me about tonight's entertainment. One face will leave for the night and three new ones will come, well not exactly new as they have been here before. Also do you plan on letting me join you in your room?"

"Luna, where would we be without you and your Nargles and Thresthals? Of course you can join us. We wouldn't have it any other way!" Tsubame all but squeals "go get packed!"

"I already have" she says smiling. Then she turns to Asuka "when are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know."

"They will except it. It is you."

"Thank you I'll tell them soon."

"Be sure that you do. It's not good to keep secrets like that. Now you better go and speak to professor Umbridge. She is waiting for you."

"We will, please join us at the Gryffindor table for dinner, and inform Draco if you will, we want us all to be sitting together when we move."

"Of course I will go get Hermione and sit next to the twins now."

"We'll tell Draco" we say as one and then walk to the far side of the Slytherin table and make our way up. "Watashitachi no kyōdai watashitachi ni sanka." Draco gets up and stands next to us as we make our way to the head table where Umbridge is sitting. When we get there we stand in front of the pink lady and say "we would like to thank you for your assistance. If there is ever anything that you need is to do for you in return we will do it, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone."

"Your welcome, I have to abide by the law after all. Now, I'm sure that you are hungry, please go and have some food." We give a quick bow before turning around and making our way to the Gryffindor table, quickly locating the twins and our other two friends. Some people are still clapping. 

"You don't mind if my siblings join us do you?" Tori asks the Gryffindors that are next to us.

"Not at all" Lee Jordan, one of the twins friends says.

"Thank you" Tori replies pulling me down to sit next to him. Tsubame and Asuka walk around to the other side of the table and sit themselves on either side of the twins. Luna and Hermione are sat next to each other on the other side of Tori. Draco sits down next to me and immediately starts to place some food on his plate and mine.

"You missed breakfast because you were unconscious. I don't know why you skipped lunch, but I want you to eat your dinner and you will not be moving from this table until you have."

"We were in a meeting with Mother and Father and some of the staff, Draco, it couldn't be helped. It was important."

"Wow, you finally started to call them that! It's great, your finally starting to build up bonds."

"The bonds are there Draco I just don't know how to react to them. It's confusing that people actually like me." I see some of the people give me sympathetic looks. 'Good, this will help with the plan. Even if it is the truth.' 

"I understand that, but you can't let what happened in the past get in the way of your future. We won't hurt you like he did."

"I know it just... Well... Arrg, forget it, it's hard to explain."

"Try."

"A part of me knows you won't do those things to me, but..." I bite my lip trying to think of a way to convey this to him. A lot of people are listening to our conversation. "It's like... Well, my mind just keeps spitting out... Things... What if's and it's driving me crazy. Every time I get close to you and start to get better, this voice at the back of my head keeps saying that it's too good to be true... That it's only a matter of time... That I'll never be good enough..."

"Kobaru. Your the best brother we could ask for. You protect us so much and expect nothing in return. That voice is wrong. Your plenty good enough. Better even. Don't let that voice bring you down. Not for one second."

I give of a weak smile and then get started on my food. I eat about half before I feel sick. I start to play with the remains whilst listening to everyone's conversation.

"So you guys really want us to join you? We won't be a bother will we?" Fred asks. Yes I can tell them apart, just don't ask how, because I'm not sure myself.

"Of course not, you two are amazing and we could do with some advice on some pranks we've got lined up" Asuka says bouncing on his seat. "It'll be a-may-zing" he sung. 

"Brilliant" the twins say together.

"I hope the Nargles can be of help?"

"Why Luna, we wouldn't have it any other way."

"These pranks won't be too extreme will they? You could get into a lot of trouble. Be careful."

"Where's the fun in that?" Everyone else says to Hermione.

"Albus Dumbledore, we have a warrant for you arrest. You have broken code 7:11 by with holding accommodation from people with a soul bond. This was brought to our attention by a member of your staff and charges will be placed." An Auror says as he comes through the doors followed by two others. 

Everyone watches in horrified silence as the two Aurors make their way up between the tables to arrest the pale old man. I internally smirk as they place the magical cuffs on him. I look at the four new members of my side and Snape to see that Snape has a straight face, but if you look close enough you can see the amusement and glee in his eyes. The other four aren't so lucky. They seem to be struggling not to laugh at Dumbles as he is being led out, with an overjoyed Umbridge following close behind.

"Whoa, who knew dinner came with a show here?" A familiar voice echoed around the room. We all turn to see not one but three identical new faces. "Are we late?" They say as one. It's at that point that I realise that this is the voice that was in my dream, and it wasn't one voice but three.

 

Watashitachi no kyōdai watashitachi ni sanka- join us brother ours.


	22. Triple Trouble

Deecon's P.O.V.

Finally we, that's to say my brothers and I, decided on an appearance to take whilst being at the school. We will be first years, and have long white-blond hair going to about knee length with the fringe framing our sharp featured face, with heterochromia eyes. Our right eye will be a crystal blue and our left eye will be a deep forest green.

"If I'd known about this I would have brought popcorn, however being as it may, my name is Deecon, on my right is Lukas and on my left is Tristan. We were supposed to be sorted Friday but due to reasons that we'd rather keep to ourselves we couldn't make it. I believe our caretaker got in touch with one professor McGonagall."

"Why, yes she did. Hold on one moment and I'll go and get the sorting hat."

"No hurry, the show must go on. Why is that man being led away by Aurors?" Deecon asked.

"He has broken code 7:11-"

"Refusal of accommodation to people with soul bonds. Interesting. Would we get that accommodation? We have a soul bond as well."

"If you are in separate houses, yes."

"Great, that's a load of our mind. Lukas has been going on about it for weeks now. He was starting to get on Tristan's and mine nerves."

"Well let me get the hat and we can see if you will need the accommodation or not." 

"Thank you professor McGonagall."

We wait until she is gone before we proceeded to search for our quarry. It only takes a minute before we locate him sitting on one of the tables.

'We should get into separate houses so we can get into the rooms that he will be in.'

'Yes, that would be the best option. He will most likely take others with him.'

'Those he trusts we trust. We'll tell him tonight what we are.'

'Sounds like a plan.'

"Wow they really do have a soul link."

"Look at their eyes."

"The two different colours make it creepy. "

"I hope they don't get into our house"

The students are whispering between each other as a response to our mental conversation. This goes on for about twenty minutes until McGonnigal returns carrying an old, battered, brown pointy hat bringing silence to the hall as she walks down the tables and to the front of the hall. Once there she summons a stool and beckons us forwards.

"When I call your names please come forwards and sit on the stool and I'll place the hat on your head to be sorted. Hallow, Deecon."

I step forwards and sit down. Once sat she puts the hat on my head. It covers my eyes with it's brim. 'Ahh, yeas, the great man returns. Hopefully there will not be chaos like the last time.'

'Nope. This time it'll be worse.'

'Hahaha. You always were one for the dramatics.'

'I try.'

'Yes. Well there is only one place to put you.' "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Thank you Alzander" I say standing up and making my way over to the table that is clapping and cheering. I take my seat and open the mind link 'this is going to be fun.'

 

Lukas's P.O.V.

"Hallow, Lukas"

I follow in my brothers steps, trying to bite back the laugh that is threatening to spill over.

'Ahhh, you. You've always been quite a sadistic one. Are you planning to cause as much trouble as your brother?'

'Only as much trouble as our Master is going to cause.'

'That does not ease my nerves in the slightest.'

'It's not meant to.'

'Well let's put you in your usual house then shall we?'

'Please do. I want to see what changes have been made since my last visit in person.'

"Better be SLYTHERIN!"

I stand up and go to my house. Once seated I re-open the mind link and send a message to my brothers 'very fun.'

 

Tristan's P.O.V.

I burst out laughing at my brothers antics as the professor calls my name. Everyone in the hall is giving me a confused look.

"Stop it you two" I say as the hat is placed on my head.

'The biggest mystery. I always have a hard time placing you.'

'Well I was in Gryffindor last time, so a different house should be most welcome this time around.'

'I think it could manage that. Tell me, what is you plan for young Kobaru?'

'To help him in his plan of course. Since you had to ask me I'm guessing that you still can't see into our minds?'

'Unfortunately. I would quite like to see what you do.'

'We told you what we do.'

'Seeing is more entertaining.'

'Maybe one day you will.'

'One can only hope.' "RAVENCLAW!"

****************************************

Kobaru's P.O.V.

Of all the bad luck. Here we are walking to our new common room, with three new people in toe. Not just any tree people, but ones with the voices that happend to be in last night's dream. I'm not sure if I should trust them with this, but I don't have a choice. They will be in the room with us when we need to discuss things with my trusted. I'll just have to get them to take a vow.

"So your new rooms are going to be on the third floor, not too far from the medical ward. It is the only place big enough to hold a large number of students, and judging on those that you are bringing with you right now and the Hallow's triplets, your going to need a lot of room. We may have to find another place for the three Hallow's if things get too crowded."

We stop at a shield with the insignias of the four houses and the Hogwarts motto- Dormiens nunquam titillandus Draco- "since you are from each of the four houses we decided to make this the guardian of your door. The password is Hogwarts but you can change it to something else if you want. Just say mutatio and whatever you wish to change the password to. Now this doesn't have the weekly change that the others do, so if you want it to change weekly you will have to do it yourself.

"I'll be leaving you now so that you can get settled in. Your heads of houses will be here shortly to make sure that you're settling in ok. If you need anything then feel free to ask them. Goodbye."

We watch as the Auror walks away without a backwards glance. Once he turns the corner I look at the Hogwarts crest and say the password to let us in. The triplets wait at the back until everyone else is in before walking past the threshold. Once the door closes the shoot us all a grin that looks predatory in nature before they torn their eyes to me and saying in Union-

"Well hello. I'm sure by now that you have figured out that it was no dream that you had last night. Sorry we didn't get here sooner- we couldn't agree on a form to take."

"Ummm... Who are you?"

"Where are our manors? Lukas is Life, Tristan is Time and Deecon is Death. You are our master."


	23. We Think We Broke Them

Deacon's, Lukas's, Tristan's P.O.V. (They always speak as one.)

Everyone sat there staining at us in varying states of shock. Draco had his mouth open wide enough to catch a Hippogriff and his eyes wide. Hermione was doing a perfect imitation of a fish her eyes also bulging. The red headed twins sat there pale and their lips pressed together into a thin white line and their eyes seemed to be slightly glazed over. Luna just sat there with a big smile on her face and staring at us with knowing eyes. Her reaction is expected considering that she has been blessed by Lady Twilight who is the giver of all knowledge.

The quadruplets reactions was the worst by far. Tsubame seems to have gone off in some sort of trance so we know that she won't be privy to any of the information for tonight. Asuka fainted and Tori stood up and walked out of the room mumbling something about dreams and needing to wake up. Kobaru, our Master just sat there eyes slightly glazed and a contemplative look on his face. It took five minutes before he seemed to get his thoughts together enough to be able to speak.

"So your not human?" He asked with a slight tremble to his Speech.

"Nope."

"Your Life, Death and Time?"

"Yep."

"I'm your Master?"

"Yep." 

"..."

"You ok?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

About ten minutes later the door to the room opened and in walked professors Snape, Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall as well as the medi witch. They stand there for a moment looking at the others who have all gone. Well except for Luna of course. She stands up and looks at us.

"I don't think we will be getting anything out of them for tonight. I'm going to go to bed. The House Elves have packed their trunks and set them next to their beds. Good night."

"Good night."

The adults stand there for a moment longer with an expression of confusion on their faces before the black haired man turned to us.

"What is going on here? What happened to everyone?"

"I think we broke them, Professor Snape."

"Pray tell, how you did it?"

"Well Lukas is Life, Deacon is Death and Tristan is Time. As in immortal Entities, and Kobaru is our Master. When we told them they just started to sit there with a blank look."

"..."

"Not you lot too!"

"..."

"Right were going to bed. Wake us when you've finished with your breakdown."

********************** (1 hour later)

"WHAT! OF ALL THE THINGS I EXPECTED THIS YEAR, THAT WAS NOT ONE OF THEM! YOU DON'T JUST... I'm going to bed. I'll deal with this in the morning." We hear him get up and make his way to his room quickly followed by the others. The adults leave to go to their own quarters. Once everything goes quiet again we lie down on the large bed and go to sleep with our hands locked together.

We are not looking forward to the conversation that we will be having the next day.

***********************

Sunlight streams through the slit in the white curtains and the birds are chirping, their delightful tunes carried on the slight breeze that moves the curtains with it's warm breath that flits through the open window. We watch as the sun seems to stretch and then retract with the blowing of the breeze. The room is small with one study area and what was originally a single bed with white sheets and covers. We changed it to a King sized bed last night before we got in it.The walls are a bland grey and the floors are a simple black carpet.

Oh hell no.

We get up and use our magic to create a room that will suit us. We decide on red walls with a silvery-grey carpet and a black rug on the right side of the bed. We change the covers from white to a deep blood red with a black trimm and grey swirls to rest on the mahogany frame. Once we changed the curtains colour from white to grey we move on to the study area.

We remove the wardrobe and replace it with another two mahogany desks to match the first and place two mahogany bookcase between each of them that connect with each other above the middle desk to form one bookcase. Each desk has a mahogany chair with red velvet cushions for comfort.

Once this is done we use our magic to vanish our matching green silk sleep were and reclothe us in our school uniform. Then we exit the room and make our way down the hall and into the main sitting area. No one else seems to be up yet so after a quick tempus and seeing that it is only 6:30 am we sit ourselves down in the red fabric settee and wait.

Our surroundings consist of a dark wood floor and cream walls. There are no windows, however the laps give off natural light that make it seem as though the room is embraced by natural sunlight. As well as the settee that we are currently occupying there is another red fabric settee and four red fabric armchairs that are spread out around the room. Each of them are facing us.

On the floor in front of us is a white shaggy rug with a dark oak coffee table with a glass top on top of it. A big bookcase off to the far right of us in the corner of the room that is surrounded by seven white bean bags for people to sit on and read. Behind us is a large stone fireplace that is lit and giving off heat. In various places around the room sit a few small tables with nothing on them. Most probably for us to decorate.

After about half an hour the quadruplets make their way into the room and sit squashed together on the remaining settee and stair at us expectantly.

"I guess your wondering why we picked you?"

"Yes, among other things."

"We will answer any questions you have."

"Please do. Ok first things first, why are you here?"

"Well we've been watching you for a while now and we decided that you were the best pick. Kind hearted, despite what you've been thorough. That is the thing that we pride ourselves in for our masters. This is the first time that we've all picked one person. Usually we don't come together like this, but for you we made an exception. Normally we will watch our Masters from Atlantis but you are in danger and so we decided to come here and keep a closer eye on you. Well that and the fact that we want to help you with your plans."

"Atlantis? I thought that place was made up." Tsubame asked with a hungry glint in her eyes. She's a Ravenclaw for a reason.

"No. It's where we've always resided. A long time ago we didn't hide our presence from the world and allowed people to live among us. After 50 years there was an uprising. They wanted to control Atlantis and us, so we decided to disappear and leave them to their fate. We took Atlantis with us to a new realm and any mortals that were on it perished during the move."

"So it didn't sink?" She asked.

"No, it disappeared from this realm and reappeared in another. This place was not ready for us to exist among them."

"What do you mean 'was?'" Tori enquired.

"We are returning. First us and then the rest of our kind will be coming to lay claim to their Masters. We do not know when the others will get here. At the moment there is four of us in your realm."

"Who's the fourth?" They ask as one.

"Our brother, Destruction. He can not be left. At the moment he's bonded himself to your Headmaster. We came to stop him. He knows we are here."

"So Dumbledore can't help what he is doing?" Asked, again, as one.

"Dumbledore is the one that called our brother to him. Desmond will only bond to those who are evil and want to destroy the things around them. It is his curse. When he is not bonded he will become unstable. We usually ensure that he is bonded to someone who can cause the least amount of harm. If we are not careful then it could be disastrous. Take Hitler for example."

"What happened this time?" Asuka questioned.

"It seems your lovely Headmaster found an ancient tome that holds the knowledge of our kind on it. He summoned Death, and Chaos to he. They declined. Death only bonds with those who have a kind heart and Chaos will only bond with those who are mischievous. That's where Desmond comes in. Our brother never had a chance. We couldn't stop him from answering the summons. Once summoned we have to go."

"Couldn't he have refused it like you?" Kobaru asks.

"No. If the summoner meets the requirements, then a contract has to be formed. There is no way around it."

"Is there any way for someone else to sever the contract?" Tsubame enquired.

"Yes. The mortal who holds the contract has to die. That is another reason why we are here. To kill Dumbledore and free out brother."

"Can we tell the others any of this?" They as as one.

"No. Only those that are bonded to us Immortals can be this. Luna already knows as her bonded immortal is our sister Lady Twilight. The giver of knowledge. But the other are not bonded so can not know this."

"Then why tell them who you are?" Asuka asks with a confused look on his face.

"Who we are doesn't matter. Our quest can only be shared with the bonded ones."

"Why?" They all ask together.

"That is not important at the moment. It is getting late. We should head to breakfast."

"Sure, make sure that the others are up and ready. We can go together."

"Yes. But we need to pay our heads of house a visit and get our timetable. Lessons start today." They freeze before bolting out of the room to check on the others and then rush out into the halls to get their time tables. "They could just get them when they get to the great hall. Oh well." Everyone snickers as they are walking into the sitting area die to hearing our comment.


	24. Big Butts

Kobaru's P.O.V.

The day drags by.

In charms with the Ravenclaws we were learning about the summoning charm ^accio^ we were learning the wand movement and how the charm works. Me and my siblings learnt this one over the holidays, so we were quite bored. Our homework was a three foot essay on the charm and what it could be used for and how it works. So basically everything we covered in class. Flitwick looked a little out of sorts. Clearly last night was still affecting him.

The second class of the day, CoMC, was a bit better. We had it with the Gryffindors and I stood with Hermione, Draco and surprisingly Neville joins us. Hagrid brought out some Skeletal like black horses with sharp teeth called Thresthals. Me and another boy called Ryan seemed to be the only people who could see them. To everyone else it looked like Hagrid was pulling along thin air with reins. The half-giant explained to the class that the only ones who can see the creatures are those who have seen death.

Our group plus Neville all sit together and chat at the Slytherin table during lunch. We are talking about a great prank for tonight at dinner. We were just finalising some details when Weasley decides to come over and cause trouble.

"What are you doing over on the Death Eaters table? Are you actually talking to the slimy snakes?"

"Get lost Ron. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Kobaru, so if I want to talk to him and his friends, then I will."

"But there death eaters in training."

Honestly Ron, how can you be mean to them? Kobaru saved my life and the twins are your brothers."

"None of my family talk to Death Eater scum, and neither will you."

"Since when do you decide who I can and can't be friends with."

"Since you became my girlfriend."

"You know what Ron, we are through. I'm not going to date a control freak like you. Now piss off. I hope you choke on your food."

"You slimy snake! You lost me my girlfriend!" He shouts turning his face and his wand on me. I flinch and scoot back in my seat to get away from him. A moment nearly every wand in the hall is aimed at the ginger pillock.

"Leave him alone Weasley" Draco says between clenched teeth and moving to stand in front of me.

"Or what? What will you do? I am your better! I'm the best friend of the boy who lived."

"Then where is he?" Pansy Parkinson asked from the other side of the table.

"Training to take out your Master."

"He-hem. What is going on here?"

"Madam Umbridge. Ron came over here and started shouting at Hermione. When she refused to listen to his orders, he turned his wand on Kobaru." Theodore Nott said from a few seats down from where we were.

"Is this true, Mr. Weasley?"

"No I came over here to rescue my girlfriend only to find that she has been brainwashed by that slimy git into thinking that he saved her."

"Well I can tell you now that Mr. Kaen did in fact save Miss. Granger. Plus it seams that a majority of the students in the hall seem to disagree with what you said."

"But-"

"Miss. Granger, are you being threatened?"

"No. I want to sit here."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Ron seems to think that because we were dating he could dictate who I spoke to. Then when I broke up with him, he started to threaten Kobaru."

"You only dumped me because your being controlled by that slimy bastard."

"MR. WEASLEY! Detention, tonight for your language. 8pm, don't be late." She said and then walked her way back to the teachers table in all he pink glory.

"Come on Hermione."

"Ron just get lost."

"Don't speak to me like that I am your boyfriend."

"Get it through your thick skull. WE! ARE! NOT! DATING! ANYMORE! Now scram." We watch as he stomps off, hands clenched into fists with his wand sticking out of his right hand and his face redder than a baboons bottom. The rest of lunch passes quietly after that and we get the chance to finish our plans. It's going to be great! Especially since Dick-a-dore is not here.

After lunch it's double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and we spend the two hours re plotting different types of plants such as Devils snare, Mandrake and Aconite. Once the lesson is over everyone trudges back to the castle and to their dormitory so that they can have a quick shower before the last lesson of the day.

Double DADA with the Gryffindors was interesting. The first thing Madam Umbridge said when we were all sat down was for us to put our wands away as they were not needed. That we will be learning a ministry approved curriculum. Of course Weasley made a big deal out of this.

"But Miss how will we defend ourselves against You Know Who if we don't learn spells?"

"Nonsense, You Know Who is dead."

"No he's not. He killed Cedric last year. Harry said so."

"Mr. Potter is a liar. He is not back. What happened to Cedric was an unfortunate accident. He was not murdered by the deceased Dark Lord."

"Yes he was! Voldemort is back and he's going to kill us all!"

"That is another detention Mr. Weasley and 20 points from Gryffindor for spreading lies and attempting to cause a mass panic among your peers."

"But-"

"Not another word Mr. Weasley or I'll be adding another month of detention onto the ones you already have." The class continued in subdued silence after that. We all read chapters from the book and answered the questions that Umbridge wrote on the board. Once class is over Hermione, Draco, Tori and I make our way to the third floor to meet up with the others.

"Our magic is untraceable so you should leave this to us." The triplets say as one whilst holding each others hands.

"Right. We'll meet you at the Ravenclaw table" we separate and whilst the triplets head up to the fourth floor we go down to the great hall. Part way there Neville joins our group and asks if he can join us for dinner. We give our consent as we are about to enter the hall. Once inside we freeze. Sitting at the head table, like nothing had happened is Albus Freaking Dumbledore.

After a moment we go and sit at the table and huddle together.

"What now?" Hermione hisses.

"We better warn the triplets, they will get into serious trouble for this." I say.

"How? We don't even know where they are" Draco drawled.

"Yes" Fred.

"We" George.

"Do" both of them.

I spin around to see them walking towards us with a big smirk on their faces and their hands still interlocked. "The old coot is back. Good, this will be great." They sit down next to me. We all sit in silence listening to everyone talking and the occasional scrape of a plate for five minutes until...

A near perfect replica of Dick-a-dore pokes his head into the great hall wearing obnoxious red and gold robes with a white cardboard cone hat with a piece of string tied in a bow under his chin. Written on the hat was the word dunce.

The whole of the great hall went deathly silent and everyone was looking at the doors. Dunce-a-dore walks further into the hall and it is then that everyone notices it. Even though his body is in the hall something unbelievably large is pushing the door open. He halts for a second and then starts to apply more pressure into walking forward. It gets to the point where he is running on the spot. 

Suddenly he jolts forwards and has to use his left leg to catch himself. Bouncing about behind him, at first glance would look like giant floating water balloons, but was actually his but. It envelops him completely and hugs his frame, peaking a little more over his shoulders giving a new meaning to the saying 'he's got his head up his arse.'

After standing there for a few moments we hear music start to play. It's Baby got back and Dunce-a-dore is dancing to it and shaking his unbelievably large but about. Everyone is laughing. Even Snape is bent over the table in a fit of giggles and tears running down his face. Umbridge and Dick-a-dore get to work on trying to dismantle this wonderful prank.

I turn to my side only to see the triplets sitting there with a big bag of popcorn in one hand and using the other to eat it. This was great. I can only hope that these three will assist with all our pranks for this term.


	25. Chosen Side

No-ones P.O.V.

Two figures stood outside a pair of iron gates staring up at the gothic style manor with apprehension covering their features. If it wasn't for the wards they would have ran up to the door, knocked it down and start screaming for Harry. 

They take a step back as a third figure approaches the gate, and try to school the worry out of their faces "what do you two want?"

"We went to Harry's house. No one was there but in a room upstairs there was blood. A lot of blood. It took us a while but we were able to find two scents that don't belong in the house. Snape's and yours" a light brown haired man with three long scars on the left side of his face said.

"Well why don't you take the mutt and go question him?" A man with long, straight, platinum hair said in a snobbish and bored voice.

"Don't you talk about me like that Malfoy or I'll-"

"SIRIUS! This is important. Keep your temper or you will have to go."

"Sorry, Remmy." The long black, curly haired man said looking down at the ground.

"Anyway" Remus says looking back at the third man. "We've had our... Doubts about Dumbledore for a while. Something was not right. I notice the first time I saw him on the train. Siri could tell something was wrong when he witnessed those Muggles throw him out of their house. 

"Over the summer we got a letter telling us what those filth do to Harry from someone who sights there letters with a bird with a number four in it. The person said that Harry was safe with him and that Dumbledore knew about the abuse and that Harry wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts. We believed every word of it.

"So it came as no shock that at the beginning of the year, Harry didn't turn up. Dumbledore said that he was in a secret location receiving private training to fight V-Voldemort. We knew this was bogus. So we asked to see him. Said that he could blindfold us and everything, but the answer was no. We didn't know what to do, then we got a second letter. It told us to go here.

"After two days of discussing it with each other we decided to go to his Aunt and Uncles to check things out. We found them all gone and- well you know the rest. We were going to ask Snape but didn't want risk it with him being at the school. You were our only option. If you know anything please tell us."

"Come on in then" the platinum sighed turning around and using his magic to open the gates. After a moment's hesitation the two uninvited guests followed.

****************************

(5 hours later.)

Silence as thick as pea soup covers the lounge whilst all of the information is absorbed by Remus and Sirius. The documents from Gringotts are clenched in the dog animagus hands so tight that they are in danger of ripping. All that can be heard is the crackling of the fire. The fire burns through a log and just as you were about to hear it clunk against the hearth an all mighty bellow drowns out all noise. It's enough to make Moony's whimper get lodged in his throat.

"WHERE ARE THOSE BASTARDS!" Sirius yells as he jumps to his feet and storming towards the door, knocking the armchair he was sitting in over in the process. He doesn't get very far before Remus wraps his arms under his armpits, over his shoulders and locks his hands together behind Sirius's neck.

"Sirius, sit down--"

"I'LL RIP THEIR HEADS OFF, CHOP THEM UP, AND FEED THEM TO PIGS!" He bellows to the ground whilst flailing about and trying to get out of his Dominants grip.

"You can't do that Siri. You'll give the poor things indigestion." Remus says in an attempt to calm him down.

"I DON'T CARE! THOSE MONSTERS HURT MY PUP! I'LL KILL THEM!" 

A loud growl and suddenly Sirius is turned around and slammed into the wall, hard enough to shock him, but not hurt. " I know your angry Siri, so am I, but we need to discuss this properly. The last time you went out in a mad dash for revenge you ended up in Azkaban. You won't be of any help to Harry there."

Sirius looks down at the ground with tears in his eyes "I know, I'm sorry, I just can't bare the thought that Harry's been treated like that and those things are still out there. We did nothing to help him. NOTHING!" With that the tears spilled over and harsh sobs wracked his body, making it impossible for Remus to keep him pinned to the wall. Not that he wanted to. Within seconds of starting the wolf had his Mate warped up in his arms with Sirius's head pressed into his shoulder and clinging onto him for dear life.

"I know, Siri, but we will now. We just need to discuss a few things and sort out a plan of action. If something happens to them, we'll be the first people they come to."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean, Lucius?" Remus asks turning his face towards the others in the room and using one of his a sleeves to wipe away his own tears, whilst using his other hand to rub soothing circles on his Mates back. 

"Well their currently residing in my basement. They've been here since we brought my son back here. We're just saving them until Christmas. What could be a better gift then letting him take revenge on three of the people who caused him harm."

"Can I have a go at them now?" Sirius asks lifting his head slightly and looking directly into the liquid mercury eyes of the Malfoy Patriarch with his own red and swollen ones. His voice is steady but you can still see the tears that are falling in a steady stream down his face and onto the shoulder of his slightly taller companion.

"We've already promised my Mate first whack at them." Remus and Sirius turn their attention to the 6" wavy brown haired, red eyed young male that is sitting casually in a black armchair on the far side of the room from where they are standing. "It is a promise that can't be broken. He has been through so much and has been lied to by the people he thought he could trust. To break this promise to him could shatter what little trust we've managed to build up between us. It is not a risk I'm willing to take. I'm sure you could understand that. That is if you really do care about him and not just working for Them."

Sirius was across the room and gripping the lad by the collar of his red dress shirt in seconds. He moved so fast that Remus landed on his butt on the floor with Lucius sitting on top of his crotch. The wolf pushes the Malfoy patriarch off of him and rolls over onto his front, hissing in pain with one of his hands covering the sensitive flesh between his legs and using the other to try and push himself up of the floor to get to his Mate. 

"How dare you even consider that we would work for that conniving arse hole with such bad fashion sense even the blind could see it. We would never, ever work for that worthless piece of scum." Sirius hissed between clenched teeth, his tears gone and replaced with a murderous gaze that sent shivers running down Toms spine. It's a terrified whimper that sets the other three occupants of the room into motion. Both Malfoys and Remus set to work on trying to get an enraged Sirius off of Tom.

"I know you wouldn't. My Mate trusts you two, I just didn't want to take any chances. He's been through a lot and I didn't want him to think that you two were with him whilst stabbing him in the back, so I decided to test you. Your reaction proves without a doubt that you won't hurt him." 

With those words Sirius let's go of Toms shirt and allows the others to pull him back. They waste no time in using magic to rectify and push him down onto the chair that he previously occupied. Remus plonks himself down onto his emotionally unstable Mate to stop him from being able to attack anyone again. Once Tom has straightened his shirt the conversation turns to other thing.

*****************************

(I know I said that I didn't do warnings at the beginning of the book, but what the hell. SMUT WARNING.)

Two newly made (unmarked) Death Eaters walk into their bedroom that night. Too tired from all the talking Remus throws himself down onto the bed still in his clothes and shoes. Sirius stands their staining with a guilty look on his face. After a minute he makes up his mind and walks over to his half asleep Mate.

Remus doesn't think anything of it when Sirius takes his shoes off. That is until he feels a dip in the bed on either side of him. He opens his eyes and look into Sirius's eyes in confusion. "What are you doing Siri?"

"I hurt you earlier. So I decided to kiss it better" Sirius states. Remus feels his member go hard instantly. "Would you like that?" Sirius asks before lowering his head to bite, suck and kiss Remus's neck.

"Mmmh" Remus moans as Sirius nibbles on his sweet spot. "S-Sirius."

"Do you want me to make you feel better, Remi? I can kiss it better if you want."

"Yessss!" Was his moaned reply as his cock twitched from Sirius's words. 

With the positive response, Sirius gets to work on his Dominants shirt buttons, undoing them slowly whilst running one of his fingers all the while down his increasingly exposed chest.

Once all the buttons are undone Sirius runs one of his hands slowly up and down his torso whist lightly tapping his fingers on it one at a time. Remus squirms In pleasure and his wolf whimpers at the heavy teasing. This goes on for about a minute before Sirius brushes one of his fingers over his exposed left nipple. 

Remus moans at the contact then whimpers as Sirius moves his hand to the middle of his chest and back downs to his stomach. He repeats this motion twice before removing his hand and placing it back on the bed. Remus whines at the loss of contact.

It comes as a pleasant surprise for the squirming wolf when the fingers on Sirius's other hand suddenly start to caress, pinch and twist his left nub. Remus starts to moan which then turns into hiss as he feels Sirius's mouth start to work on his still clothed member.

After a moment of this Remus gets impatient. "Siri, please don't tease me anymore." 

"What ever you wish, Master." Remus's cock twitches violently at the use of that word, he moans loudly and arches his back, closing his eyes in pleasure and almost ejaculating on the spot. He bites his lip hard enough to draw blood to calm himself down so that he doesn't end this before he gets to feel himself buried in Sirius's mouth.

Sirius smirks at the effect that he his having on his Dominant and then bends his head back down to Remus's crotch and uses his teeth to into the button of his pants and then pull the zipper down. Once that is done he uses his hands to pull them down to his knees.

Sirius feels his hard member twitch as he finds that Remus had gone commando. With no amount of hesitation he grips Remus's long thick cock with his free hand as the other is still tormenting Remus's nipples, switching from one to the other after a while of massaging one. 

He uses his hand to give a few slow pumps to his partners member before once again lowering his head and licking the salty tasting pre cum off of the tip and moaning at the delicious taste. Sirius then proceeds to lick from the base to the tip and then circle the head. Remus's loud moan turns into a silent scream as Sirius pushes his cock into his clenched lipped mouth, gently scraping his teeth against the throbbing flesh all the way down until he is fully sheathed not only in his hot wet mouth, but also so that the head is down his tight throat.

Sirius holds still for a few seconds, keeping his lovers cock buried in his throat before swallowing around the head and pulling out until only the tip is still in his mouth. At this motion Remus grips Sirius's long hair with his hands and clench his fists. Sirius yelps in slight pain by this action which is causing his hair to pull at his scalp.

Despite the pain of his hair being pulled, Sirius continues to mouth Fuchs Remus's cock. On occasion he would take his cock into his throat and swallow a few times before pulling out to the tip and the repeating the motion. 

No coherent words were exchanged the only sounds at that moment that would be heard was the heavy panting and moaning of both occupants in the room.

Just before Remus was about to shoot his load into Sirius's mouth he pushes his head of his cock and proceeds to flip Sirius and himself over and pinning his Submissive to the bed with one of his legs between both of Sirius's. A few seconds later Remus crashes his mouth against his lovers and roughly kissing him.

Being impatient he doesn't bother with buttons and zips. Using his werewolf strength he rips the offensive clothes off of his lovers body. Using magic to lube up his Submissive's entrance he uses one hand to lift one of his legs and then proceeded to use a finger on that same hand to rub slow, torcherous circles around Sirius's most sensitive area.

Now it was Sirius's turn to be the moaning and squirming wreck. A minute later Sirius was begging for more which Remus denied. After what Sirius put him through at the beginning of all this, he decided to let Sirius suffer for a little while longer.

Sirius wasn't having that though and wraps his legs around Remus's lower torso and pulls him slightly forward. "Please, Master, more." With that word Remus growls and, unable to hold back anymore, removes his finger before it even has a chance to gain entrance, lines himself up and pushes himself into his Submissive.

They both moan at the feel of Remus's shaft being engulfed by the tight, hot crevice. Without giving Sirius any time to adjust he pulls back out to the tip and then slams back into his lover. Remus thrusts at a slow rough pace, hitting that little bundle of nerves each time. 

Sirius starts to chant Master over and over again, he picks up the speed and before long he has the bed frame slamming off the wall with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Sirius is shooting his load over his own chest, screaming that one word that, as well as his walls pulsing around Remus's member, throws the Dominant over the edge, shooting his hot cum inside of his lover, with a growl of his Submissive's name.

It takes five minutes for them to come down from their sexual high, but once they do Remus pulls out of his partner and rolls onto his back next to his love and pulls the smaller male into a loving embrace.

"You owe me some new clothes" Sirius says with an exhausted but cheeky smile on his face.

"Go to sleep Siri."

"Yes, Master" Remus groans at the use of that word, thankful that he's exhausted and his member is to recently spent to cause anymore disturbances to his sleep. About twenty seconds later Remus is asleep.

Before falling asleep himself, Sirius covers them both up with the quilt, kisses his Dominants cheek and says the three most important words you can use in a relationship. "I love you."


	26. Always Room for More

なぜ、オオカミと羊飼いが止めようとしているのか、あなたは私に警告していないのですか？あなたは彼らが引き起こしたトラブルを知らない！そのおじさんは私の頭を裂いた。私は彼らが本当にあなたの世話をしたことを確認したかっただけです。あなたはまだそれらを信じているかもしれませんが、私は知りたいと思っていました。

とにかく今週末は満月だし、ここにいないのが恋しいよ。私は変換後の朝、あなたの夜間シェイプフォームに目を覚ますのが大好きです。私は、私たちが一緒になる道があることを願っています。

学校で良い仕事を続けてください。私のためにダンブルを苦しめる。最後のいたずらの後、私は次のものを待つことができません。あなたは私に記憶を与えてください。彼らはこれまで最高のクリスマス前任者になるでしょう。

すぐ書いて、

ラブトム

(Why the hell didn't you warn me that the wolf and mutt were going to be stopping by? You have no idea the trouble they caused! That mutt nearly ripped my head off! I only wanted to make sure that they really did care for you. You might still trust them, but I just wanted to know.

Anyway, it's the full moon this weekend, I'm going to miss you not being here. I love waking up to your Nightshade form the morning after the transformation. I wish there was a way for us to be together.

Keep up the good work at school. Make Dumbles suffer for me. After the last prank I can't wait for the next one. You better give me the memories. They will be the best Christmas present ever.

Write soon,

Love Tom.)

I smile down at the letter in my hand. Tom always tells me that he loves me. I frown and try to think of a time that I have said those three words to him. Never. I haven't told him once. I do love him, I just have a hard time telling him that. Frown still in place I put the letter down on the Ravenclaw table, where Hermione, Tori, Fred, Tsubame, George, Asuka, Deacon, Draco, Tristan, Lukas, Neville and I are having breakfast. I move it to the side of me and grab some parchment a quill and a glass of ink.

トム、

ごめんなさい、とがあなたにお金を払ってくれると言ったことはありませんでした。忘れてた。私は発射呪文に行かないようにと言った。シリウスがあなたを襲ったままにすることはできません。私は彼と言葉を持つだろう。 は市民ですか？彼は通常です。

満月を心配しないでください。行きます。セウェルスは私たちがそこに乗るのを助けています。私はポート・キーを使用するつもりですが、他のルートがによって監視されているように正直に、なぜその人は迷惑なのですか？彼は何もしていないのですか？

暗い芸術の先生に対する新しい防衛が私たちを助けています。彼女はダンブルズが私たちと一緒に5人の恋人を持つことは許されません。彼は私が今私が注文に加わるようにしようとしている二人でいたときに私を追い詰めました。何度も何も言わなくても、彼はまだ存続しています。私は彼に拘束令を取ることを考えている。それがうまくいくと思いますか？

母、父、そしてあなたと話し合う必要があるものがあります。私たちは、私たちと共に三つ子のグループと、ここの仲間を城の中に連れて来ます。私たちは金曜日の夕方に向かい、ベッドの前にすべてのことを話すことができます。シリウスとレムスをそこに連れて行けますか？彼らはあまりにも知っておくべきことです。

心配しないでください、私の愛、私はあなたの近くにそれらをさせません。私は自分の気持ちをあなたに知らせないが、私は気にしていることを知っている。それを表現するのは難しいです。私は努力していると約束します。もう少し時間をください。お願いします。

私は本当にあなたを愛しています。

永遠にあなたのもの、

ハリー。

(Tom,

I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Remus and Sirius were going to be paying you a visit. I forgot. I did tell then not to go in firing spells. I can't be leave Sirius attacked you. I'll be having words with him. Was Remus civil? He usually is.

Don't worry about the full moon. I'll be there. Severus is helping us get over there. I'm going to be using a port key as the other routes are being monitored by Dumbles. Honestly why is that man so annoying? Does he have nothing better to do?

The new defence against the dark arts teacher is helping us out. She won't let Dumbles have five minutes alone with any of us. He's cornered me when I was alone twice now trying to get me to join the order. No matter how many times I tell him no, he still persists. I'm thinking of getting a restraining order on him. Do you think that'll work?

There's something I need to discuss with Mother, Father and you. We'll be bringing a group of triplets with us as well as our friends here in the castle. We'll be turning up Friday evening, that way we can discuss everything before bed. Can you please get Sirius and Remus over there? It's something that they should know about too.

Don't worry, my love, I will not let them near you. I know I don't make my feelings known to you, but I do care. It's just hard for me to express that. I promise I am trying. Just give me some more time. Please. 

I really do love you.

Forever yours,

Harry.)

"Ahh, Kobaru, would you mind if me and you have a little one-to-one in my office after breakfast? I'll give you a permission slip so you don't get into trouble with your teacher."

"Headmaster. We have already discussed this. You do not have our permission to call us by our first names. You know it is an insult to us, and yet you continue to do so." Tori said standing up and glaring at him. Tsubame decides to get in on this.

"Also, Headmaster, you can not have a conversation with only one of us. It's all or none at all."

"Now, now, Tori, Tsubame, I was not talking to you two."

"I will not be joining you, Albus. You come over here, disrespect me and then my siblings. Not only that, you refuse to accept our soul bond and continue to try to talk to me on my own. You corner me in the halls, and all but demand that I join The Order of the Phoenix, not taking no for an answer, no matter how many times I give you that answer. If you do not leave me and my siblings alone I will be getting the Ministry involved and pressing charges for stalking us. You know our terms. Now get lost." As I am talking I stand up and move in front of my family, my wings unconsciously ripping through my uniform and robes.

"That's headmaster to you."

"I don't think so, Albus. Tori has told you trice now that it is disrespectful to call us by our first names without our permission, yet you continue to do so. If you won't show us any respect, then don't expect any back."

"As your headmaster I demand-"

"You don't get to make demands of us. Respect is earnt, not demanded. If you won't show us any common courtesy, then we won't show it to you." All the students were shuffling about looking nervous.

"I ask that you put your wings away. You are making the students uncomfortable."

"Not until you have removed yourself from the vicinity of my family."

"If you don't put them away, I will have to give you detention."

"Do what you want. I don't care what happens to me, but I will not let you hurt my family in any way, shape or form."

"CRUNCH!" We all look to the right to see that the triplets have relocated themselves to standing there, eating popcorn.

"Don't mind us. We just wanted to be in the prime spot to watch the show" they say as one. At those words the entire hall bursts out laughing. Some of the students are crying from the force of their mirth. "Is it something we said?" This makes everyone laugh even more and Dick-a-dore stalk off.

"Nope, just you three being your perfect selves, little brothers" Asuka says, wrapping his arms around the three of them and pulling them into a hug.

"Little brothers?" They ask, tilting their heads to the right.

"Of course. If Kobaru considers you family, then you are family" Tori smirks going to stand next to them.

"Family? You consider us family?" The three of them ask turning their eyes to me.

"Of course. If you want to, that is." I shuffle my feet, put my head down and look at them from the corner of my eye. Something in me twists when they give an almighty, face splitting smile.

"We have older siblings" they shout. Then the three of them wrap each other in a big hug and start jumping up and down whilst spinning around, chanting it. I can't help the smile that graces my features. After a minuet of this they stop and look to me. "Are you sure you don't mind us being a part of your family?"

Tori, Tsubame, Asuka and I look at each other and the say as one "of course we don't mind. There's always room for more in our odd big family." At those words they resume their jumping, spinning and chanting.


	27. Regrets

Tom's P.O.V.

Finally it's Friday! My mate is coming tonight so that he can be with me for the full moon. I didn't think he would be able to since he is at Hogwarts, but he's coming here for me. I can't believe it. I didn't think he would. He said in the letter that he cares about me, but he's never said it. Doubt has settled heavy on my heart as I think that maybe, just maybe, he doesn't want me.

I wouldn't blame him if he doesn't. I tried to kill him. Twice. Even remembering what I did to him when he was eleven makes me cringe in horror. How could I be so stupid? Then again when he was twelve! 

In the Chamber I set a Basilisk on him. It bit him because of me. I laughed at him as he sat there dying. Taunted him as well. What the hell was I thinking? I stop pacing in front of the fire in the foyer and slump down to the floor, crying.

Time seems to pass in a blur as I sit there grief stricken over the horrors that I put my Mate through. I made him kill a man, then fight a Basilisk. The worst thing is, I don't remember why I did it.

I hope that it was worth it.

I'm in such a state that I don't even notice that others have come into the room until I feel arms wrap themselves around me.

"What's wrong love?"

"Why don't you take him to your room? We'll explain all of this another time. You should see to your Mate. We're not going anywhere."

"Thanks you three. Come on Tom. Let's go somewhere else to talk, eh?"

I want to go with him but my legs won't work. Before I have a chance to process it, I'm being lifted up into the air and cradled against a strong, bony chest. I can feel the motion of him walking but I don't pay attention. Just lower my head so that my face is pressed against his shoulder and wrap my arms around his neck.

After a while I feel myself being lowered onto a soft surface. He goes to move away, but I cling to him tighter and refuse to let go. "It's ok, Tom. I'm not going anywhere. I just want to get on the bed with you is all." I reluctantly loosen my grip on him. Once he gets out of my grasp I start to panic and whimper. I feel the bed dip next to me and then a moment later, I'm pulled back into his embrace. 

Without giving it much thought, I wrap my arms around his waist and press my face into his stomach. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" I cry harder and shake my head. He sighs then twists his body so that he is lying on his side and uses one hand to rub comforting circles on my back and the other to stroke his fingers through my hair. "It's ok. Just tell me when you're ready. I'm not going anywhere, my love. Take your time."

His words comfort me and after a while I feel myself slip away into an uneasy slumber.

/"I can't believe I'm Mated to you. First you try to kill me, then you worm your way into being my Mate! How dare you!" All I can see is his face. It's twisted into a mask of pure rage.

"I'm sorry."

"Not good enough! You're a monster! Pathetic! I don't want you!"

"No! Don't reject me. I love you! I need you! Please!"

"Stop your pathetic crying. I. Don't. Want. You."/

My eyes snap open and I can't help the shivers that wrack my sweaty body as a wave of fresh tears stream over my already red, swollen and blotchy face. "Shhh. It's ok, love, I'm here. It was just a dream." My Mates voice washes over me, comforting me. I feel myself relax slightly and snuggle into him more.

Once I'm calm enough, he pulls away, stands up and grabs my hands. "What are you doing?"

"Me, nothing, but your getting a bath. Your nightmare has made you all sweaty and I can't be comfortable."

"But-"

"Come on let's get you washed up" with that he practically drags me into the bathroom and runs me a bath. Once it has finished running he checks the temperature and then turns to me. "Strip." My member give a twitch of interest but I make no move to remove my clothes. "Ether you take your clothes of or I do." 

Hesitantly I bring my hands up and get to work on the buttons of my red shirt. Half way down I get too nervous and start to fumble with them. I start to get frustrated and start to cry at my incompetence. "I'm sorry. It's ok if you don't want me. I'm foolish."

"Look at me" I meet his gaze for a second and the look away. "Tom, lol at me." I tilt my head down unable to look, scared of what I'll see there. He doesn't take too well to my avoidance of his eyes and steps forward. Once he is stood in front of me he grabs my chin and tilts my head to look at him. "You are not foolish. Your upset. I don't know where you got the notion that I don't want you from, but I can assure you that it's not true. I want you. Yes it's hard for me with our past, but that doesn't change a thing. You know the worst things about me and still want to be my Mate. If you can see past my imperfections, then so can I with you.

"No body's perfect Tom. We all have our bad qualities. We all have made mistakes. Mine is never telling you that I love you. Yes you've done some horrible thing in your past, but that what it is. The past. It doesn't matter what you've done, all that matters is who you've become. To be honest, I like this version of you."

"I tried to kill you."

"You made a mistake. Yes it's a major mistake, but a mistake all the same. You were crazy from the amount of times you split your soul. I understand that."

"You don't hate me for it?"

"At first I did. Not now. Never again will I hate you. Your my Mate, the other half of my soul."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do. Now let's get these clothe off you and get you washed up." I nod my head and place my arms down by my side as he gets to work on my buttons. As he gets closer to the bottom button my member gets harder.

By the time he is removing by black dress pants, I'm fully erect. He pauses once he notices the tent in my black boxers. I blush and turn my head away from him and go to move back, only for him to grab my hips in a tight grip. I close my eyes and try to imagine anything to get it to go down. At one point I'm picturing Dumbles dancing naked. It doesn't work. I can feel his gaze on my erection and it's turning me on.

I jump when I feel something wet and hot over my boxers, pressing against it and caressing it. Looking down I take in a sharp breath at the sight. My Mate is on his knees, working my member over my boxers with his mouth. "Kobaru-"

"Alex. Whilst I am here, my name is Alex."

I groan and grab his hair. My knees feel weak and I'm on the verge of collapsing to the floor. "Master, please." He growls once I call him Master and beg for him. Within a second my boxes are ripped off of me and my cock is engulfed in his wet heat. Unable to stand it, my knees give out and I collapse on the floor on my but. I lean back on my left elbow and grab his hair with my right hand. I'm a moaning mess and soon my elbow cant hold me up anymore and I lie down on the cold tiles and place my other hand in his hair. After a few minutes of this, I find that I can't hold back and I come with a particularly loud moan. He swallows every last drop.

"Now let's get you washed up" he says in my ear once our breathing has returned to normal.


	28. Naked Time

It's been two weeks since the last full moon. Tom is doing better after the weekend of cuddling, and suffice to say, the triple terrors broke everyone. Again. 

It took two days to explain things to everyone. We're going back on the next full moon which is on a Tuesday. We're going to have to come up with an excuse to get out of here. We can't find anything.

The triplets have been sneaking around as of late, and whispering between each other. We don't know what their planning but it's going to be great, going by their feral grins that they always seem to be sporting. I hope it's about Dick-a-dore, that man is really starting to bug me.

In order to get as much knowledge as possible me and my siblings have taken different optional classes. I'm taking Ancient Runes, Tsubame has Arithmetics, Tori is taking Divination and Asuka is taking Muggle Studies. We all chose Care if Magical Creatures as an elective.

At the moment I'm walking to lunch from Runes when someone grabs my arm and drags me into a side corridor.

"Join the order or a certain blonde is going to meet with an unfortunate accident. You have until tonight to give me your answer."

I watch as the old goat leaves the hall and then turn of the mental speak. All four of us know what was said. Now all their is to go is follow him to the hall. The other three will do the rest.

***********************

Draco's P.O.V.

Everyone and I are waiting for Kobaru to her here from his elective and the triplets from their class. We know that class is over as the other three Kaen quadruplets eyes have stopped glowing. I'm picking up a sandwich when all of a sudden their eyes are glowing again. quicker than I thought possible the Kaen's present stand up and make a semi circle around me, looking at the door. I'm quite confused until I see Dumbles walk into the hall. That's when the shit hits the fan. As the Muggles say. Hermione taught me.

"Dumbles, what the fuck do you think you are doing!"

"Now you watch your language, Tori, my boy."

"Yo have no right to call me by that. First you threaten two of my brother and then you come in here and insult me."

"I have no idea-"

"We have a mind link. It was on when you threatened to hurt Draco if Kobaru doesn't join your Order."

"I'm afraid that you are mistaken I---"

"Yes you did. You dragged me into a side corridor after Runes." Kobaru said as he walked in behind Dumbles "if you do that again... If you threaten my family again, I can turn into my creature and attack you. It's states in the law book. If someone threatens a Submissive family member, then the Dominant family member or members can attack the guilty party, without consequences. You have been warned. I don't care what people do or say to me, but don't fuck with my family."

As he's saying this, he comes and stands in front of me. "Wait, Submissive? I haven't come into me Inheritance yet. How do you know that I'm a Submissive? I could be Dominant."

"I'm a Nightshade. One of my traits is being able to tell the class of Creature, even if they haven't come into their Inheritance yet."

"Gringotts has gotten back to you on the traits of your Creatures?" Asuka beams, jumping up and down, clapping his hands.

"Last night."

"You will have to go through this with Mother and Father. I'll send them a letter and get them to come in." I say going to stand up, only to get pushed back down by three sets of hands.

"You are not going anywhere on you own." The four of them say in union.

"I would prefer to go their and tell them. That way we don't have a pesky headmaster to worry about." Kobaru continues by himself. Just as Dumbles is about to say something the triplets walk in and come to the Hufflepuff table and sit down, one on ether side of me and the other on the other side of me facing Dumbles. Once sat, the connect their hand together to create a crude triangle shape around me, then say as one-

"We were in a hall, discussing our... Classes, when guess what we see and hear. Dumbles was threatening to hurt Draco if Slytherin Kaen doesn't join the Order. Whatever that it. Anyway, when we heard that we sent a letter to Ministry, telling them what happened. They should be here soon."

Before anyone can reply to what they said another Dumbledore walks into the hall. "IT'S NAKED TIME!" He screams and the proceeds to spell of all his clothes and dance around the hall singing.

"I'm bringin' sexy back 

"Them other boys don't know how to act 

"I think it's special, what's behind your back 

"So turn around and I'll pick up the slack 

"Dirty babe

"You see these shackles, baby

"I'm your slave

"I'll let you whip me if I misbehave

"It's just that no one makes me feel this way

"Come here, girl 

"Come to the back 

"VIP 

"Drinks on me 

"You see what you're twerking with 

"Look at those hips 

"You make me smile 

"Go 'head, child 

"And get your sexy on"

Everyone is stunned silent, even the teachers don't know what to do. I look away before I throw up and notice that the triplets have matching grins and are eating popcorn. "One where does that come from and two how can you stand to eat it watching that?" All three of them look at each other and then turn to me.

"Magic" they say as one.


	29. Revenge

3rd Person P.O.V.

Everyone sits there staring at a naked Dumbledore dancing around the great hall, looking pale and as if they would rather watch a documentary on human dissection with commentary, than see THAT! It's unbelievably gross, with all that wrinkled flesh shaking about and his saggy arse bare and droopy, rack cheek resembling a blobfish. 

I'm not even going to describe the front.

The teachers are shocked beyond belief that someone would even consider this as a prank.

The people in Kobaru's group know the truth though. This is revenge, and they all know who is to blame for this disgusting masterpiece. 

The triplets who are the only people who seem to be able to stomach food at this point in time. Are they trying to get caught? That's what they all think at this time.

They are eating popcorn.

Do they even know the meaning of subtly? Guess not.

After a while the doors to the Great Hall burst open and two upper class students come running into the room, looking pale and as if they would like to forget what they have just seen.

"We were studying in the Library when Headmaster Dumbledore came strolling in, shouted 'it's naked time' and then preceded to dance around the room singing and without any clothes on." An Asian girl with long bleach hair, brown eyes and a lot of makeup called Cho Chang said.

"That's not all, he's everywhere. Singing, dancing and naked. What the hell is going on?" Maleena a pale 15 year old sixth year Hufflepuff with long dark brown hair and dark blue eyes said.

"That is what we would like to know."

Everyone turns to see Amelia Bones, a medium sized witch with short brown hair and grey eyes, standing there flanked by three Aurors. The silence that follows her announcement is so prominent that you could hear a cricket chirping in the courtyard through the closed windows. No one dares to break it. That is until...

*CRUNCH.*

"Hallows" Dumbledore sighs, turning his head to the triplets who are still munching away on popcorn.

"Yes?" They reply as one.

"Are you responsible for this mayhem?"

"We are first years as if we know the necessary spells to do this?"

"Right."

"That being said..." They begin as one only to trail of one at a time.

"Never" Deacon.

"Threaten" Lukas.

"Our" Tristan.

"Family" they finish as one.

"It was you."

"We never said that. All we said is that you shouldn't threaten our family."

"But."

"We wrote to Miss. Bones when we witnessed you threatening Kobaru with harming Draco if he didn't join your Order. This is our revenge."

"Is that true?" Amelia asks after watching the interaction between the three identical boys and the Headmaster.

"No. It was just a little misunderstanding."

"We watched you do it. You grabbed him when he was on his way here, dragged him down an unused corridor and then threatened him."

"And us three witnessed it through our mind link."

"Mind link? Does that mean that you four are the ones with a Soul Bond? The ones that my Aurors have already come and arrested Mr. Dumbledore?"

"The ones and only."

"I don't know what you are playing at Dumbledore but you are treading on thin ice. For threatening to attack a student and for accosting another student who has a Soul Bond, you are under arrest. Will you seven be able to produce statements?"

"We will give you our Memories of what happened." The six of them say at the same time.

"That won't be possible. Because of your Bond, we can't safely extract your memories. Paper statements is all that we can take, I'm afraid."

"That's fine. We will talk to one of your Aurors." The triplets say as one.

"Excellent. I'll send two out to talk with you in the morning."

"Thank you" Kobaru whispers with his head down and a slight tremble.

Amelia and the two Aurors walk Dumbles from the hall and close the doors behind them.

"Anata wa 3-ridesu ka? (Was it you three?)"

"Mochiron sore wa sōdatta. Dare mo watashitachi no kazoku o mayoi, sorekara hanaremasu. (Of course. No one messes with our family and gets away with it.)"

"Sore wa kareidatta. Moshi darekaga itazura o suru hitsuyō ga areba, watashi wa anata ni 3-kai kimasu. (That was brilliant. If I ever need someone to be pranked I'm coming to you three.)" They all turn their head to the side and see the Hufflepuff who came from the library smiling at them. All they could seem to think was 'SHIT.'


	30. Samhain Special

Everyone walked into the great hall to find... Nothing. The room was empty. No bats, no pumpkins, no feast. Heck there weren't even any tables. Both students and staff were stumped as to what had caused it. The decorations were there at breakfast and lunch, but were gone now. The staff started to walk around casting spells to try and figure it out where the students mumbled. 

Suddenly there is screaming at the back of the group and the students start to run into the hall. Once the door is clear there is a fully grown mountain troll standing there in red robes, with purple stars on it. My group of friends and I know what is going on and I am willing to sacrifice this secret to get more support.

I take on the form of my Basilisk and use my giant body to shield the staff and students. I ensure that the lids are over my eyes so that I don't kill the fashion blunder. 

"WAIT, IT'S ME, IT'S ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! I GOT HIT WITH A SPELL AND THIS HAPPENED!"

I wait a few seconds and then slowly turn back into my normal self, still positioning myself between him and everyone else. Stunned silence fills the hall as Snape and Mcgonagall walk forwards. As they go to pass, I bring my wings out and bar their way.

"Kobaru, while I, we appreciate you protecting us, you need to let us pass so that we can deal with this." The cat animagus says. I don't move.

"Look at the robes. There hideous, surely you can see that it is him." Snape exclames the look of disgust on his face not even hidden. A few students laugh at that and I fold my wings up and let them pass.

*******************************************

Two hours later and the spells are lifted and the students are sent back to their rooms to eat. My group and I barely have the door shut to our quarters when we are laughing. Half an hour later and the giggles had just subsided when the four heads of houses and medi witch walk in and they started up again. Needles to say, no one ate a thing that night.


	31. Maleena

Maleena's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the library with a group of first years helping them do their Charms homework when the door opened and the Headmaster walked in, proceeded to get naked and dance and sing. As quickly as possible I got the first years to the common room and up to their dorms and placed locks on them before rushing out of the common room and down to the great hall. I must have passed six naked Dumbledore's by the time I bumped (quiet literally) into Cho Chang.

"What is going on? Dumbledore is everywhere, naked, singing and dancing."

"I don't know. I've just had to lock all the first year Puffs in their rooms because he is in our common room. We must tell the staff."

"Agreed. It's disturbing."

"Let's go to the great hall. It's nearly lunchtime. I'm sure the staff will be there." We rush to the great hall to see that the Kaen's are facing a clothed Dumbledore in anger and there is one of them dancing around the room. We ask what is going on right before Madam Bones walks into the room and the reason for the Kaen's mood becomes clear. Dumbledore is arrested, again, and the Kaen's and Hallow's start talking in Japanese. 

"Anata wa 3-ridesu ka? (Was it you three?)"

"Mochiron sore wa sōdatta. Dare mo watashitachi no kazoku o mayoi, sorekara hanaremasu. (Of course. No one messes with our family and gets away with it.)"

"Sore wa kareidatta. Moshi darekaga itazura o suru hitsuyō ga areba, watashi wa anata ni 3-kai kimasu. (That was brilliant. If I ever need someone to be pranked I'm coming to you three.)" They all turn to look at me with an 'oh shit' expression and before I can blink they have dragged me up to their rooms.

"Call Severus" Kobaru Kaen says.

"Should we get the others too?" Deacon asks.

"Yes." 

I watch as Deacon produces a Raven Patronus and says "Sevvie, you and the others need to come to our rooms immediately. We may have been compromised."

"What are you talking about?" I ask them more than a little confused.

"Wait until the others are here. Then we will talk" Hermione says. I take a seat to wait and notice that they all are standing up and look tense, some are even pacing.

'This is going to be a long wait' I think to myself.

After about half an hour of waiting all four heads of houses walk into the room, trailer by the mediwitch. It quiet for a moment before Professor Snape asks "what seems to be the problem?"

"This student knows Japanese. She's been spying on us since the start of term" Draco says whilst glaring at me.

"Hold it. Rewind. What are you talking about? I don't spy on people. I just happened to hear what you said in the great hall. That's the only thing that I've heard from you guys."

"Why did you learn Japanese then?"

"I like my anime and it's not always in English. Trying to keep up with the subtitles can be annoying, so I learnt the language" I shrugged.

"So you didn't hear everything?" Kobaru asks in a small voice and my heart breaks a little. I can't lie to him.

"Dumbles is bad and Voldie is the good guy, that's basically what you have been saying. After everything that I've witnessed and heard this term I have to agree. So where do I sign up?"

"All we require is a vow of silence" they all say a one. It's very creepy but I can't help but laugh.


	32. Week of Fun

Dumbles was back at the school by lunch on Wednesday. No one was sure what he did to get off the charges but we were sure that we were going to prank him daily until the next full moon. 

Wednesday: the Hallows spelled the portraits to scream insults at him until midnight. All anyone could hear for the day from the people in the canvas were things like 'big nose' and 'sweet Merlin here comes the fashion disaster, quick call the Aurors' as well as 'baggy arse'. In the end he locked himself in a unused classroom in the dungeons for the night. Hermione put some clean film covered in Muggle glue across the door with a tripwire to turn on a fan loaded with chicken feathers.

Thursday: Luna charmed his lemon drops to scream as they were being eaten which acted as a trigger for any nearby to follow him around, smacking into the back of his head, calling him a monster and a murderer. We spent time in between classes to hide bags of the candy all over the school. He spent the whole day walking around dressed as a chicken (magic doesn't work on Muggle glue) with candy screaming at and hitting him.

Friday: Minerva used her position as Deputy to get the House Elves to move the furniture in the headmasters office and rooms two inches down and three inches to the side. She also got them to spell all his robes to turn black once put on. The House Elves being a little vindictive and wanting to do something more to punish Dumbles, covered his clothes in itching powder and spelled the furniture from gold and red to green, silver and black, adding the Slytherin house symbol.

Saturday: Severus brewed an alteration of the hair removal potion and got the Elves to spike his food with it. The side effects of the potion included the removal of all Dumbles hair (obviously), turned his skin florescent pink, his nails luminous orange and made his nose grow to twice its original size. Dick-a-dore went to Poppy to get a scan done. Needless to say that it didn't reveal anything. When he left he was sporting neon green polka dots (a secret gift from the Medi Witch). The potion would last a week.

Sunday: Fred and George use the map to follow Dumbles about and speak to him from the secret passages. They get a Muggle walkie talkie and get Minerva to place it on the curtain pole in his office. They would say random things at the worst of times. They managed to get the most of the school in on it. Everyone who was partaking in the prank pretended that they couldn't hear the voices in the walls. The only ones who said that they could hear them were the ones who were still licking the mans butt.

Monday: Pomona records baby mandrake crying and places it in his office (the cry's will not knock you out unless it is heard first hand so the cry is only a nuisance) for the day. Filius charms the recorder to change location when he gets close to it.

Me and my siblings approach the head table at breakfast. Only one we have everyone's attention do I address the staff "Mother and Father are asking for us to come home tomorrow after our last lesson to discuss what happened last Friday. They want to come up with something to ensure that it doesn't happen again."

"I'm afraid that I can't let that happen, Kobaru. I'm sure you can have the discussion in my office..." Dumbles starts.

"I have not given you leave to use my first name Headmaster. Also our parents do not wish to see you at the moment" I state.

"As Headmaster of this school, I forbid you from leaving the premises. I will also be locking the wards to make sure that you don't get out." All the students are now openly staring at us.

"Need I remind you that Tori, Asuka, Tsubame and I are the Heirs of Hogwarts. If closing the school for the night is what we have to do to get home, then we will." Gasps can be herd throughout the hall at this declaration. 

"Need I remind you that I am Headmaster, my law is final..."

"You are only Headmaster for as long as we permit it. So far you have insulted us, threatened us and broke the law by withholding required accommodation, do not add kidnapping to the list." The Triplets have now come to the front of the hall and sat down on the floor eating popcorn.

"The school charter states..." House Elves are actively passing out the crunch treat to the rest of the hall.

"That all students must remain on school grounds unless given permission to leave or are called back home by said students parents or guardians. If you try to keep us here that will be classed as kidnapping. If so then we can use any means to escape our captor. So again, will you allow us to leave or do we have to use force?"

"You will not be going home tomorrow."

"Very well. On your head be it."

Tuesday: My siblings and I wake up and check the wards to find that we are indeed locked in. We get dressed and go to the great hall. The first thing we notice when we walk in is that Dumbles looks unbelievably smug. We lock hands and make our way up to the head table. Everyone is staring and the House Elves have already given out popcorn.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore I..."

"Kobaru"

"Tsubame"

"Tori"

"Asuka"

"Kaen as Heirs of this noble school, do hereby strip you of your position as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We block your connection with the wards, take your ability to aparate and create portkeys to enter or leave the school. You will have until Friday to leave the premises of Hogwarts herself will forcibly remove you. As we say it, as we wish it, so be it mote". With that we turn around and leave the hall in a state of shocked silence.


	33. Full Moon

3rd person P.O.V.

The residents of Wiltshire were creeped out on Tuesday evening. They could hear laughing coming from seemingly nowhere, however if we look closely we can make out the find, almost hidden glimmer of wards. These wards protect the home of the wealthy pure-blood Malfoy family.

Alexs' P.O.V.

My siblings and I sit on some chairs listening to the other members of the room. I say members because it is hard to believe that they are adults when they are laughing like a group of rowdy school boys. Sirius with his loud short laughs that sound like barks. Remus, for lack of better words, is howling with glee. Mother is leaning against Father, who is not faring any better as he is using the arm of the settee that they are sitting on for support. Tom, my love, is kneeling on the floor, arms folded across his stomach and hands grasping his sides. Tears are pouring down his face as he expresses his mirth with abandon. The only person who is not laughing is Severus.

"I don't know what you find so funny."

"Come now Severus, you can't tell me you don't find it a little amusing that Dumbles got thrown out on his backside?"

"Lucius, you do realise that now Alex, Tsubame, Tori and Asuka have now made themselves targets for the Light. Dumbledore will want his position back and will most likely kill to acquire it." That kills the mood faster than a naked Dick-a-dore could.

"I didn't think of that."

"Clearly."

"Don't worry, there is a reason we gave him until Friday."

"Well, if you would be so kind as to share it with the rest of us..." Uncle Severus drawls.

"We approach him tomorrow in the great hall and say that our parent got us to change our minds."

"He keeps his position while giving the Malfoy family a better stance in the Lights eyes. Genius."

"Why thank you my love. We were up most of the night finalising the details." Tom blushes and looks down at his hands that are folded on his lap. You can just make out the smile on his angelic face. He is still on the floor so I stand up and walk over to him, pull him up and sit down on the chair that he once occupied, pulling him down with me and onto my lap. His blush is now covering his ears and neck. I remember him telling me that growing up he never got a loving embrace. Where he didn't get abused like me, he most certainly was neglected. 

In this moment I decide that I will never let him want for anything. I want to see him happy and laughing like he just was. I don't want him to wake up to an empty bed, or to feel alone at any time. I don't want to hurt him. It's at this moment I make a decision. 

"Mother, can I speak to you?"

"Why of course, Alex."

"Not now, Friday. The full moon is about to come out and I'm not leaving Toms side tonight."

"That's fine. Will you five be coming back after lessons?"

"No. It would be better if it was at hogwarts with Madame Pomfrey and Uncle Severus." I can see Toms worry and rush to reassure him "It's nothing to worry about, I just think that it's something that I could use professional help with." He doesn't look convinced. "Any way, the moon will be coming out soon. We better head out, You coming Moony?"

"Nah, Siri and I are going to be apparating to Scarbra, change the scenery, scare the locals, give the Ministry the run around. Especially since Siri can be in human form around me. It's going to be fun."

"That doesn't sound like you Moony. What have you done to him Padfoot?" I ask.

"Why are you accusing me?"

"It's always you!" Everyone exclaims.

"I resent that comment." That gets everyone laughing again.

*****************************************************************

3rd Person's P.O.V.

The trees swayed in the wind, what little Autumn leaves that remained dancing in the bitter breeze. All that can be heard at the moment are the whispers of bird song and the scurry of small critters as they make their way home for the night. A lone owl is perched on a branch its wide eyes scouring the ground, looking for its next meal.

Suddenly a howl breaks through the night, causing all the animals to flee in terror and the birds to take flight. The owl is the only animal daring enough to stay put. The patter of feet from a large animal comes closer to the bird of prey, it ears just making out the more subtle sound of hoove trampling the vegetation. 

As it watches a large, dark brown wolf with red eyes comes crashing through the bushes. This K9 is twice the size of a normal wolf. Following close behind it is a pitch black shape, even bigger than the wolf. as they are running they enter the silver light of a moon beam, illuminating the pure black coat of a horse, its blue main and tail glowing in the light making the majestic beasts molten silver eyes stand out all the more.

The owl watches this strange duo chasing each other through the night, all thought of food long gone as it is mesmerized by their beauty.

When morning comes a boy with blue hair and silver eyes can be seen carrying a brown haired man towards the manor. If this man was awake you would be able to see the ruby red eyes that highlight his features.


	34. Yule Special

"From the reaches of the north, a place of cold blue beauty, comes to us the first winter storm. 

"Wind whipping, flakes flying, the snow has fallen upon the earth, keeping us close, keeping us together, wrapped up as everything sleeps beneath a blanket of white." 

We all chant as one in front of and facing the Altar. It is made of stone and holds two long red candles on either side and behind of an even bigger orange candle framed by five little white candles. Directly in front of the biggest candle is a bowl of salt and a silver chalice of icy spring water is at its right. 

"The Holly King is gone, and the oak king reigns - Yule is the time of the old winter gods! 

"Hail to Baldur! 

"To Saturn! 

"To Odin! 

"Hail to Amaterasu! 

"To Demeter! 

"Hail to Ra! 

"To Horus! 

"Hail to Frigga, Minerva Sulis and Cailleach Bheur! 

"It is their season, and high in the heavens, may they grant us their blessings this winter day.

"I am grateful for that which I have. 

"I am not sorrowful for that which I do not. 

"I have more than others, less than some, but regardless, I am blessed with what is mine.

"First, I am thankful for my health. 

"Second, I am thankful for my family. 

"Third, I am thankful for my warm home. 

"Fourth, I am thankful for the abundance in my life.

"O! Mighty goddess, in silvery ice, watching over us as we sleep, a layer of shining white, covering the earth each night, frost on the world and in the soul, we thank you for visiting us.

"Because of you, we seek warmth in the comfort of our homes and hearths."

We turn our back to this altar to face a another altar identical to the other (only these candles are unlit) and continue.

"Great sun, wheel of fire, sun god in your glory, hear me as I honor you on this, the shortest day of the year.

"Summer has gone, passed us by, the fields are dead and cold, all of earth sleeps in your absence.

"Even in the darkest times, you light the way for those who would need a beacon, of hope, of brightness, shining in the night.

"Winter is here, and colder days coming, the fields are bare and the livestock thin.

"We light these candles in your honor, that you might gather your strength and bring life back to the world." Lucius lights the candles.

"O mighty sun above us, we ask you to return, to bring back to us  
the light and the warmth of your fire.

"Bring life back to earth, Bring light back to earth.

"Hail the sun!"


	35. Conditions

The Malfoy and the Kaen family, with Madame Bones enter the great hall during breakfast the next morning. All the students are silent as they make their way to the former headmaster who is sitting slumped in his chair. Once they reach the old man they are silent for a few minutes.

"Children..." The Malfoy scion said.

Kobaru sighed. "Fine. Albus Dumbledore after careful consideration-"

"And a lot of nagging from our parents" Tori butted in.

"Yes, can't forget that. We have decided to reinstate you as Headmaster-"

"I am sure this was just a misunderstanding. You will need to be punished for your action, of course, but-"

"Let me finish please. We have decided to reinstate you as long as you agree to our conditions."

"Conditions? I'm sure they aren't needed-"

"You really are not in the position to refuse. Now the first condition is simple. You are to stop your actions towards my family and I. There will be no more cornering us in the hallways, nor will you try to force us to join your order. 

"Second condition is that if you do need to speak to us our head of house, Father and an Auror of our choice will be present. The Auror will be John Dawlish.

"Thirdly, when we leave on the full moon you will not in any way, shape or form so much as attempt to stop us. We leave for a reason, and if you would have asked we would have told you that we leave to do a ritual called the Tamashi no tsuyo-sa 

"What's that? Why are you doing a ritual?" Madame Umbridge asks, standing from her seat and coming around the table to join us.

"It's the Soul Strength ritual. You see my siblings only have one Creature, where as I have four. It causes a strain on the bond. This strain is lethal for those that are in close proximity. We do the ritual or risk killing those around us with the backlash from our magics losing control. This ritual needs to be done on the full moon. That is why we needed to leave last night." I let Tsubame take over.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"We tried to tell you, you wouldn't listen."

"In that case it seems I owe you an apology for this grievous error."

"Go on then" I say.

"Excuse me?"

"You said you owe us an apology, so apologise."

"I believe I did."

"No. Saying you owe us an apology is not apologising."

"Quite right. Asuka, Tori, Tsubame and Kobaru, I apologise for my actions last night." 

"So, you apologize by insulting us. We keep telling you that it is considered an insult to call us by our first name without our permission, yet you insist in continuing to do so."

"I apologise, Kaen, Kaen, Kaen and Kaen."

"Apology accepted. Do you agree to out conditions?"

"It seems I have no choice."

"Yes you do. You accept and become Headmaster again or decline and start looking for a new job. Simple."

Dick-a-dore sighs and casts an imploring look at us. I can feel a compulsion hit me and can tell that the others are experiencing one too. After a few moments of waiting, Dick-a-dore deflates and accepts the terms. Once that is over we walk our parents and Madame Bones to to door and say good-bye, then return to the great hall and sit with our group of friends. It takes them thirty seconds to burst out laughing.

"That was epic" the Twins state together. We grin.


	36. Cutting

The rest of the week passes quickly, with no disturbances from the bald man with pink skin, green polka dots and orange nails. Soon Friday evening was upon us and I make my way up to the infirmary, with Snape by my side. Once there we go to Madame Pomphreys office and Knock on the door.

"Ahh, Kobaru, Severus, How are you?"

"I'm fine Madame-"

"Another dunderhead blew up a cauldron today in class."

"I said I was sorry."

"Indeed."

"As much as this is entertaining me, I would like to know why you, Severus and Mrs. Malfoy are currently here? Is something the matter?"

I take a couple of deep breaths then lift up my sleeves. Gasps fill the room and I can feel someone run delicate fingers over the scars, both old and new, that criss cross my wrists and forearms. 

"Kobaru, baby, Why?"

"I don't know why, doing it just makes me feel better, It makes my mind go quiet when I'm remembering all the things that have happened. My life is so fucked up and I... I need help." I'm sobbing now, barely able to remain on my own two feet. I feel big hands one on my shoulder, long fingers wrapping over it and the other on my back. They stir me into a chair and then let go so that someone can envelope me into a warm hug. Somewhere in my haze I realise that it is Mother and a hug her back, holding on so tight I thought that I would break her.

"I wanted to confront you about them at the welcoming feast, we all did, but we didn't want to do it too soon, in case you decided that you couldn't talk to us about them. We were afraid to push you for information in case you decided to distance yourself from us. We knew you would come to us about it when you were ready, so decided to trust you to do so." I can just make out Madame Pomphreys voice. It sounds muffled and distant.

"May be a mind healer-"

"NO! Mother please understand that I can't speak to anyone that I don't trust."

"Well then speak to us before you cut-"

"I've tried, each time I've lost my nerve and left."

"Then what? Kobaru, you need to meet us halfway here. You can't speak to us, yet you will refuse to speak to anyone else. What else can we do?" Severus asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"There's a potion. A compulsion potion. It will force me to seek someone out to talk to. If we set the triggers to self harm, then I will have no choice but to come to one of you and talk to you about it. I will automatically go to the person listed as a conformant and talk to them. The conformant will be the person who brews the potion. That's why I asked for Severus to be here."

"I know the potion, but it will only last a month. You would need to keep taking it and it's toxic in large quantities. You would only be able to take it safely four times."

"Hopefully by then, It won't be needed."

"Is this what you want, son?"

"Yes. It'll need to be signed for by a guardian, healer or medi and a potion master in order for it to be used."

"How long have you been researching this for Kobaru?" Madame Pomfrey questioned.

"About a month. When we came home for the first full moon of term and saw the state Tom was in. I don't want to see him like that. It hurt more than anything that the Dursleys did. It got me thinking on what I was doing and how it would hurt everyone else if I let it go too far. At first I tried to do it on my own, but I couldn't."

"So you came to us for help."

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll get started on the potion. Once it is done we'll sign the forms and then you will take the potion."

"Thank you."


	37. Two Way Street

The next month passes by uneventfully. No Dumbles trying to make us join his order. Even Weasel is keeping his distance. That may or may not be due to the triplets who have managed to jinx both of them into saying nothing but the highest praise to Slytherin as well as revealing embarrassing secrets about themselves. They even move through the halls by ballet dancing and humming swan lake. No one's even trying to find the counter.

Before I know it the next full moon is upon us. 

"Ahhh, the Kaen siblings, are you ready to go home tonight and make a start on the ritual?" Madame umbridge askis us at the breakfast table.

"Yes, but don't worry Madame Umbridge, we will be back by breakfast tomorrow."

"No, no, Tori. You four are excused from first period tomorrow. That way you can have a little extra time to recover."

"Thank you but-"

"I insist. Rituals are quiet taxing and Kobaru always looks exhausted after. I take it, that is due to the amount of Creatures he has?"

"That is correct. My magic forced an early inheritance for me and triggered my siblings inheritance too. However something happened that complicated things. My brother and sisters only got a quarter of their inheritance. It causes a strain on our bond and magic. Due to myself being the most magically strong, at the moment, they pull on my magic to feed the bond."

"Oh, then take the day off tomorrow. Coming in and doing magic after performing something so taxing is bound to cause problems. We don't want anyone to get hurt, after all."

"Of course not. We will take your advice and take the day off. On behalf of Tori, Kobaru, Asuka and myself, thank you."

"You're welcome. So this ritual, the 'Tamashi no tsuyo-sa' was it? what exactly does it do? I have never heard of it before and my colleagues and I looked through quite a few books."

"We apologize, but it is a sacred ritual for those people with a soul bond and as such is only known to those with said bond. It is not written about in books because it exists with the bond. As such it is a closely guarded secret" I say.

"I see. Well, no matter, just as long as it is not dangerous?"

"Only for us. It is quite possible to make a mistake and draw too much power from Kobaru and leave him weak for about a week, but nothing life threatening." We let Tsubame explain it to Umbridge.

"So this ritual has a chance at making him magically weak. Could it drain him completely of his magic?"

"No. It shares out his magic between all three of us and evens everything out. It won't take all of his magic. It could also leave him in one of his creature modes. That is something we should have told you."

"Yes his basilisk form. About that, does he have the characteristics of his creatures?"

"If you're asking if I have the basilisk's gaze then your answer is yes. The only reason that I didn't kill the headmaster on Samhain is because of the amount of people in the room with us. I kept the protective lid over my eyes so that I didn't kill someone by accident."

"I didn't know they had that."

"We do."

"We?" Suddenly a little black snake poked its head out of my shirt. 

"This is Aria. She is my familiar. Don't worry, she is not dangerous and is only on my person at weekends and the day of the full moon. Any other time she is with professor Snape. She gives him some scales, venom and any skin she sheds in payment for taking care of her. She can get very tempermental at times, so Aria says that it is only fair to give him something in return for putting up with her moods."

"Says? You can understand her?"

"Yes we do have serpent tongue."

"Parseltongue is said to be evil."

We laugh. Hard. "Madame, where we're from the ability is celebrated. It is only in this country where the art is criticised. In China, Africa and India most healers have and use the skill. In australia Parselmouths go around the country, communing with the snakes and asking them not to bite people unless they feel threatened. Japan, Greece and Scandinavia celebrate is as a gift from Lady Magic herself. Everywhere else but here it is not thought on. They don't hate it but they don't go out of their way to make a big deal about it" Asuka explains. We have everyone's attention at this point. Most of the Raven look like they want to run off to the library to research this. It's a good thing that we looked it up before coming to Hogwarts.

"Really? I've never read anything like that."

"Those books have been outlawed in Britain."

"Then how do you know?"

"We are originally from Japan. This is what we learnt at a young age. We had to stop our learning when we were seven and came to this country."

"So, all four of you are..."

"We are parselmouths, yes."

"I knew it. Your all evil, slimy snakes. We have one of those in our house. They-"

"SHUT UP WEASEL!" Was chorused by the entire student body. For once a thought made a very long and lonely journey to his brain and he shut up.

"Mr. Weasley that will be a weeks detention with me."

"Now, now delores, I'm sure that is a little too steep. He obviously didn't mean to upset Kobaru, Asuka, tsubame and Tori. It's just-"

"I swear old man if you say that it is a misunderstanding, I'll strangle you with your beard and shove lemon drops down your throat."

"50 points from Slytherin for your death threat-" 

"Oh, pipe down you old windbag. I never threatened to kill you." 

"Kobaru! What has gotten into you?" Asuka exclaims.

"I'm sick and tired of the goat insulting us. He refuses to show us respect then I will not show him any."

"I am your headmaster. I demand that you be respectful."

"Respect is given, where respect is earned. If you want to be treated respectfully, then you should treat others in kind."

"Detention with me every day for a month for your disrespect."

"No thank you. I'm busy."

"It's not optional."

"Actually, as headmaster of this school you can't sit in detentions. You can pass them on to other members of staff, but you can't be assigned to them. So for the next month I can't sit in detention with you, as I will be in detention with somebody else." Me and my group get up and walk to the door. As I am opening it I look over my shoulder and across the sea of stunned faces and look at the headmaster and say "good day, Dick-a-dore." then close the door behind us.


	38. Yule Holiday Starts

This Is the final chapter for this book. Look out for the next book in which the Dursleys make a 'special' guest appearance.

*********************************************************

Dumbles is annoying. For the last few weeks of term, he has been pushing his superiority on my siblings and myself telling us that he is to be respected whilst insulting us. Tori, Asuka and Tsubame were respectful for two weeks, but grew tired of him and told him to 'go blow it out of his arse hole'. I just laugh in his face as he is walking towards us and walk away. I make it seem that as long as he is not threatening to do my family harm, he is of little consequence.

This couldn't be much further from the truth. I have secretly been finalising a great prank on the head idiot with the triplets. This will be epic and will make his Yuletide holiday miserable. It includes poppers, sharpies, jelly and parchment as well as various spells.

First, we moved all of the furniture two inches to the left and one inch back. We then wrapped up poppers in toilet paper in big groups and stuffed under every piece of furniture and floorboard in his office and bedchambers. They were then spelled invisible with a time delay. They won't all go off at the same time.

Second, we used the sharpies to colour in all of his appliances (such as those gadgets that he used to keep track of me) to look like rainbows, spelled it in parseltongue to be permanent then encased them in jelly. We also spelled the jelly so that the only way to get rid of it is to eat it. We made the jelly vomit flavoured.

We then drew a picture of Voldemort in his snake-like persona on a broomstick onto the parchment and hung it outside of his window. It will be invisible and see through until it is needed. It will become corporeal and visible at random times. The best part is that he will be the only one who can see it.

The pranks will start to go off once the Hogwarts express has left the station. which will be in half an hour.

We are all sat within the magically expanding carriage on the train waiting to go home. Everyone else is laughing vigorously at what the old coot will have to endure during the break. I just grin. I'm definitely getting better at recognising my emotions. under better circumstances, I would be laughing along with them.

"He's going to think that Voldemort is hovering outside his window all break. Do you think that he will have a heart attack?" Fred and George exclaimed between bouts of laughter.

"Maybe a nervous breakdown," Hermione said with an excited glint in her eyes. Tom will love her.

"The Nargles are going to have a picknick," Luna stated in her usually distant way. I am so glad that she knew the truth from the start. I really need to know how she did.

"I wish I could see his face." Draco emitted with a wistful look on his face.

"So is it a good thing that I added a monitoring charm?" I reply with a smirk on my face.

"YES!" Everyone but the triplets screamed in excitement and began bouncing in their seats.

"Now why didn't we think of that?" The triplets pouted, slouching in their seats and folding their arms.

"Because you're stupid."

"Draco, be nice."

"What? I only answered their question."

"There is no need to degrade them."

"But Mione-"

"No buts. Be nice."

"Yes, mum."

With that, we all fall silent and get to our individual tasks for the duration of the trip home. Occasionally there is some chatter and laughs but I just stay silent, thinking of red eyes on moonlit nights. I can't wait to see my Mate again. Two weeks of uninterrupted time alone, before a trip back. And if I'm looking forward to my special Yule gift, who would blame me. With that, I get a very vindictive look on my face and just about hold back on an evil cackle. 

With that, the train starts moving and in a billow of smoke Hogsmeade station is left behind and we rush back to London.

Let the game commence.


End file.
